Infinitesimal Change
by Kiragirl17
Summary: What if you change one detail? What if you change one tiny thing? How would the story change if Kira was girl? How will Kira live her life? How will the story turn out? Chapter five: major twists! Discontinued Kinda, depending on my mood .
1. False Peace

* * *

I don't own Gundam Seed, so don't sue me!

I deceided to try my hand at a Gundam seed story.

Everytime i was my lab top, my mother would steal it from me and play it for ever, so it took me forever to write this chapter.

By the way, I am following the Manga version of Gundam Seed.

The first chapter is rather simple in my opinion, but it gets better, so keep reading.

* * *

What if you change one detail? What if you change one tiny thing? Change one chromosome? Instead of being XY, it was XX? How would the story change if Kira was girl? How will Kira live her life?

* * *

Infinitesimal Change

* * *

Phase one:

False Peace

* * *

Chapter One

Heliopolis was where it all started for a girl named Kira Yamato. This space colony was place where her eyes were opened to the truth: you can not hide from who you are. It can't be wished away. There was no way around it. She was running from herself, since most people thought coordinators were monsters. She wasn't a monster. If she wasn't a monster, then she was someone special, right? She didn't, however, want to be anyone special. She wanted to be normal, but her destiny was no where normal. She was heading to greatness, even if she wanted nothing to do with it. She went to Heliopolis Industrial College. This was where her story began.

Kira was typing away on her lab top as people passed her by. Her green and yellow robotic bird, Tori, sat on top of her computer screen. Kira's auburn hair flowed down to her middle back. Her orchid eyes shined in the false sun light. Kira was beautiful, but she never really played with it. She was shy. She didn't want to be in the spot light. That involved being active. She was lazy, but she did what was important. She never gave up on a friend, however. She was loyal.

"Hey Kira!" Tolle, a classmate, called. "Kira Yamato!" He was with Miriallia, a fellow classmate. Tolle and Miriallia were close, and some would call them boyfriend and girl friend. Well they were, but they wouldn't admit. They were also very good friends with Kira. "Here you are! Professor Kato has been looking all over for you."

Miriallia had a kind smile. She and Kira could talk forever about girl things. "He said," Miriallia started, "if we saw you to send you over to the Morgenroete Lab."

"What!" Kira spoke. "Again?" She sighed. It was all because she was a coordinator. She was the best student in her class. She could have dumb herself down, but that wouldn't be right. "I wish he would just leave me alone." She moaned.

"It's not surprising the Professor favors you." Tolle said. "After all, you are number one in the science department in your class."

Kira stared at him for some bit. Sometimes, her Professor favored her too much, but that was quickly forgotten. The party of three were shocked by what they heard on the news. Zaft and the Earth Forces were in yet another battle, which followed many other battles. It was even close to Orb this time. Orb was a neutral nation, but neither side cared about that. Orb was just in the way.

* * *

Athrun was never the kind of person to worry about a mission, even if people think that he did. Attacking a Neutral Nation was nothing to be stoic about. It was a major problem to say the least. It would brake the treaty that they had together. Nicol would stick up for him, but that didn't stop Dearka and Yzak from messing with him about the mission. _I wonder how she is doing._ Athrun thought. _I wonder where she is as well._ His red Zaft suit didn't help, since it matched his face. He always turned red, whenever he thought of her. She was the first girl he ever kissed, but that didn't matter. Athrun was engaged to Lacus. _Kira, where are you?_ Kira was the only girl that Athrun ever got close to. Not even his fiancé, Lacus, got that close to his heart like Kira did.

* * *

"So, what is Professor Kato researching at Morgenroete?" Tolle asked. He was curious. Morgenroete was apart of the Orb military. That was where Orb, made it's technology, or rather tested it. It was unimportant for most people.

Kira never stopped walking. She had no idea really what she was working on. She never really wanted to know. "Hmm…I think he may be developing some sort of new operating system." She uttered.

Both Tolle and Miriallia were both taken back by her answer. What kind of person had no idea what she was working on? "May be…..? You don't even know what you are helping him on?" He asked. He knew of Kira laidback personality, but this was too much. She could be helping the Earth Forces, or even Zaft, and she would never know.

"That's is topical Kira." Miriallia frowned.

"I am just a student. He doesn't give me any details!" Kira whined. She looked rather cute as she tried to make a defense. She didn't want to look imbecilic.

Just then, three girls trod down the same street. "I am telling you. It's not what you think!" Flay hollered back to her friends following right behind her.

One of the two friends answered backed. "Then what is it?"

"None of your business!" Flay blustered back. Her red hair flamed her face perfectly. Her silver eyes glistened in the false sun light. It was easy to see why Flay was the most popular kid in school. She was beautiful. She was proper. She could handle the limelight. She was perfect. She could do anything. Kira looked up to Flay, even if Kira was older. Flay was something Kira would never be. She was something Kira desired to be. Kira wished she could proper like her.

One of Flay's friends waved at Miriallia and Kira. "Miriallia, Kira! Did you hear the big news?" It was rather boring news (if you ask me).

"Huh." Kira responded. She played with her fingers, which was she only thing she could do. Kira was nothing compare to Flay (in her eyes).

"What is it?" Miriallia asked rather impatience.

"Flay got a love letter from Sai!" Flay's friend answered. Tolle looked rather uncomfortable, being the only guy. He never understood these things. Miriallia gave her you-got-to-be-kidding look as her mouth was wide opened.

"Come on! This has nothing to do with Miriallia," Flay started, "and her friend." Flay had no idea who Kira was. Kira was some girl, whom Flay had seen around with Miriallia. She was nothing more then that! Kira was a no body to Flay.

Kira sunk. _Flay doesn't even know I exist!_ To add to that, Flay got a love letter. _A letter….from Sai…._ Kira was never any good with guys. Well there was Athrun, but he didn't count! He was her best friend. And she had no clue how he felt about her.

"Flay, why don't you just say yes?" The same friend from before asked. "He's not that bad." She had her hands on her hips. She wasn't giving up.

Flay wasn't backing down. "I said enough!"

* * *

Zaft solders made their way through the empty space to Heliopolis. They had one thought on their minds. The Earth forces was developing mobile suits on the Neutral Colony. They had to capture the mobile suits. It was like walking on thin ice. One wrong move, and they would be in trouble. "We have arrived at block six maintenance hatch."

"We will now commence with the entry plan." The gated started to open. The space seal was broken, and objects were sucked in. Zaft was in. There was no stopping them. It was inevitable. The mobile suits would be their's.

* * *

The door to Kato Lab opened. Kira, Miriallia, and Tolle entered. Sai was in plain view as he was bent over the desk. He held a power cord in his hand. His glasses reflected what was in the desk. "Hi! I see you finally gave in, Kira." Sai said.

Before Kira could answer, Kuzzey cut in. "Hey…I thought it was just suppose to be Kira." His dark hair was the opposite color of his tan face. He liked Kira. She was beautiful as well as smart. She was great all way around, well, in his Kuzzey's eyes.

"You got a problem with us being here, Kuzzey?" Tolle growled back.

Sai didn't pay attention to the growling boys. "The professor added this, too." Sai handed a Kira a small disk.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Kira sweated. "Um.. Thanks, Sai." She was only a help to the professor, because she was a coordinator. If she wasn't a coordinator, she wouldn't be here right now. Kira wished for that. She dreamt of being normal, but coordinators weren't normal. They were far from normal.

Miriallia took notice to a person in the corner. They were eyeing her and her friends. "Who is that?" Miriallia asked. Kira and Tolle turned their attention to the stranger, who eyed them like a hawk.

"Oh.. That's the guest of the professor's," Sai paused, "who was told to wait here." He fixed his glasses.

* * *

Zaft Solders glided down shafts in Heliopolis. They planted bombs in various places in the shafts. A unnamed solder began to talk. "Hurry up, Athrun. We are ten seconds behind schedule." Athrun silently nodded. "I can only imagine the look of shock on their pacifist faces, when those bombs go off." Athrun remained silent.

Athrun never wanted to go to war. _It's not like I was hopping for war….Yet I'm fighting in one._ He thought. His mind flashed back to Kira. She had wisdom beyond her years. She didn't, however, want to use it. Athrun knew of Kira's wish to be normal, just to blend in. _Kira, where are you? What would you think of me as I fight in this war of ours._ He knew Kira hated even the thought of war.

Zaft ships in space charged toward the Neutral colony. It was time for the beginning of the end. Heliopolis could do nothing as the red alert started. The neutral colony's words were lost on the incoming Zaft battle ships. The treaty, between their nations, meant nothing at this point. Their words were on empty ears.

Heliopolis could only launch the defenses they had, which wasn't much. The Earth Forces on the colony knew they had been found out. They just couldn't understand how. They were careful. The Earth Forces started to move. They had a lot to lose. They mobilized their forces. It only took seconds. The bombs went off, and all the Earth forces solders outside the Archangel were killed.

* * *

Kira and her friends were forced to the ground. Miriallia fell into Tolle arms. Kira kept her cool as her mind started to race. _What was with that quake?_ Kira thought to herself. They would have been in complete darkness, if it wasn't for the emergency lights. Kira took notice of this. _This has to be bad, but the question is how bad._

The stranger in the corner never looked stressed. _Could it be…?_Kira started to sweat. _What is going on? _It was getting rather hot in the lab. She placed her hair behind her ears. "What in the world is going on?"

Kuzzey appeared next to a door. "Hey, there's an emergency exit!" He blustered. His eyes, however, never left Kira. She never moved from her spot as she looked around. _I wonder what's she's thinking about. _The dark hair boy thought.

The door slid open to reveal people of all sizes and ages following the orders of maintenance workers. "Don't panic."

"There's still room in the shelters!"

Miriallia wasn't fairing to well. Her hands went to her mouth. Why were they heading to shelters? Was it really that bad? "What's going on here?" She asked, not wanting to know the answer. It had to be bad.

"Excuse me, Sir, what happened?" Tolle asked. "What is going on?"

The Worker turned back to see them. "I don't know!" He snapped. "All I know is that we are being attack by Zaft."

"Zaft." Kira Uttered. There went her normal life. Zaft was attacking. Coordinators were attacking. Why were they attacking a neutral nation? Her mind was getting away from her. Her nerves started to get to her. She was a coordinator. What did that make her? She just wanted to be left unnoticed. She wanted to be on the side lines watching. She didn't want to be in this game. It didn't look like her life was heading in that direction anymore. Destiny was throwing her into the game with force.

"Apparently, mobile suits have penetrated into the colony!" The colony wasn't stable as the citizens felt every attack. The crowd started to get restless, and they stared to push. There was no way to calm down the people.

Tolle held Miriallia close as she hanged onto him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to the girl in his arms. Just than the stranger dashed off. Kira called after them, but it didn't do any good. Kira made a choice at the last second. She ran after the stranger. "Kira, where are you going?" Tolle called after her, but Kira didn't stop. "Kira, come back!" He hollered.

Running in a skirt was no easy job. _Why did I even wear this?…O yeah, my mom made me._ Kira spotted the stranger in front of her. "Wait a sec!" Kira was able to catch the stranger's arms. "You shouldn't be going this way!" Kira yelled.

The stranger turned back as they ripped their arms from Kira. "Get away from me!" They blustered. "There is something that I absolutely have to confirm."

Kira stared. "What is more important then your life?" Kira asked, but before she could get an answer, there was an explosion. Their arms went up to protect their faces. The stranger's hat went flying off. Kira and Mystery girl (the stranger) hair went flying as they tried to keep their balance. That was when Kira saw it. "You're a girl?" Kira asked.

"What the hell did you think I was?" The girl asked. She eyed Kira. "You are a girl, too!" She glared at Kira. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean anything."

"I know." Kira rubbed the back of her head. There was nothing that she could say that would make this better. Kira rotated back to where they came from. "Now, we can't go back!" Kira whined.

The girl seemed to snap. "It's your fault! You shouldn't have followed me!" She growled. She wasn't having a good day.

Kira was worried. This girl was different then she was. This girl had a spine unlike Kira, who couldn't stand up to anyone. "You never answered my question."

"Hm." The girl responded.

"What do you have to confirm that is more important then your life?" Kira inquired. Kira eyed her curiously.

"Do you know the testing site at block D-13?" The girl asked. Kira nodded. "I need to see what's in there." Without another word, Kira took off to block D-13. She had an idea to where it was, but she could be wrong. "Are you sure you know where it is?"

"Not for sure, since it's a restricted area. I never needed to go there?" Kira answered. "There is it!," she said as it came into sight.

In big letters, block D-13 laid in front of them, but there was no way that they could get into the door without a code or a personnel card. To Kira's surprise, the girl started to type away on the control board. The door glided open. Kira was behind the girl, who was a couple inches smaller then her. Their mouths dropped. "N-no way…!"

In front of them, there were two mobile suits, which did not belong to Zaft. Heliopolis was developing weapons for the Earth Forces. The girl fell to her hands and knees, as Kira just watched. "I can't believe this!" The girl cried. "Why?" She paused. "Why did you betray us…Father?" She hollered at no one in particularly.

Kira didn't know how to react._ Her Father? What did he do?_ Kira blinked. She had no idea what to say to that, but it didn't matter. There was another explosion. When they looked down, there were three solders firing at the enemy. Upon seeing this, Kira took the other girl's hand and took off. She was looking for a shelter, but most were full to capacity. What were they going to do?

They came upon their last hope in this part of the block. A voice came from a speaker. "We are full capacity, so go try somewhere else." They were shot down again.

Kira had to do something! "But she's a girl!" Kira spoke.

"You're a girl as well!" The girl blustered to Kira. _What is she getting at?_

Kira couldn't tell her the real reason. She was a coordinator, and she was pretty sure the mystery girl wasn't. Kira, therefore, would have a better chance then the girl to make it through this. It didn't matter that they were both girls. "I'm begging you."

The shelter replied, "We will take her, but you h-"

__

"What about you?" The mystery girl asked.

"I'll be fine. Go!" Kira answered as she press the button.

"There aren't any shelters left!" The girl said as the door shut on her.

Kira turned away from the shelter and took off. "I guess I have to go outside." Kira jumped to a lower level. Her skirt blow up, and she pushed it back down. It wasn't the time of place to worry about who saw her butt. She hid under some supplies. There in front of her was a woman, who was about 25. She was about to be shot in the back. _She's going to be killed._ "Behind you!" Kira cried. The Lady reacted in time. She rotated in her position and shot the Zaft solder. Kira came out from her hiding place.

Murrue stared at the girl as she came out of her hiding place. _A kid?_ Her eyes stayed on the girl. _What is a girl doing here?_ She didn't have time to think as a bullet came inches from her head. "Follow me." Murrue said.

Kira didn't need to be told more then once. She looked over the ladder. _I have tp climb in a skirt!_ Kira moaned. She never knew, when she woke up today she would be in gun fire. _I want my normal life back!_ They were climbing on one of the mobile suits, when a lone Zaft pilot was right in front of the women. He took aim in the air (thanks to his jet pack). He missed them, however. Murrue took aim, but the Zaft Pilot wasn't as lucky. The dead solder went flying backward. His blood was everywhere around him.

Another solder cried out. "Rusty!" He was enraged. He came rushing forward. He shot Murrue in the right arm, which caused her to drop her gun. He took into the air with the help of his jet pack. He was ready to fire, but a certain orchid eyed girl stopped him in his tracks. The solder still had his gun on Kira. His mouth widened. His childhood friend stood right in front of him.

"Athrun." Kira muttered. Sweat ran down her face. She wanted to cry. The only man Kira was ever close with was in front of her with a gun pointed at her and Murrue. The only man she ever kissed was just as shocked as she was.

Athrun didn't know what to make of this. The girl he loved with all his heart was inches from him. What was she doing here? Why was she with the Earth Forces? Was she an innocence bystander? He wanted to take her in and kiss her, but first, he was engaged to another woman. Second, he was on a mission, and he couldn't do that. Life wasn't fair. He didn't know what to do. His day wasn't going well, and now Kira was in front of him. What was he going to go?

* * *

Kira cut the speaker off. "I know! I know! I'm a girl, too, but just take her!" Kira snapped. She was a girl, but gender didn't make a person who they are. Kira was a girl, but so what? She was a coordinator as well, but that didn't mean she was in Zaft. The door to the shelter slid open, and Kira pushed the girl inside. "Get inside!"

I hoped you like the story and I hopo you will keep reading.

Review please! Good or bad. It doesn't matter!


	2. It's name is Gundam

I don't own gundam seed, so please don't sue me!

This is not beta read, but i have one. We are still working out the communication problems. And i wanted to get this out today, so she didn't proof this chapter.

so once me and karone-sakura work out the problems (you get the picture!)

This chapter is shorter then the first, and i was playing with the idea of put phase two and phase three togetther to make it longer, but i choose not to. i hope the length of the chapter is not a problem. If it is then, message me!

* * *

Infinitesimal Change

* * *

Phase Two:

It's name is Gundam!

* * *

chapter two

* * *

It was total silence. It was like Kira and Athrun were the only ones alive. All their problems, however, wouldn't stay away for long. They came flooding back to them. "Athrun.." Kira muttered. Her mind was spinning. She could only stare at him.

Athrun's mind was also spinning. "…" He wasn't going to stare at her all day. (He wanted to look at her forever, however.) He hovered back, and his face disappeared behind his helmet. He turned his back on them. Kira watched him as he left.

"Get on board." The lady ordered to Kira, who's mind was still on Athrun. Kira stared at Murrue. "Hurry!! There could be an after blast." Her voice was strict.

"Humpy.. Uh… Yes. I'm coming!" Kira hurried into the cockpit. There was nothing that she could do now. She positioned herself behind Murrue, who was in the pilot seat.

Athrun stood in the opening of another gundam. He watched Kira follow the Earth Forces officer into the cockpit. He was speechless. He didn't know what to make of this. Why was she going with the officer? Was his mind playing a joke on him? _Kira wouldn't be here._ He kept repeating in his mind. _This can't be right!_ He lied to himself.

"Stay behind my seat!" Murrue demanded. "I should be able to move this thing at least." She growled at the controls. She wasn't a pilot, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. Her mind was made up.

The mobile suit was turned on. The screen brighten up. Words stared to appear: _'**G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver.'_ Kira's eyes never left the screen._ Gundam..?_ She started to analyze what she saw. _But the OS looks…_ Yea, it sucked, and Kira knew it. She was pretty sure Murrue knew as well.

* * *

A Gundam started to move. It rose from beneath the ruble. The fire couldn't even scratch the surface of the gundam. Smoke rose around it. There was another explosion, and the Zaft pilot didn't like how it looked. "Athrun! Rusty!" He yelled. A gundam walked out from the smoke. "Are you okay, Athrun?"

"We lost Rusty." Athrun voice's seemed lost. It was like he was in a dream that he couldn't escape from. "And some natural is piloting the last unit." This nightmare was getting worse. His heart was braking. Kira couldn't be here. He prayed. _Please, let it be a look-a-like!_ He wanted to see Kira. That was it. He thought he saw Kira, because he wanted to see her. He lied to himself.

"What?" That didn't compute well, since no natural could pilot a mobile suit with any degree of success. That was the reason why they were falling behind in the war.

Two bright eyes could be seen in the thick smoke. A shadow began to become visible. Another Gundam appeared from the ruble. It couldn't keep it's balance, though. It was wobbling side to side. "What is going on?" Kira asked. If the gundam kept moving like this, she would get 'gundam' sick (well, it wouldn't be car sick now would it).

"This unit isn't fully operational yet!" Murrue revealed.

The Zaft pilot took notice to the movement of the gundam. "It looks like it's having a hard time moving." He laughed. This was too good. "Athrun, I want you to take your leave now." He ordered.

"But…" Athrun started. He wanted to stay here and see the outcome of this battle. He couldn't disobey an order, however. He wasn't sure what to do.

"That's an order! Have you forgotten the mission!" Athrun didn't respond. He knew there was nothing that he could do. He had to complete his mission. He took off in his stolen gundam. "You got some nerve." The Zaft pilot hollered to Murrue. It really didn't matter, since she would never hear him, however. "Thinking that a natural knows how to pilot a mobile suit. This is too good!" He came charging torward to the gundam.

Murrue shifted the controls. Guns in the head of the gundam fired. It didn't do any good. Her aim missed their mark. It didn't even scratch the Ginn, if the bullets did hit. Kira spotted the problem. _It's no good with an O.S. like this._ She thought.

Murrue wasn't going to give up now, even if she was doing badly. "Ugh." She uttered. She wasn't fairing to well as she began to sweat. If she lost, the girl and her would die. She didn't want to die. And she also didn't want to have this girl's blood on her hands. This girl was innocent. She didn't need to die in this war. Too many people had already died. Murrue didn't want to add to it.

The battle was getting out of her hands, however. She had to do something. Her hand moved to the control panel. She pressed a button. The gundam lost it's gray color. It was now red, white, and blue.

The mobile suit charged forward. It swung it's sword, but it was stopped in it's tracks. The strike didn't stand a chance against the phase shift armor on the gundam. Kira had to do something. Phase shift armor couldn't protect them forever, however. She grabbed the keyboard. "Wh-what are you-?" Murrue questioned.

Kira cut her off. "It's impossible to operate a machine of this caliber with this kind of O.S…… Gotta calibrate the zero moment point and reconfigure the CPG, damn." Her fingers were a blur. "Link control to the artificial cortex molecular ion pump." Her mind was running. Her words flowed out

Her words were lost on Murrue. Murrue couldn't understood what Kira was saying (well she did, but only to a degree). Only one thought was playing over in her head. _This kid… She's a coordinator._ The gundam was still defending, but It was being pushed back. Murrue was doing every thing she could possible do to defend herself.

Kira could only watch. Something on the screen, however, caught her eye. _Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, and… Miriallia!_ Her heart started to beat faster. Why were they doing here? Why weren't they in a shelter? She had to do something. She couldn't stay on the side lines any longer. "Let me take the control!" Kira demanded.

"Huh." Murrue uttered. Did she hear her right?

"Hurry!" Kira cried. She found herself in the pilot seat. The gundam sent a punch to the Zaft mobile suit, which sent it back. Kira was upset to say the least. She was piloting a mobile suit. She was fighting against Zaft, and she was in a battle for her life. She had to program a better O.S. in a matter of seconds. That was why she went to live in the neutral country, Orb. She wanted nothing to do with war. What went wrong? What happened to her life on the side lines? She wished she was dreaming. This was too much! This was a very stressful time. To add to her high stress level, this gundam only had two weapons, daggers. _This is it!_

* * *

Athrun came flying out from the colony. His commander was battling a Earth Forces craft. "Commander Creuset, we have lost Rusty." Athrun reported. "Miguel stayed behind and is now engaged in battle against an enemy mobile suit."

Athrun was following behind his commander. "I see. Athrun return to the ship." Creuset ordered. "I will back up Miguel." His voice was emotionless.

Athrun nodded his answer. He wasn't himself today. _Kira… It couldn't possibly be her._ He sweated. _She wouldn't be there. _He couldn't take the truth. Kira wouldn't be fighting a war she didn't want. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense right now. Then again, love blinded people. He took off to the ship.

* * *

Kira had to get her friends out of here. They couldn't die here. She wouldn't let anything happen to them. "You have to get out of here." Kira transmitted to her friends.

Her friends were speechless. "Why is Kira on board that thing?" One of the four asked as they stared at the Gundam.

Miguel was thinking. He had to defeat this enemy mobile. He had to think of something fast. It didn't make sense to him. How could the pilot get this good this fast? The pilot could barely move before, but now he could barely keep up with the gundam. _My weapons are useless against phase shift armor._ He thought. "I can't lose to a mere Natural!" He hollered in his cockpit. The Ginn charged the Strike. It leaped up into the air. He was ready to strike with his sword.

Kira was under a lot of stress. This was the first time she was in a mobile suit. This was the first time she was in a battle. She wasn't a mobile suit pilot. She couldn't compare to a highly trained Zaft pilot, who had years under his belt. To make things worse, she had to protect her friends. She couldn't go all out like he could. Her breath was labored. She had to do something as she watched the enemy Ginn charge her. "Not here!" Kira hollered. "My friends are still below us!!"

She positioned herself to counter attack. The Strike stabbed the Ginn, inches away from the cockpit. "Get away from the Ginn." Murrue called out.

Kira couldn't respond in time. The Ginn explode. She didn't know what would happen, when she attacked the Ginn. It was a rookie mistake. The Strike was expelled back as an after effect of her mistake. Kira tried to prepare herself, but it wouldn't do any good. Murrue was knocked out as she hit the back of the cockpit.

* * *

Kira and Miriallia were taking care of the knocked out lady. Sai was watching Kuzzey and Tolle as they messed around with the gray mobile suit. "I wonder why it turned gray." Kuzzey inquired.

Tolle got into the cockpit and stared at the controls. He wasn't paying any attention to the bullet coming toward the gundam. "What are you doing?" Kira hollered.

The lady held her injured hand close to her body. Her other arm was aimed at the teens as they lined up. "I am Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of the Earth Forces." There were some whispering as to why the Earth Forces were there. "You had witness a highly classified military secret. I have no choice but to contain you until I have contacted the right people." She revealed. She didn't want to do this to them, but she had no choice..

"That isn't right!" Tolle blustered.

"I have no other choice!" Murrue wasn't having a good day.

* * *

Sai was getting the equipment for the Strike. Kira was messing with the O.S.. Miriallia was with Murrue. Tolle and Kuzzey were helping out anywhere they could. Sai returned with the launcher striker pack. They started to equip the gundam, but they were running out of time. Creuset came flying into Heliopolis with the Moebius Zero following it. "Get the pack on the g-unit, and take cover!" Murrue ordered.

Everything happened so fast. Kira had to protect her friends from the incoming mobile suit as well as watch her aim. She didn't want to add damage to the already damaged space colony. She took aim. Kira had too much on her mind, and she didn't hear Murrue yelling that was too much. She fired at full power. He dodged, and the only thing to be hit was the arm of the Zaft Mobile suit. The blast, however, didn't end there. It blew a hole in the colony. Kira was in shock. _Look what I have done!_ She felt ashamed. She stared at her hands. She wasn't ready for this responsibilty.

When the enemy looked like to be leaving, there was another blast. A large white battle ship appeared from the blast. "The Archangel. It survived!" Murrue cried. The Zaft Mobile suit had to give for the moment as it left. He was out numbered.

* * *

Kira and the gang found themselves in the Archangel. Murrue was still in charge of teens, though. Kira watched with an open mind as the Earth Forces officers ran toward Murrue. _What have I gotten my self into now?_ Kira thought to herself. She was on a battle ship that belonged to the Earth Forces, who were fighting Zaft. Zaft was made up of coordinators. Earth Forces believed coordinators to be fiends. She was a coordinator, but that didn't mean she sided with Zaft. That was why she was a citizen of Orb, a neutral nation. She didn't want any part of this war, but she had no choice now. She was now apart of this war that she wanted nothing to do with.

"Lieutenant Ramius! You're alright!" A woman officer cried. The officers behind her didn't say anything. They were glad, however.

"Ensign Badgiruel!" Murrue muttered. Natarle Badgiruel was the last person Murrue would think she would see first. What happened to the commanding officers?

Badgiruel wasn't a cheerful person. She was very strict, when it came to the rules. She was the complete opposite of Murrue.

"Who are these kids?" Badgiruel asked as she eyed the students.

"As you can see, they are citizens." Murrue answered. Her smile was cheerful. She was a very kind person unlike someone else. "This young lady took control of the G-unit and destroyed the enemy unit." Murrue reported. She pointed to Kira.

Kira stared at Murrue for sometime. She didn't want the crew to know what she had done. She just wanted to escape from this place. She wanted her old life back. She wanted to be remembered as normal. She didn't want to be here!

Badgiruel didn't know what to make of this. How could a mere child control a weapon and a trained solder couldn't? "Th-this kid did that?…"

The crew behind Badgiruel started to talk. "You've gotta to be kidding!…"

"Wow… That's is extraordinary…" A voice called out. It came from a man. He seemed to come out of no where. His blonde hair stood out from the rest of the crew.

Everyone were staring at the newcomer. "And who are you?" Murrue eyed the man, who was in a Earth forces pilot uniform. She never saw him before.

"Earth Forces 7th Orbital Fleet, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, at your services." Mu reported. He was being a gentleman.

Murrue followed suit. "I am with Earth Forces sector 2 5th special division, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius." She tried to sound in control.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of the same…" Flaga didn't pay any attention to the ensign, and Badgiruel took notice of this. She didn't like to be over looked.

Mu studied Kira. _If she could pilot the G-unit, that only means one thing._ "You." He started. He didn't think it would be a good idea to out her, but he had to know the true. "You are a coordinator, aren't you?" He asked.

Kira's eyes widened. Her mouth fell. Her mind froze. Life as she knew it was over. She was found out. She really didn't want to be here now!

Thanks for reading!

the next chapter will differ more from the story.

So please keep reading!

there was something i wanted to write, but i can't remember what it is!

o yea, forever me for any mistakes, i well ... you didn't need to know.


	3. Collapsing Homeland

Yea!!

I finally got the next chapter out and this one had been beta.

And I give a special thinks for my beta reader, Karone-Sakura. She is great.

And i don't own Gundam Seed, if i did... Many things would be different. One Flay would die a very low death and she would have touch Kira.

Let just stay, She should be happy that she is a fictional character, or else she would have to face me. And i wouldn't be so nice.

* * *

Phase three:

Collapsing Homeland

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"You are a coordinator, aren't you?" Mu asked.

Kira looked down. She couldn't lie. "Yes," She muttered. There was a lot of the gasping around her. Her friends looked worried as they saw the reactions of the Earth Forces Officers. Kira wanted to run, but she couldn't, since the Officers raised their guns at her._ I didn't do anything and they already think I'm a threat._

Her friends started to form a cycle around her to protect her. "She isn't a threat!" Miriallia called out. "Just leave her alone!" Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle said similar things about Kira. "She had protected us, and now your treating her as though she had done something wrong!"

Kira started to breathe hard. _They're all protecting me._ She would cry, if she wasn't in public. Well, she still might.

Kuzzey turned back to her and gave her thumb ups. "Leave this to us."

"Kuzzey." She muttered.

"What are friends for?"

"Lower your weapons!" Murrue called out to the crew. "She isn't an enemy!" Badgiruel stared at Murrue.

"Lieutenant Ramius." Kira whispered. Her surprise was visible on her face.

"Don't look at me like that!" Murrue had a pure smile. "It is not surprising that some coordinators came to Orb to avoid the war." Murrue was a kind woman, who was just and smart in her decisions.

"Yes." Kira muttered. She felt a little better now, but she was still worried. She and her friends were still on the Earth Forces ship. "I'm only a first generation coordinator." She revealed. She hoped this would relieve the officers.

"So her parents' are natural." Badgiruel muttered. Her voice was low, but that didn't mean no one heard her. Badgiruel had a bad feeling about this girl. Kira may have been on the Heliopolis, a space colony of Orb, but she was a coordinator. She probably seduced her 'friends,' which was what coordinators were good at. And to add to the coordinator's natural ability to seduce, Kira was beautiful, even though she tried to hide it. Her beauty would go along way with people. Natarle would have to keep an eye on that coordinator brat, since she knew that there would be no way in hell that the children would be allowed off this ship.

"Who cares?" Tolle blustered. "We had enough. Just let us off this damn ship!" His temper was getting away from him.

Murrue's face fell. "I'm sorry, but we can't permit that. You've been exposed to top military secrets." She paused as all the children glared at her. Kira, on the other hand, looked like she had fallen from twenty feet. "Until I contact the appropriate authorities to decided your arrangements, you'll have to stay with us."

Tolle once again yelled out. "WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?"

Kuzzey was also very upset. "No way." He muttered rather loud. He, somehow, moved closer to his crush. Kira was the only thing on his mind right now. He needed to protect her, even if she did a better job doing it herself and that he was a big Chicken.

Natarle Badgiruel watched the whole situation as it unfolded. The three boys seemed to be doing the most yelling. The other girl was glaring at each officer in turn, but had decided to remain silent. Kira's face was blank. There wasn't any readable emotion on the coordinator's visage. That was the problem in the Ensign's eyes. That was what made the coordinator dangerous, and it didn't matter that she wasn't in Zaft.

Natarle looked over to Murrue and Mu. Murrue looked rather upset, and Mu was in a state of disbelief. Badgiruel only stared at them. They did what they had to. They were following regulations. Those who didn't follow the rules were trash, and those who felt bad about following the rules were worse then trash. That was her philosophy. She lived by the rules. That was who she was.

* * *

Kira sat alone in the sleeping quarters for the lower crew, which only consisted of a bed and curtains. The coordinator didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with her parents, who were probably waiting in the shelters right now. Earlier, her friends tried to cheer her up, but Kira just walked away. She needed time to think. So many things had happened to her in such a short period of time that there was too much information for her mind to process.

The space colony was attacked by Zaft. Kira ran for her life with some strange girl, who she had never met before. There were mobile suits in Heliopolis. She was shot at. She saw her best friend, well, she was pretty sure she saw him. She was forced to rewrite an O.S. and pilot a Gundam to save her friends. That fact that she was a coordinator was revealed. She was stuck in this Earth Forces Battleship against her will. Kira was having a bad day .…. no wait. She wasn't having a bad day. She was having a horrible day. She was having the worse day in the history of bad days. And her day wasn't even over yet.

She hugged her knees close to her body as her tears started to wet her clothes. Crying was nothing new to the girl. Kira was known to be a cry baby. She was a sensitive person. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? Athrun, however, was always there for her, whenever she was like this. He was someone she could count on. He never left her side in situations like these, even when she told him to bug off. He would instead pull her into his lap and hold her tight against his chest.

She missed that boy. She prayed one of her friends would listen to her like Athrun had. She wanted her friends to burst right in and hold her like Athrun did. She sighed. She doubted that even if they did come, she would feet better. They wouldn't be the same. She loved that blue headed boy. She wanted that blue-headed boy at her side right now. She needed to be in his arms. She needed to feel that she made the right choice. He would know, if she made the right choice. He would probably tell her to let the Earth Forces die. His mother was killed by the Earth Forces ...She should have known that Athrun would join Zaft. How stupid was she?

Tears ran down her cheeks. Zaft. Athrun was in Zaft. How could he do that? But in reality, did he have any other choice? Plants were the only Nation that he could go to, but that didn't make Kira feel any better. She wanted to talk to him, but that was out of the question. He was in Zaft. Zaft. She felt worse with every passing second. She felt like her heart was about to break, and Athrun would be the one to break it. He was the reason why she never dated anyone. Trust me, she had a lot of offers, but she turned them all down. She would compare them to Athrun, but none would match up, however. She loved Athrun, and she still did. And what would be the point dating someone else? She wanted him and no one else would do. She wanted him right that second. She wanted to be in his arms.

Kira heard footsteps coming her way. She pushed back the curtains in front of the bed, as tears still stained her cheeks. She was a mess, well, a cute mess. To her surprise, Kuzzey stood in front of her. Kuzzey was the last person she expected to see. Don't get me wrong, Kuzzey and Kira were friends, but he was never very close to her. Not like how Miriallia or even Tolle is. She only saw Kuzzey in class or in the lab. She sometime saw him outside of class, but it wasn't much. Kira didn't have a clue that he had a crush on her. She was glad, though. He came. He was a friend.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Kuzzey asked as he studied the girl. He was clearly worried. He felt bad that he didn't come sooner. He would have, if he knew.

Kira sat in the corner of the bed with her back against the wall. Kuzzey sat down next to her, as she rested her head on her knees. "I don't want to be here." She came right out and told Kuzzey that she felt like she made a horrible choice, when she piloted that Gundam. "I just want to be normal."

"Kira." He reached his hand out to her. He hesitated for a second, before he moved her hair out of her face. "We can't change the past."

"I know, but... "

"No buts. I don't want to be in this war either, but there nothing we can do about." He was worried as he looked at her. Kuzzey wasn't a man in shining armor. He was a chicken, in fact, but there was something different about him. He had a kind soul.

Kira stared at the raven. He wasn't really helping much. She needed Athrun. _He is not here, so stop being a big baby, Kira._ She thought to herself. "Huh."

"War is war, and there is nothing we can do about it." He told her.

Kira wanted to hug him one second, and the next, she wanted to hit him. "…" He wasn't helping her at all.

Kuzzey pulled her into a hug. He didn't notice how surprise Kira was at his action. Her arms were pinned between their bodies, and she could only look up into his eyes. "Listen, I know my words didn't help you much, but I wish they did."

"…." Kira was speechless. Did Kuzzey like her? As in more then a friend? Kira closed her eyes. She wasn't really for a relationship, was she? She was still in love with Athrun. Did she even want a relationship with Kuzzey?

"All you need to know is that I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." The boy said. Kira was once again staring at him with her violet eyes. Her eyes filled with tears which then spilled over and flowed from her eyes as she buried her head in Kuzzey's chest.

Her sobs were soft. She was taken in by this boy. He said the magic words in Kira's book, which were similar to the words Athrun would say to her. Kira needed someone to be there for her. Kuzzey seemed to fit that spot. Athrun seemed to vanish from her mind. "I just want a normal life. Is that so hard to achieve?" Kira whispered.

Kuzzey ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled. He had no interest in being on this ship, but at least, it drove the girl of his dreams into his arms. Kuzzey had tried all school year to get her to notice him, but it never worked. Well, it seemed that Zaft had done the work for him. _Stupid coordinators._ He thought over and over again. He wasn't a big fan of coordinators, and it didn't help that Kira was one. True be told, he was angry, when he found out that she was a coordinator. He, however, wasn't going to turn his back on her now, since Kira was one of the sweetest people around. He would just have to keep her away from the evil coordinators. Maybe that would help him feel better about her being a coordinator. But how can he keep her way from herself?

* * *

Athrun was in the back corner of the bridge as his commander went over the details for the next mission. The Earth Forces new battleship needed to be destroyed, and they either had to destroy or capture the Strike . . . Kira. He wasn't even sure that was Kira in that Mobile Suit. Well, he prayed that Kira wasn't on that Mobile suit. He wouldn't be able to take it, if something (or even someone) took her away from him. He wouldn't be able to take it. He had a bad feeling. It was like something was telling him that someone was about to take her away from him.

_Athrun, stop thinking like that! _His mind yelled at him, as he watched Olor and Matthew take theirs orders from Commander Creuset. _First of all you don't know if that was really Kira. Second, Kira wouldn't be dating anyone._ Well, he didn't know for sure that Kira wasn't dating. Why would he care if she did date someone else? _.…. I love her, that's why._ He loved her more then his fiancé. _Third, you are engaged to Lacus Clyne not Kira Yamato! _He told himself. It didn't work, though. He wasn't in love with the Pink Haired Princess. In fact, he saw her as a sister, if anything. Why was he engaged to her? His father and her father thought it would be best for them to marry. Lacus's father was the Supreme Chairman of Plants, so in Athrun's father's eyes, there was no one better to marry his son. Athrun couldn't say anything as his father arranged him to marry that girl.

Kira. She was the only person, who understood him, and he was the only one, who understood her. In fact, he knew, when she wanted him by her side, even when she yelled at him to leave her alone. Well, she didn't yell at him per say, but it was louder then her normal speaking voice. He would go against her wishes and pull her into a hug, which only pinned her arms between their bodies and the only thing she could do was look into his eyes. He had shivers just thinking about her body against his. He didn't know why his body acted like this when they have never even went past kissing. They were rather young to go any farther at the time.

Athrun watched as the two Zaft pilots left the bridge. He snapped himself out of his thoughts of Kira. "Commander, Captain, let me go out." Athrun pleaded to his commanding officers. He had to make sure that wasn't Kira.

"But you don't have a mobile suit action, Athrun." Creuset revealed. "And besides, you had already finished your mission."

"Olor and Matthew are itching for this fight, so just let it go." The captain ordered.

"Yes, sir." Athrun replied. He left the bridge and headed to the hanger. Athrun was heading out no matter what. He had to matter sure that Kira wasn't with the Earth Forces. If she was, He didn't know what he would do.

Athrun floated passed the lounge. Inside, Nicole, Dearka, and Yzak were talking about the weaponry that the Ginns were being loaded with. Athrun didn't really care about what they were talking about. He was on a mission. He wouldn't rest until he saw Kira. He would figure this out.

He put on his red pilot suit. He soon finds himself in the cockpit thinking about Kira. _I have to find out, if that was really Kira in that Mobile Suit. _He launched from Zaft Battleship. He was being called back, but he didn't care. He was heading to Heliopolis.

* * *

Kira was once again in the cockpit of the strike. She had no interest in piloting this evil weapon, but she had no other choice. If she didn't, her friends could die. The Earth Forces Officers tried to use flattery, but Kira didn't care for it. Mu must have thought Kira was the kind of girl, who went for stuff like that. Mu was left rubbing the back of his head. Kira turned them down. She didn't want to pilot that thing. The thing, however, that pushed her over the edge are her friends. Mu and Murrue were talking about how they would be destroyed without the power of the strike. The reaction from her friends was what made her take up arms.

And to made things worse for Kira, the looks, she got from the crew, cut through her. She even got a glare from Ensign Badgiruel, when she got ready to fight. Was it Kira or did Badgiruel really hate her? Kira's hands tighten on the Strike's controls as she recalled all of that. How could they hate her, without even knowing her? They were stereotyping her. It wasn't fair. Just because she was, a coordinator didn't make her evil.

"She doesn't know me!" Kira hollered inside the cockpit. No one heard her, though. That was a good thing. She didn't want to give Badgiruel another unjust reason to hate her. Kira was still a mess from earlier. Kuzzey did help, but he wasn't Athrun. It wasn't the same.…... And Kira couldn't take an 'attack' from Badgiruel.

There was an explosion outside the ship, and Kira's nerves were getting the best of her. She barely heard Badgiruel yelling at her through the intercom. _I don't need her right now._Kira readied her Gundam for Launch. "Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam," She started, "launching." Kira was forced back in her seat, since the G-forces were greater then what she expected. The G-forces were nothing to joke about.

The battle started in no time. The Archangel couldn't fly inside the colony very well, and it was a siting duck. Zaft didn't hold anything back as it opened fire. The most damage was to the colony, however. The Archangel could block most of the fire, but they couldn't go all out with fire power, since they didn't want to damage Heliopolis.

A Zaft Ginn was closing in on the bridge of the Earth Forces's battleship. There was nothing that the Archangel could do. There was a flash of light, and the Ginn blew up. The Strike appeared on the screen as it flew to the other Ginn. The Aegis watched as the battle started between the last Ginn and Strike. The Archangel tried to help, but its attack messed and hit the colony's shaft.

The Ginn attacked like nothing happened. It fired at the Strike, but lucky for the Strike, it was agile. The Strike dodged the laser like it was nothing. Inside the cockpit, Kira was sweating as the stress was getting to her. This was her first day piloting a mobile suit, and she believed she was lucky that she was able to keep up with the Zaft Mobile Suit. She just hoped she would be able to beat him. She had to do something. _The more I dodge, the more the colony gets damaged._ Kira had to finish this battle now.

Kira took the next blast from the Ginn. During the blast of light, the Strike came behind the Ginn. The Ginn couldn't more in time, and the Strike destroyed it.

The Archangel fired at the third and last Ginn, but the blast didn't stop there. It hit the Shaft. The Colony was no longer stable as it took too many hits from the battle. Heliopolis started to come apart. "The colony," was first words that came out of everyone's mouths.

The Aegis and the Strike stood in front of each other. Athrun sat there trying to find the wavelength that would connect him to the Strike. It took him some time before he was able to make a connection. "Kira! Kira Yamato." _This will be hard to explain if this isn't her._

Kira froze as she heard the voice. _That voice ...? _Kira felt herself shake. She wanted to see Athrun again, but this wasn't the way she wanted to see him. "Athrun? Athrun Zala?" Kira's voice was weak. It was hardly audible.

Athrun had a hard time hearing her. "What are you doing here?"

Kira's voice was still weak. "I can ask you a same thing." She tried to sound strong, but she couldn't be emotionless with Athrun.

"That isn't the response I'm looking for." Athrun said. The two Gundams flew around each other. "Kira, why are you here?"

Kira appeared on his screen. Tears fell on her hands as her hands tighten around the controls. She wasn't wearing a pilot suit like Athrun. "I have no choice. I have to pilot this thing." She didn't lie. She really didn't have any other choice, but to pilot this weapon of mass destruction to protect her friends.

Athrun thought his heart would break as he heard her voice. He wanted to pull her into his arms and protect her from the world. He also wanted to kill the bastards that dares force her to pilot that thing. How dare they do that to her? She was innocence. She didn't deserve this. How did they force her into that Mobile Suit? They probably had something over her. He would save her, even if it was the last thing he ever did. He loved her too much to let her drown. He wouldn't let the Earth Forces use her. "I promise you everything will be okay."

"How?" This was why she needs that boy. He always knew what to do.

Athrun didn't get to answer as the colony fell apart. Space began to over take the tiny space colony. Kira and Athrun were pulled in different directions by the suction. Athrun heard Kira scream over the intercom. "Kira!!" He called out to her. Athrun's eye searched for the Strike, but he couldn't get a read on her.

The Archangel was in sight thought. _I have to get out of here! .…. I can't leave Kira. I have to make sure she is okay! _He didn't want to leave the love of his life out here alone in space, or left alone with the Earth Forces. He had no choice in the matter as his alarm went off. The Archangel had locked onto his Aegis. Athrun left the destroyed space colony, even though his heart told him not to.

On the Archangel, they couldn't get a read on the Strike. The Strike's signal vanished in the destroyed space colony. "We can't get a read on the strike."

Silence. "Engines full power, go straight ahead. Keep her steady." Murrue ordered.

* * *

Thankz for reading.

I hope you keep reading!

Thanks to Karone-Sakura, again, for proof reading this.

Badgiruel is evil, so you better watch out for her.

And Kuzzey will team up with the Evil Flay later,.

Poor Kira... Let's hope Athrun can save her!!

Thanks again for reading

-Cass


	4. PhaseShift Down

* * *

I'm not going to say much, but i would like thank Karone-sakura for betaing this.

I am sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this.

I do not own Gundam Seed!

* * *

Phase four:

Phase-Shift Down

* * *

Kira was in total shock. Heliopolis was gone. "Why? How is this possible?" She asked herself. There was nothing there. It was just empty space in front of her. Her home was gone. Everything she ever owned was gone. There was nothing left for Kira. She was alone, very much alone.

Athrun was gone. He said he would help her, save her, but he was gone, no where to be found. Kira wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms.

Her hands were wet with sweat from the battle and nerves. She felt her cheeks only to find them went as well. As she took her hand away from her face she realized she was crying. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had lost everything. Her hands tightened on the controls. "KZZRKKK, X-105 Strike………X-105 Strike Gundam…" Kira could hardly hear what was said over the intercom. "KZZRKKK, X-105 Strike Gundam……Kira Yamato……please respond."

Kira closed her eyes. She had to be dreaming. How could she lose everything in one day? It didn't make sense to her. "Why did it have to turn out like this?!" She cried inside her cockpit. Her tears floated all around her in glittering droplets of sorrow. She shook her head, and her hair mixed with her tears sending them spiraling out around her.

"Can you hear me, Kira Yamato?" Badgiruel called, more like yelled, to her. Her voice wasn't helping the coordinator. Badgiruel's hatred for the poor girl was becoming more noticeable. "Is the Strike Damaged?"

Kira only glanced to Badgiruel's face on the screen. "No, it's fine," Kira answered. _She didn't even ask about me._ Not that Kira expected her to.

"Then return to the ship at once….Do you know the Archangel's location?" The Ensign asked. Her voice was nasty.

"Y-yes," Kira stuttered. _She must think I'm a loser._ She shook her head, causing her tears to fly around the cockpit.

Badgiruel switched off, and Kira was left alone once again. Just as she was going to return to the ship something caught her attention. On her screen, there was a lifeless life pod; it was obvious that it couldn't move. "There has to be something wrong with it." A distress signal was coming from the pod. "I wonder what happened to that pod."

The Strike took hold of the broken pod and headed back to the ship. Kira was stuck outside, waiting for Murrue Ramius and Badgiruel to stop arguing. Ramius allowed Kira to bring in the pod, but Badgiruel, on the other hand, wanted Kira to throw it back to wherever she found it. In the end, it didn't matter what Badgiruel said, since Murrue was the one in charge of Archangel.

* * *

"Commence with the Strike's Maintenance Immediately!!" A man yelled. "It may have to launch again at any moment."

Kira pushed herself out of the cockpit. "Good job, kid."

"Th-thanks," Kira stuttered. She didn't think she did a good job. In fact, she thought she did a horrible job. _Why must I do this?_

"Watch your step!" An Earth Forces Officer suggested to the Heliopolis citizens coming out of the broken life pod.

Kira's orchid eyes glanced at the people coming out of the pod. She would have walked right pass the pod without a second look; however, a girl caught her eye. She wore a pink dress that stopped at the knees, and her red hair stopped at her mid-back. Kira's mouth fell. "Flay, Flay Allster!"

Said girl looked up to Kira. "Oh. You're." She didn't finish her thought, but Kira didn't notice it.

* * *

Kira glided a couple of feet in front of Flay, not wanting to say something stupid. Kira felt inferior, whenever she was around the red head. She was nothing compared to the girl, a year younger than her. Flay had all the friends. All the boys flirted with her. Unlike Kira, Flay was the life of all the parties. Flay had all the luck.

Even if Kira didn't think so, she was beautiful in her own way. Kira was special. She was wise and understanding, unlike Flay. Kira, however, didn't notice these things about herself. Even if she did, Kira didn't think highly of the these things. She felt inferior.

"It's nice to see someone I know, um….," Flay commented.

Kira's mood fell. _She doesn't know my name!_ She whined in her mind. "Kira, Kira Yamato," She introduced herself.

Flay eyed the girl. Kira was always quiet and strange in front of her. It was she was hiding the something, something big. "I was so scared, when the alerts went off." There was a lot pause. "I got separated from my friends and ran to the nearest shelter." She looked down.

Kira looked back to see that Flay had stopped in her spot. "I felt so lonely." Flay went on. "I didn't know, if I would ever see my friends or family ever again."

"I know the feeling," Kira muttered to herself. Flay was too involved with her own problems to care about anybody else's.

The two girls made their way down to the lounge. The door slid open. "Sai!" Flay yelled, catching sight of her fiancé.

Miriallia stood up rather fast. "Flay?" She glanced over to Kira, who looked rather upset. She would have to talk to Kira later.

Tolle and Kuzzey didn't respond with words, but their faces said many different things. The two boys did stare at each other for a long time, however.

"Sai," Flay cried out once again. She jumped him in a matter of seconds.

"Flay…. What are you doing here?" Sai asked, while putting his arms around her.

Kira shook her head before looking down. She wanted nothing more than to jump Athrun. She wanted to be in his arms, but she couldn't. He was with Zaft. Zaft. They were the cause of all her problems right now. She didn't want revenge against them, however. She didn't care about Zaft in the least: however, she cared about Athrun.

She just wanted off this ship. She wanted out of this war. She wanted to jump in Athrun's arms and never leave. She never wanted to pilot that Gundam ever again.

Kira looked back to see Flay and Sai talking. They looked rather intimate. She glanced over to see Tolle and Kuzzey talking. They looked like good friends. She let out a tired sighed. She looked forward and was about to leave the room, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kira, are you okay?" Miriallia asked, removing her hand from Kira's shoulder.

"It's… nothing," Kira lied. She was never a very good at lying. She didn't believe in lying. Lying was a stupid thing to do. It would always catch up with you.

"Kira, why are you lying to me?"

"Miriallia," she whispered.

"Kira, please… You can tell me anything," Miriallia told Kira. Her voice soft as she tried to understand what was going through her friends mind. She spoke, as always, It with the voice of reason was a voice of season. It was like she was trying to talk Kira off the edge of the cliff. It wasn't helping Kira, however. "I can help, like I always do."

"Not this time…Things are different now." Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. _You don't know about Athrun._

"I know-"

"You don't know the whole story. If you did, you wouldn't understand."

"Kira, please, put more trust in me then that," Miriallia whispered to her friend.

"You can say that now, but you wouldn't-"

At that moment, Mu La Flaga came in. "Hey,… there you are," he spoke, eyeing Kira, who still had her back to her friends.

Kira shook her head and smiled. It wasn't her normal smile, however. "Lieutenant, Flaga?" She spoke with a hint of worry.

"You and I are suppose to put on pilots suits and be on standby," he revealed to the brunette.

Kira's friends and Flay watched the whole situation without saying a word. Kuzzey was close in saying something, but his words never came out, when he opened his mouth. He could only watch Kira.

"Our last ditch exit strategy is about to commence," Flaga paused, catching a worried look from Kira. She was too sweet for this war. Flaga sighed. She was too sensitive for the job she was assigned. Pilots are trained to kill. In the art of war, the ones who hesitate are the one who are killed off. It was that simple. Kira was too kind for this war. Mu saw it right way. There was no way around it.

"It'll be pretty tough," Mu La Flaga revealed to her. He wanted to do this on his own. He didn't want to involve anyone of this people and least of all her. He didn't care that she was a sixteen year old girl. He didn't even care that she was a coordinator. He cared about her safety. That was the most important thing. Fighting against Zaft was very dangerous, and he didn't want to see her hurt….He just didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Are you saying you want me to pilot that thing again?" Kira asked.

"Listen, I understand how you feel, but you and I are the only ones who can protect this ship, now," Mu explained to the girl.

"I know!" Kira raised her voice. Her friends stared at her. Kira never raised her voice before. She was sly. She was calm. She was different. "I know that, but…" She whispered. She didn't finish her sentence. There was a long pause. "You have no idea, what I'm going through. No idea at all."

People were walking pass Kira and Mu in the hallway outside the lounge. It was the first time that Kira noticed the innocent people around her. "…" Kira was silent. She felt selfish. She couldn't stand around and do nothing. She couldn't let these people die, because she wouldn't take arms.

"Kira, all we can do is contribute whatever we can, in our own way," Mu spoke. "Whether soldier or civilian." He looked to Kira, who didn't make eye contact with him. "It's tough, but those are the circumstances we now face on this ship." He made her face him.

"I know. I know all of this, but-" Kira started.

"No, buts… The truth is, I'd like to run away from it all myself…, but I can't," Mu revealed to Kira. "So, what'll it be? The choice is yours. Just make sure you don't regret the decision you make."

"Lieutenant…"

"I have to go." Mu disappeared from Kira's sight.

Kira's bangs covered her eyes. "Easy for you to say," she whispered. "I only have two choices, and I will regret any choice I make." A single tear fell from her eye. "I have to choose between Athrun and my friends."

* * *

Kira stood outside the pilots' changing room. She still hadn't decided what she wanted to do. _Athrun, I need you!_ Kira glared at the door as if it was the enemy.

She had too many things on her plate right now, and Kira wasn't prepared to handle them all. She was just sixteen years old. She wasn't a soldier. She wasn't a mobile suit pilot. She was just a student at an industrial college, but in some twist of fate, she was piloting the Earth Forces new Mobile Suit, the Strike...

Her nails dug into her skin. Her face was hidden behind her spiky long hair. "I don't know what to do."

"Search your heart."

Kira's head flew up. She turned around to see Kuzzey, who to her surprise was wearing a dark blue Earth Forces's uniform. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I can't stand around and do nothing." Kuzzey smiled. He was up to something, and Kira had no idea what. _I will have her soon enough. I just need to save my life before I even think about saving her._ He only cared about himself first and others second.

"If you have a chance to save the innocent, you should take it." He paused. Kira nodded. "There are so many people who are counting on you. There are children on board on this ship."

She nodded again. She couldn't put all those people in danger for just one person. No matter how much she loved them. _Athrun would understand._ "I understand," she smiled. "I have to protect the people who can't protect themselves."

Kuzzey smirked, walking pass the coordinator. He typed in the code, and the door flew open. "Good luck, Kira." He kissed her on the cheek.

Kira turned red. "K-Kuzzey," she stuttered.

Kuzzey left her in the doorway of the pilots' room. He had her right where he wanted her. She would be his in a matter of days. There was no doubt.

* * *

Kira zipped up her pink, black, and white pilot suit, which fit her body perfectly, and her skinny shape was very visible in the uniform. Her hair also added to the uniform, hiding the air pack. Overall, she looked different then the average pilot.

Kira was fixing her uniform's collar, when the door slid open. Mu stood in the door way shocked. He had talked Kira into piloting, but he was hoping that she would turn him down. "Well… I see you've made up your mind."

Kira nodded. She had no readable emotions on her face. "I thought about what you said… that I should contribute whatever I can, in my own way…" It wasn't just what the lieutenant said but also what Kuzzey said. She couldn't stand around and do nothing.

"Well, now that you're ready, I better let you in on the plan," Mu informed her, grabbing hold of the brunette.

Kira turned a shade of red. "What plan? What are you talking about?"

Mu La Flaga and Kira Yamato were in their cockpits. Mu La Flaga was calm and relaxed. He knew what he was doing, unlike a certain brunette coordinator.

The alerts went off. "I knew it!" Mu cried out. His hands tightened around the controls. "All right kid,…, it's time for our little plan."

Kira, on the other hand, wasn't ready. Her heart was beating so fast that she was surprised it didn't jump out of her chest. She closed her eyes, hoping to slow her heart down. It didn't work with alerts going off.

"Kira Yamato! Launch Strike in Aile Striker mode," Miriallia ordered.

Kira's eyes widened. Miriallia, wearing a pink Earth Forces uniform, appeared on Kira's Screen. "Miriallia!" Kira was in shock. "What are you…"?"

"I wanted to do something to help out." She paused. "You shouldn't be the only one helping."

_Just like Kuzzey_, Kira thought.

"From now on, I'm the mobile suit and mobile armor combat controller." Miriallia had a big grin on her face. Kira thought it went ear to ear. "Are you ready to launch?"

Kira nodded. _I will never be ready!_ She shook her head. "Kira Yamato, Strike, Launching!" Before Kira knew it, the G-forces were upon her once again.

* * *

The Archangel could do nothing but fire. The Bluster, Duel, and Blitz went for the new Earth Forces battleship. There were blasts everywhere as each side went all out.

The Archangel fired at the Duel and Bluster, but the two stolen Gundams dodged the beams. The Blitz activated it's Mirage Colloid and vanished with no way to tracking it. The Archangel knew what to do, thanks to Ensign Badgiruel. It launched Scatter-Shot missiles. The Blitz was forced to return to it regular form, since it didn't have Phase-Shift armor, when it used the Mirage Colloid. The Duel and the Bluster circle around the archangel, looking for an opening.

The Strike turned back to see the Archangel was in danger. The girl, in side the Gundam, closed her eyes. She had to do something, but what? She was outnumbered. She thrust the controls forward, heading to the Archangel.

If she didn't do anything, all her friends would die. She had to do something. "I have to save it. I can't let them down," she cried.

The Aegis Gundam stopped her dead in her tracks. "Kira!" He switched to her communication channel. He had to talk to her. He needed to save her from the Earth Forces.

Kira was forced in the other direction away from the Archangel. Aegis was coming right at her. "Athrun," she said, when his face appeared on her screen. The look in his eyes told her that he wasn't playing. He looked dangerous. He turned her blood cold.

"Why are you within the Earth Forces?" He hollered at her through the screen. He felt sick, catching sight of the pilot suit that she was wearing. "Why are you fighting for the Naturals?" He felt betrayed by this girl. "Why are you turning your back on me?"

"No," Kira pleaded. She didn't want to lose him, but there was nothing that she could do. She was stuck between a rock and in a hard place. "I'm not in the Earth Forces," she tried to explain. "I have friends aboard that ship!" Kira spoke, finding her voice. "I didn't betray you… I wouldn't betray you."

Athrun's eyes widened. Kira was loyal, and he knew this very well. She always had his back, when they were children. It was long story, but short version; she saved his butt one time with his father. That was why way he made her Tori, the robotic bird.

_They are using her friends against her!_ He growled. His hatred for the Earth forces was greater then ever. They were taking everyone he held dear in his heart away from him, his mother, and now Kira. Who would be next?

He looked down at his message board. _The Vesalius has been hit, _he read the message silently. He was being order back. _I can't just leave her._ He growled again. "Kira, come with me!"

Kira's eyes widened. _He wants me to come with him._ Tears formed in her eyes. "Athrun…" She never got to finish her sentence. Missiles were coming right at her. Kira was being attacked from the other three mobile suits.

Kira felt herself scream as she was knocked around the cockpit. She fired back, but she missed the Duel. "Damn you," She cried.

The Aegis moved slowly around the Strike. The Blitz, Duel, and Bluster were moving around her at a very high speed. Kira couldn't keep up with all three of them. She could barely see the signal that told her to come back to the ship. She was too busy, trying not to get killed. She would dodged one attack only to get hit from the another. She couldn't even make any sense of what Miriallia was saying over the speaker.

If Kira would make one little mistake, and it would cost her, her life and those of her friends. The three mobile suits shot her at the same time. The Strike's leg was damaged. Some pieces of the head were gone. The shield, however, was completely destroyed. "I'm surrounded," she whispered. "I won't last much longer at this rate."

The Strike wasn't moving as fast as it did before. "What was I thinking?" Tears floated around inside her helmet. "I don't stand a chance against three highly trained Zaft pilots." Sure, she was a coordinator, but she didn't have the training that they had.

She pushed the damaged Strike forward. If she was going to die, she would go down fighting. She was shot once again.

Her breathing became heavy. She couldn't speak full sentences. "I'm…. Gonna…die!."

Athrun could hear every single word coming out of the brunette's mouth. "Kira," he whispered, but she didn't hear him. He saw Yzak charge at Kira.

The Strike was already to fire its weapon, when the Strike turned gray. Kira was in total shock. How could she miss that her power level was low? _My Phase shift is down, damn it._ Kira could only watch as the Duel came right for the Strike.

Athrun had to do something. He wouldn't be able to take it, if Kira was killed right in from of him. "Kira, give yourself up."

"I…can't," was her response. She sounded like she had lost everything important to her. "I…I want to come with you, but I can't."

Time was slowing down for the two. "I'm not giving you a choice!" Athrun hollered. "You will come, willingly or not."

"Athrun," Kira muttered, trying to dodge the Duel.

"Kira, I can't lose you." There was a long pause. "I love you, damn it."

Kira was about to speak, when the Duel went in for the kill. Yzak was inches from killing the girl, when a Mobile armor blasted the Duel away. "Are you okay, kid?" Mu asked, flying pass her.

"Y-yes," Kira stuttered.

"Get back to the Archangel, while you still can," Mu ordered.

In the distance, Athrun was having a mix of emotions. He was happy that Kira was alive, but he was upset. He lost Kira yet again. He would save her. Mark his words. He would save her.

Athrun watched as the Strike equipped the Sword Striker Pack. In a matter of seconds, Kira defeated the Duel. She didn't go in for the kill, however.

The battle was no longer in their favor. "We have to pull back," Athrun ordered.

"Not yet," Yzak hissed.

"Yzak, Athrun's right," Nicol agreed.

"I'm not ready!"

"Come on, Yzak. Nicole and Athrun are right." Dearka threw this hands up in the air. "The Vesalius was hit. Our power levels are low. There nothing we can do now." Yzak was outnumbered, so the four Gundams headed back to the Zaft battleship.

Kira was trying to catch her breath as she watched the Aegis leave. Her heart felt like it was about to break. _He loves me._ Tears started to fill her eyes.

Mu was preparing to land on the Archangel, and there was yelling on the communication channel about being sucked into the Debris Belt. It seemed like the main engines were dead, and in matter of hours, the Archangel would be apart of the Debris Belt. It wasn't good.

Kira's mind, however, didn't take in any of this in. It was coming in one ear and going out the others. Athrun's words were taking over mind. _I love you, Damn it._ That was the first time that he ever said that to her. When they were children, they cared very deeply for the other, but they were just best friends. They were too young for love, then.

The Strike found its normal spot in the hanger. Kira pushed out of the cockpit, not listening to the people around her. Her helmet was in her hand, and her hair was floating all around her. The Zipper of her pilot suit was down a little bit.

She didn't pay attention to any of her friends. She only had one thought on her mind. She only cared about one thing. Everything around her didn't matter.

_I love you, too, Athrun._

Thanks for reading.

I hope you liked the chapter,

BTY, something big will happen next chapter. Two will meet. That is the only hint you will get.

Please review.

Thank you, if you review.

-Cass


	5. The Scars of Space part one

9-16-08

Sorry for the long wait, but i had so many other things i had to do. Papers, 90-100 pages to read a night, and other things. I worked really hard on this chapter and i hope you like it.

This chapter is not beta proof, since my beat reader had a family matter to attend to. She has my sympathy.

There will be poll on my homepage, which i would like every one of my readers to take... However don't take it if you didn't read this chapter.

I do not own Gundam seed, so don't sue me!

I hope you like this chapter, and please review and take the poll!

* * *

Phase Five:

The Scars of Space– part 1

* * *

Kira sat alone in a cornered of her quarters, which she was privileged to on the account that she was piloting the Strike.

She couldn't eat, think or sleep. She couldn't keep anything down as the day events were getting to her. In her thoughts, Athrun's words would nag at her. Whenever she closed her eyes, nightmares would haunt her. Her death was the most common of the terrors, but her friends' death scared her the most.

The bed was soaked from her tears. Her hair was a total mess and so was her clothes. Her eyes were red from the lack of sleep. Her tears didn't help much either.

She curled on the bed and hid under the covers. She wanted to hide from her problems and she didn't want to face them. _Stop being a baby!_ She thought.

She was a cry baby and she knew it. Her friends didn't mention it to her, but she knew they thought it. She didn't blame them, even though, since she was the must forgiving there was. Also, Kira didn't have a mean bone in her body.

She couldn't hide from her problems for too much longer. She pushed herself out of bed then she straightened her self out.

* * *

Flay was having a bad day, since _they_ wouldn't let her used the shower/washroom. She was the kind of girl, who had to take two showers a day or else. She hated this nasty feeling that came, when one went without a shower for a day, yet alone a few hours.

Few feet away in the lounge, Miriallia leaned against the wall staring at the redhead. Miriallia only put up with the spoil girl for Sai, who at the time was a few feet away from Flay. Kuzzey, by the way, was in deep thought about something; on the contrary, Tolle was laughing his ass off at something. What a boyfriend he was! She wondered what she ever saw in him.

In the corner of her eye, Miriallia saw Flay sat down next to her Fiancé, which was something Miriallia didn't understand. They were nothing alike; Sai was smart and a sweet person. Flay, on the other hand, was a bitch.

Flay smiled/glared at Miriallia as if she could read the brunette's thoughts. Coordinators might try to make mind reading possible in the future, but Miriallia would hope they would fail. Her mind was the private, and it should stay that way!

"Flay, are you okay?" Sai asked putting his arms around her shoulders.

Flay pushed away from her boyfriend. "I wasn't allowed to take a shower today because of the water shortage." She looked down. "I probably smell."

Miriallia growled slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed. Flay glared at her; in return, Miriallia cocked her head. The silent war didn't last long before Tolle said something stupid. "You could go a week without showering before you smell."

Sai took a step back from his flaming fiancé. Following his lead, Miriallia looked away at the upcoming fight between her boyfriend and Flay. "If I don't shower twice a day, I can't go on living," Flay yelled being over dynamic. "Dirt bag," she hissed.

In matter of seconds, peace and quiet went out the window. Tolle and Flay were at war with their words, which by the way weren't so child friendly. They said every cursed word and insult in human existence. Lets just say, they wouldn't be friends anytime soon.

Oblivious to the fight, Kuzzey was still planning his move. He knew he would need some help getting Kira to stay with the Earth Forces after everyone else had left. She wouldn't stay if her friends weren't there that was the problem. He needed something to make her stay and kill all the coordinators she could before she was killed herself. No, he didn't want her to die, but it was needed to insure the earth's safety.

Miriallia gave up. Flay and Tolle could kill each other for all she cared, well she wouldn't care, if Flay was killed. Flay was evil, especially to Kira; however, Kira was blind to this. Miriallia wasn't, though…. Truth be told, Kira was on the brunette's mind. "I worried about Kira," she announced, which stopped the two idiots immediately.

The gang was the only one in the room at the time, since they scared everyone else way. No one wanted to stay with two horrible teens yelling at each other. "She got knocked around a lot the last time considering she's a coordinator."

"Then that means, Kira is the enemy!" Flay beckoned. Her hands covered her face. This was unbelievable to say the last; Flay never inspected Kira to be a monster. She wasn't going to put her fate in the hands of some monster. "Then she-"

SLAM!

Tolle's fist made contact with the table with excessive force. "NO! Kira isn't the enemy. Can't you see how hard she fights!"

Kuzzey grinned, since he now knew who would help him. Flay was exactly who he needed; in fact, Flay was Kira's 'role mode' in a sense. Kira would listen to the girl; this could be what he was waiting for. He had to talk to Flay alone.

Flay remained quiet as she sat down in the hard bench. "If you say so," she muttered, even though she didn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"We maybe okay with the fact that she's a coordinator, but the rest of the Earth Forces won't be," Kuzzey spoke trying to sound worried. Pretending to be scared all the time was hard work.

He rose from the cold table with nothing else to add to the conversation. His eyes focused on Flay for a second while no one was looking, well, besides Flay of course. She seemed to understand that he wanted to talk to her. He disappeared out into the hall.

* * *

A few seconds later, Flay decided to see what Kuzzey wanted. He sparked some interest in her and she was pretty sure it had to do with that coordinator. She always thought Kira was different, but she never thought Kira was a coordinator.

That thought brought a nasty taste to her mouth. Flay's father was currently working with the Earth Forces, which meant that all coordinators were evil. Consequently, that meant that Kira was evil and she needed to be dealt with.

_I thought he came down this way,_Flay thought as she got lost in this Battle ship. She cursed silently. How was she suppose to talk to Kuzzey, if she couldn't find him?

There she was in a darkened hallway of the Archangel. A window, which looked out into space, sat between the two main engines of the Archangel. She was alone in this creaky dark hallway.

She withdrew into herself. "There's nothing to be afraid of here," a voice called out.

_I like to beg to differ_. Flay felt her nerves get the better of her. "Who's there?"

When the shadow came closer, the luminescence lit up his visage. Kuzzey stared at her with a slightly disgusted face. How was she suppose to help him? He would just have to made do with the cards he was dealt. "I was looking for you."

"I know, I got lost," she glared. He didn't have to scare her to death, did he? What were they doing any ways? Selling their souls to the devil?

Kuzzey didn't respond; he needed her more than he disliked her. "Lets get down with business." Flay nodded. "Kira."

"What about the coordinator?" Flay growled. She didn't want to be yelled at for the scene she caused in the lounge.

"I need your help." Flay's eyes widened. "Don't look at me like that. Kira's services are needed if we are to survive."

"So what do you need me for?"

* * *

Athrun didn't know much he could stand. He was called in to be yelled at by his Commander for his lack of participation in the last fight; consequently, he told Creuset everything.

_"Kira is a coordinator…She's being used…no forced into piloting for those Naturals!" Athrun tried to reason with his commander. "Let me reason with her!"_

_Creuset looked up from the desk. "If she doesn't listen, what then?" _

_"In…that case…Then……" Athrun's fist tightened. Would he even be able to say it? "Then I will kill her."_

Athrun took in a deep breath. He lied to his commander; he would never be able to kill Kira, even if she had a gun to his head. He loved her.

The young coordinator sat in his father's home office waiting for him to arrive. His father wanted to talk to him about Kira. His father was the only council member who knew, and it was going to stay that way, if his father had his way in the matter.

The Emergency Inquiry Commission only Athrun feel worse; he spaced out to cope with it. He was there physically, but emotionally he was no where to be found.

He didn't want to hear how they planned to deal with the Strike…Kira. How could his father, the National defense Chairman, not tell them about the coordinator pilot? If the council knew about Kira, he could save her! _Damn it!_ He cursed.

Athrun couldn't stand still anymore; he started to pace back and forth.

"Athrun, sit down!"

Said Boy froze, when he heard his father. Athrun's eyes followed his father, who took his seat behind the desk. "Yes, father."

The artificial light reflected into the room. The artificial wind gashed into the room.

Everything round them became unimportant to them as they had urgent things to talk about. "Athrun, I called you here to talk."

"About?"

"The pilot of the enemy mobile suit."

The house was empty.

The room was deadly silent for a while as Athrun was frozen.

Athrun didn't respond. "I know Mrs Yamato is the pilot," he stated him, even if they both knew he knew about her. He knew her personal, but that of coarse, wasn't his doing. His wife, Lenore, cared deeply of the first generation coordinator. Kira was like a daughter to Mrs. Zala. To him, she was brat, who held his son from becoming the best, and she was doing it yet again. Athrun was being dragged down by that girl.

There was something that Patrick Zala didn't understand though. First generations coordinators were hard to come by now a days; incidentally, there were only a few left. They, however, were dying off any ways. So the question was how could there still be a first generation coordinator that young. He knew that Dr. Hibiki had been creating first generations coordinators, but he stopped years before he was killed. Hibiki had been working on a new project: the ultimate coordinator.

"You mustn't let her cloud your judgment."

"I can't!" Athrun blustered as his eyes fell to his hands. Yelling at him father wasn't the best of ideas. "She's important to me."

Zala didn't want to ask why, since he was pretty sure why. Athrun loved Kira more than Lacus. It was that simple and Patrick Zala knew it. "She's a traitor."

"She's is being forced."

Was Hibiki successful? Did he create the ultimate coordinator? Was Kira it? The Yamato and Hibiki were connected, so it was possible. Mrs. Yamato and Mrs Hibiki were sisters; it wasn't that hard to believe that Mrs. Hibiki trusted her daughter to Mrs. Yamato. To add to evidence, Kira Yamato was a first generations coordinator, who had no piloting experience what so ever. So how could she pilot the Strike with that degree of success? She had to be the ultimate coordinator. There was no other way to explain it. Patrick Zala was sure of it.

That changed everything. The ultimate coordinator was in the hands of the Earth Forces; it was a dangerous situation. If Kira Yamato could keep up with four well-trained Zaft pilots after a few days, what could she do after a couple months? She would have to be dealt with, which probably meant she would have to be killed. It was real shame to have to kill the ultimate coordinator, when so much could have been learn from her… She could have been great.

It hit him like a pound of bricks.

She still could be great. He just had to get her away from the Earth Forces, and he had the perfect weapon for that, his son. "Athrun."

"Yes, father," Athrun shifted. The look in his father's heart frightened him.

"Your friend, Kira," he paused as Athrun's eyes widened, "can't stay with those monsters." Athrun moved a little closer to the Chairman. "Capture the girl at all costs," Patrick Zala ordered.

Athrun wasn't expecting that from his father. '_You must kill her!_' came to mind first to be honest. Was there something about Kira that he didn't know? Did his father know? "Father?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Why capture?"

"I thought you would be glad."

"I am."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's a traitor. I would have thought you would want her dead," Athrun confessed. His hands rested on the desk as he leaned closer to his father.

"Do you want her dead?" Athrun shook his head. "Then there's no problem. You said it yourself that she's being forced. If that the case, then it is our responsible to save her," Zala lied to cover his own reasons.

"Yes, father." Athrun felt like he was missing something important. Well, he knew he was missing something important.

Athrun headed to the door, when Patrick Zala called him back. "Athrun, Lacus's ship is missing," he said plainly.

The boy froze. Why did his father wait so long before telling him? She was his fiancé; he had every right to know! _Yea, but you love Kira,_ his voice of reason called out to him. "H-how?"

"We don't know. All we do know is that the service ship disappeared in the vicinity of the debris belt."

Athrun's hand was frozen to the doorknob. "I'm going."

"You're her fiancé, so that would be the best." Patrick wasn't focus on Lacus, who in his mind wasn't important. In his mind, Kira Yamato was key to achieving his goal.

* * *

After some time, Kira left her quarters feeling lost. She always felt like this, when she saw Athrun nowadays.

Her chest felt tight and she had a hard time breathing. It was like her lungs were on fire, whenever she thought of that boy, the boy she loved with all her heart.

The pink Earth Forces uniform felt her body perfectly; however, there was one thing she wished she could change: the mini black shirt, which only seemed to get shorter every second. She felt rather uncomfortable in this 'slut' uniform… Why were the uniforms like this? Was there a pervert in charged of design?

The hallways were quiet and empty, which made sense. It was getting late, which was difficult to tell in space. How do you tell time in space? How do you know how much time have pass, if there was no day to tell you?

Her petite body floated through space while her mind was on something else.

"Kira!"

Kira wasn't paying attention to the girl calling her name.

"Kira!" This time was louder; however, the coordinator didn't even hear the girl. "Kira!" Flay was getting annoyed rather fast. She reached out for Kira's shoulder. It happened so fast that Flay never saw it comes. Kira had pinned the red head face first into the wall. "What's the hell are you doing?!" Flay's voice echoed down the hallway.

Kira blinked her orchid eyes. "Flay? What?"

Flay wanted to hit Kira, but she knew better. Hitting a coordinator was a very bad idea, especially since she couldn't fight. "Can you let me go?" she mumbled.

"Oh." Kira released the girl.

Flay had to force herself to remain calm. Hitting Kira wasn't apart of Kuzzey's plan also. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Kira felt horrible.

_"Befriend her, Flay."_Kuzzey's words replayed in Flay's mind. "Argh."

Footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Similarly, voices soon followed.

_"Why?"_

_"She admires you. She will listen to you."_

"I'm so sorry." Kira rubbered her head in shamed. Why was she so on edge? How was she able to sense the girl? But unable to hear Flay call for her?

"It's fine," she snorted. Flay would rather get hit by a bus than forgive the slut in front of her. That uniform, fitting tight against her body, made her look like she was asking for it… Kira was hot and it made Flay's blood boil. She wished she looked the way Kira did. _She's probably not a virgin anymore. I bet she slept with lots of guys._

Kira noticed Flay's eyes glance her over, and for some reason she felt sick about it. She didn't know why? She wanted Flay to like her; incidentally, it felt like she was being played with. "Good. I wouldn't want you mad at me."

"Ms. Yamato," A faceless officer called to Kira.

"Yes."

"You are wanted on the bridge."

"Okay." The officers left.

Kira turned back to Flay, but the red hair was gone. "That was strange," she admitted. She lead against the wall for a second as she caught her breath.

Everything was happening so fast. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

* * *

Pieces from destroyed ships and colonies orbited the Archangel. The debris Belt was a graveyard that no one wanted to visit. It was full of fears and hatred that it could change any heart.

Deep within the debris belt, the remains of Junius Seven struck Murrue's heart, but she had no choice. They needed supplies; consequently, it was the only place they could get them from. They didn't have any other choices.

Murrue, Badgiruel, and four lower ranking officers were the only one on the bridge right now. Mu, at the moment, was telling the rest of the crew about their predicament. Murrue, however, wanted to tell Kira herself. The 'Captain' didn't know how Kira would take the news, since she was a coordinator after all.

The door slid open revealing the young coordinator. There was a warm smile on her face despite the days events. "You called."

"Kira, lets take a walk." Kira nodded. Murrue rotated to Badgiruel. "Watch the bridge," she ordered.

Kira glanced at Badgiruel only to see a glare intended for her. _What did I ever do to her?_ She thought. "Okay," Kira followed the 'Captain.'

The coordinator soon found herself in the empty hallway of the Archangel with Murrue Ramius. "Kira, we have no other choice." She fixed her hair behind her ears.

Kira didn't like the sound of that. She leaned against the wall preparing for the worst. "What are you talking about?"

Murrue didn't move. "As you know, the Archangel is in need of supplies."

"Yes, I know." Kira closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. _There have to be more than that._ She looked calm and collective, which was opposite of how she felt earlier that day. "Just tell me."

"We are going to take our supplies from Junius Seven."

Kira's eyes flew open. "Your kidding!"

"No, I'm not."

"How can you be so heartless?" Kira hollered and her voice carried throughout the ship. "It haven't even been a year yet!" _Athrun's mother was killed there_, she thought. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"We have no other choice."

"NO CHOICE! YEA RIGHT!…IS THIS HOW THE EARTH FORCES CONDUCTED ITSELF?" Kira demanded. She was no longer leaning against the wall. Her finger nails were deep in her flesh that they were drawing blood.

"Kid, calm down."

Murrue and Kira turned to see Mu La Flaga. "How can you ask this of me?" Kira turned away from the two Earth Forces Officers.

"We are alive and to stay alive, we must do this, even if we don't want to," Mu admitted as he glanced to Murrue, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Kid." He reached out to her.

"No, I can't…I won't do this," she snorted.

"Kid-"

"I got this," Murrue interrupted. "I can't even imagine how hard this is… If we had any other choice, I wouldn't have ask this of you."

Kira looked over her shoulder with a unreadable emotion in her eyes. "I know."

She blinked, when she found a warm hand on her shoulder. "Kira," her name escape from Mu's lips. He didn't know what to say apart from what was already said.

Mu had come to respect and cherish the female coordinator in the short time he had known her. She was like the sister he never had.

"I will do it, but I have a condition," Kira announced. Both officers nodded and she continue, "I'm going to check it out first."

"Of course, you will have to see if is safe," Murrue said. _She had to be the first one out anyway._

"I'm not done. Give me an hour or two alone in that place," Kira demanded.

"Kira, we can't let you do that!" Murrue blustered.

"Why are you afraid I will bolt?" Kira guessed.

"They may not be, but I'm." Badgiruel appeared in the hallway. Her face told it all. Her hatred for the poor coordinator was nothing but evident.

Kira was getting use to this ensign's behave. "I didn't ask you."

"I know," Badgiruel paused, "but I am giving Lieutenant Flaga and Captain Ramius my opinion." Said people glanced at her as if they were telling her to shut-it. "You're a coordinator. It is in your nature."

"Ensign Badgiruel, enough!" Murrue was soon inches away from the Ensign. "I didn't ask for your opinion…..You are suppose to be on the bridge."

"Yes, but-"

"Kira, you may have your wish," Mu La Flaga waved at her. "Two hours."

"Thank you, Mu." Kira smiled a really smile. She didn't know what she would find; however, she felt like she needed to do this.

* * *

The Aegis charged alone through space as it headed to Junius Seven, which was the last place Lacus's ship was spotted.

The debris belt was hungry for another victim, but the gundam dodged the debris like it was nothing. The young Zaft pilot kept his eyes on the path in front of him. He would find Lacus then he would save Kira.

The darkness of space only seemed to dim his spirits as it waited to eat him alive. That wasn't what he feared the most; instead, he feared that he would lose Kira. Not Lacus, his fiancé, and he was disgusted with himself. He was suppose to be in love with Lacus not Kira. His heart didn't care.

Junius Seven came into view. The hideous baneful structure stood out from the destroyed cartilage around it.

Tears started to fill the boy's helmet, but he didn't care. At any rate, he was falling apart at the sight in front of him. His mother was on Junius Seven, when the infectious Earth Forces attacked resulting in his mother's death.

Why did he think he could do this?

His hands tightened around the controls; in addition, his eyes were closed. _I can do this_. He released the controls a few seconds later; next, he ripped off his helmet sending his tears flying into the cockpit. "I have to do this."

Minutes later, his helmet was back on his head and his hands were back on the controls. He was heading to Junius Seven.

* * *

Kuzzey just heard that Kira was going to Junius Seven alone for two hours. Let just say, he was pissed. How could they let her go out? Didn't they take in where they were letting her go?

Junius Seven was the last place Kuzzey wanted the young naive coordinator to go, especially when she was battling with herself. Furthermore, he didn't know what Kira was looking for there, and that didn't seat easy with him. Was she looking for a escape?

No, that couldn't be it. She wouldn't leave her friends, let alone him. Kuzzey believed that he held an important spot in her heart. "Come out already," the boy demanded as he shut his eyes.

Flay held her arms to her chest. "Now what?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

"We can't let her go out!" Flay rose her voice; as a result, it carried down the hall.

Kuzzey's eyes flicked. "Quiet down. We don't want to be over heard."

Flay growled. He was treating her like a child. "I know," she hissed.

"We can't do anything. We can only hope that she will go back." Kuzzey eyed the young girl from the cornered of his eye.

"What if she doesn't?" Flay snorted. Why was she taking orders from him?

"There is no where else she could go." He turned his back on the girl. "Even if she tried to leave, the Archangel could stop her."

"I guess," she muttered. Flay wasn't too sure, since Kira was unpredictable in a mobile suit.

* * *

The Strike moved to the catapult. Once inside, the mobile suit was equipped with the Aile striker pack.

Inside the cockpit, Kira was getting ready in her own way. Physically, she was ready; however, mentally she was going insane. Junius Seven was where this War was started. It was where Athrun's mother was murdered. It was a symbol of hatred.

She would have two hours alone in this place. After that, she could have to radio in to the Archangel and then they would collect what they needed from the fallen colony. In her mind, she was yelling or rather screaming that this wasn't right; nevertheless, she had no choice. At any rate, she rather do it this way then any other way.

The Strike flew forward; while, the g-forces attacked her. Kira pushed the Strike forward; meanwhile, the Archangel vanished from her sensor. At the same time, Junius Seven was taking over her screen.

After making it into one of Junius Seven's hangers, Kira released herself from the Strike cockpit. She left her only weapon, a gun, in the Strike's cockpit in spite of Mu's warning. He told her to take a gun incase she ran into something that wasn't dead. In Kira's mind, that wasn't possible. Even if it was, she wouldn't shoot it. There was enough death in this place as it is.

Kira felt her soul die as a body caught her sight. She pushed herself forward trying not to look. Somehow, she kept on her path. She would stop every now and then to see if there was anything important she should look at. There wasn't.

It was too spooky to be there. It was too quiet and dark; in fact, it was hard to see where Kira was going. If she wasn't careful, she would drift into a dead body. In that case, she could have to fight every fiber of her bring not to scream. It wouldn't matter if she did, though. No one would hear her….well she hoped no one would hear her.

Twenty minutes had disappeared from her two hours time limit, when she came across a strange door. It was locked; meanwhile, the key pad was blinking. _I'm surprise that this place still have power,_ she thought.

She started to type, and about two minutes the day opened. Incidentally there was another door four feet in front of her. The door behind her slammed shut; she was trapped.

"Stabilizing." A computerized voice stated.

Kira started to wonder. Where did that door go that this tiny room had to be stabilized?

The door in front of her glided open. Her legs started to move, carrying her into the room, which was rather huge; it seemed to be a lounge. Across the way, there stood another door.

Beep!

Beep!

The scenery on her pilot suit was beeping. Kira blinked…. It wasn't possible. How could there still be breathable air left in this place? It didn't make sense.

Kira didn't have time to pond it as the door across from her slid open. Her eyes widened. A Zaft pilot stood in front of her; similarly, he had the same look as surprise as she had on her face. "Athrun," she gasped as she caught his face.

* * *

A major twist! what will happen next. Your vote in my poll will affect what will happen next!

Once again, i'm sorry about my grammatical errors. I hope they weren't too bad.

Now, my readers about my other stories, don't worry i will update them as soon as i can! I will update 'Can i be my true self?' first then New Purpose. Thanks for waiting.

-Cass


	6. The Scars Of Space part 2: The Key

hello, everyone

sorry for the long wait. i sent this to my beta but she hasnt gotten back to me so i am just going to put this up here without being beta. so if there are mistakes, i am sry. not in the mood to fix them. My life is screwed so i have no interest to even care anymore. My Boyfriend is kinda getting annoy at my poor view of life right now. so yea.

please review and comment. just dont kill me on the grammar. um not in the mood to write anymore.

Infinitesimal Change

* * *

Phase six:

The Scars of Space– part two:

the Key

* * *

Kira didn't know how she ended up on the floor but things like that happened when faced with a situation like this. There he was with his mouth wide open staring at her; it only took a few seconds before he glided to her. Time seemed to be moving all so slow for the female coordinator.

After that everything jumped into super speedy. The next thing she knew was her helmet was off and she was pinned against the wall by Athrun's body. His warm lips were jammed against her. He was kissing her.

Minutes flew by before the boy release her lips but not for long. He grabbed her cheek and kissed her again. This kiss was longer and it had more passion than before. "Kira, I have longed for that," he said as he stopped kissing her. He rested his forward head against her's.

"A-Athrun," Kira, who was still in otter disbelief, muttered. Her childhood friend was in front of her kissing her. He was in Zaft and she was in a Earth Forces pilot suit. "What? How?"

"The daughter of the Supreme Chairman is missing. I was assigned to find her," he answered but he left out the fact that he was engaged to the young lady. "She disappeared somewhere in this area."

"What?" she cried. The Archangel would be in danger if more Zaft soldiers came looking for the girl.

Athrun sensed her worry and he knew it was for the damn legged ship that he will be able to destroy now. Kira wouldn't be going back to that blasted ship if he had anything to say about it. "Enough! Forget that ship! It has caused nothing but trouble for us!"

"I can't!"

"You will!" He pinned her hard against the wall and he captured her lips. This time he wasn't so loving. "You are coming with me!"

"No!" Kira cried as she tried to push him away. Athrun, however, was able to catch her hands and kiss her again.

"I love you and you aren't going anywhere!"

Kira froze. He said those words, which stopped her heart, again. O, she wanted to hear him say those words to her; incidentally, she wished he had said them some other time. She would do anything to hear those words again. "Athrun," she whisper quietly.

Athrun's hand found the zipper to her pilot suit. "I know you love me. Show me how much," he whispered softly in her ear while he pulled the zipper down.

Kira nodded her head. She wanted him since they were kids, and she wanted him even more now. Sure it wasn't the right time or situation, but she wanted him. She needed him. She wouldn't ever be happy without that boy and she sure he knew it.

Soon her pilot suit and helmet lay on the other side of the air locked room. Soon after that, she was left in her bra and panties. Athrun picked her up bridal style and laid her on the sofa in the corner of the room. A few minutes later, a naked Kira was underneath the half dressed Athrun. His lips kissed every part of the girl while she finished undressing him.

He didn't asked if she wanted to stop or anything along those lines. He didn't want to stop and he didn't think he could if she asked, so it was better left not asked.

–––

About an hour and an half later, Kira, soaked in sweat, was curled up in Athrun's arms who also shined. That was one of the most painful experience she ever had. She wanted to yell stop after 15 minutes, but Athrun seemed to be enjoying her screams and moans. After an hour, the pain was still great and she was close to yelling him to stop. She didn't because she wanted to have sex with him. She wanted to show how much she cared for him. She just didn't know it would hurt this much.

No one told her that sex would be that painful. Why didn't anyone tell her? Was it suppose to be a big secret? Would it get better? She would imagine, since people wouldn't be doing it if it was always that painful, right?

Her tears soaked his chest and her body was sore.

She didn't think she would be able to get up, which wasn't good since she was due back in five minutes. She would have to run, but there was no chance in hell she would be able to. She had no idea how she would get to the Strike or the Archangel. Pain shot through her every time she moved in Athrun's arms. She hated to see how much pain she would be in when she tried to walk. She flinched at the thought.

"Kira, I love you," he kissed her again like he was asking for more.

"I love you, too." She kissed him again. "I don't think I can move."

Athrun frowned. He didn't mean to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. It seemed he did. He was too hard on her. "I will help you get dress." She nodded.

He seemed to enjoy putting her clothes back on her probably since he was able to touch her again. Hey, he was a man, and men always have sex on the brain.

"I have to go," she winked in pain standing up. _I am going to be late, and Badgiruel is going to have my ass._ She smiled picking up her helmet, which was the only physical thing she could do at the time.

"You aren't going anywhere," Athrun told her placing a kiss on her head. He wasn't going to let her go after that love making.

"Athrun, I have to go!"

"Even after we made love?" he hissed.

Kira flinched. His tone was full of anger and it scared her. "I have to!"

"No you don't, and you won't. I need you and you need me!" He grabbed her forced a kiss upon her lips. "I love you. I can't go on with you," he uttered.

"Athrun-" everything went black.

The Zaft pilot glanced down at the girl. She wasn't going anywhere if he could help it. "Kira, I am so sorry but I had no choice…… What have I done? I'm engaged to Lacus," he revealed to the unconscious Kira.

He placed her helmet on as well as his and make his way to pick up the two gundams. He would get his gundam first of course.

* * *

Badgiruel hissed ever so quietly; Kira Yamato hadn't checked in yet. It was ten minutes passed the time she was suppose to. _That brat must have escaped! Shit, damn it! I should have stopped this. _The Ensign was furious with herself for letting the coordinator go out to the colony. She should have guessed the traitor has plans of leaving them.

The bridge was ever so quiet as everyone in the room was on edge. Kira wasn't the kind of person to miss a mark like this. Where was she? Why didn't she get into contact with them? "The brat has betrayed us!" Badgiruel growled not being to hold it in anymore.

"Hold your tongue!" Murrue hissed as she stood from her seat. The rest of the crew watched careful, since in this situation, it wasn't the best to interrupt. Even Mu knew better than to act but he watched waiting to jump in from his seat. Kuzzey watched from the corner of his eyes but he tried to pretend that his screen in front of him was the most valuable thing that ever existed; however, on the inside he was going crazy.

"Why is that? Why should I hold my tongue?" Badgiruel snorted as she stood from her seat. "I never trust the kid! And now look! She hasn't contacted us in two hours! Why did you give her those two hours?"

"Do you know where we are?" It wasn't really a question for Murrue was damn sure Badgiruel knew where they were. If she didn't, then she shouldn't be a soldier. "If I didn't, we would have lost Kira any ways!"

"I don't like that coordinator! We are fighting coordinators; all we knew she could be a spy!"

Fist balled, Murrue had to do everything in her power not to hit the Ensign. "Without her, we would all be dead!"

"Flaga could have flew the G-weapon," Badgiruel tried to explained. "He would have been better suited for it!"

Mu narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to be called into this battle but yet he was unable to keep himself out of it. He sighed, there was no way out now for him. "I could I guess, but I'm no where as good as Kira. I doubt I will be ever to be able to match Kira despite my years of experience."

Murrue smiled lightly at Mu; on the other hand, Badgiruel was boiling. Why was she being outnumbered here? She could lead this ship a lot better than that woman. "You may believe that, Lieutenant Flaga, but I do not. I can count countless times where you were more helpful than the brat."

"I can see your point, but that is because I have a long history of battle experiences so I'm able to see which strategy would work better in most situations." He paused so he could think. He wanted to explain himself without sounding like an idiot. "However, Kira would figure out ten strategies in seconds flat and she can out pilot me any day. She just doesn't have the experience to know which one would be best to use, but overall, she is still the better choice over me."

"Say all you want! But we wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for that bitch!" Badgiruel barked before heading out. She didn't stay along enough to hear Murrue yell at her for calling Kira a bitch.

"How dare she!" Murrue snapped. She glanced around the room to Kira's friends who looked like hell well besides Kuzzey of course. He didn't have a expression on his ugly face.

Mu rose from his seat. "I'm sure she is not alone in her thinking!"

"I'm sure as well." Murrue glanced around again before looking at Junius Seven. "We are heading out. Kira or no Kira."

* * *

Athrun felt troubled leaving Kira alone on the Zaft ship but he had no other choice. He had to find his Fiancé, Lacus Clyne which he still had to tell Kira about. When he left the Vesalius, Kira was still unconscious. He wanted to wait until she had opened her eyes, but Commander Creuset had ordered him to leave.

Athrun once again was flying to the Debris Belt looking for the or rather his Pink Hair princess. However, his mind was on Kira. What was going to happen to her? What did his father want with Kira?

He growled remembering the conversation between him and his father. He was starting to dislike the man, who wasn't a father to him after his mother died.

This place gave him the creeps and it sent him in a minor depression. He glanced back to Junius seven. Why did Kira and he have to first make love in that horrible place? He shook his head. He mustn't think of Kira now. Especially not the memories he was having. He would remember her nails dig into his back and how it drove him through the roof. He remember how it felt to be in her and how he longed to do it again. He remember how it felt when he heard his name escape from her pink lips. He could still feel her skin against his. It sent shivers down his spine just thinking about having her again. He will have her again; he will see to that.

_Stop it, athrun!_ His voice of reason called to him. _You have to find Lacus, your Fiancé! The woman who you are suppose to be in love with. The women who was suppose to be your first._ He bowed his head in shame. What had he done? He couldn't be with Kira even though he wanted to be. He was in engaged with Lacus and there was no way round that. It was better if he forgot about Kira……… that was impossible.

Tears fell down his face as he thrust forward. He will find Lacus no matter what and he would marry her no matter what. He would have no choice but to give up Kira.

Something caught his sight. It was a life pod!

* * *

Everything was dark and a girl was having a hard time finding her way out. It didn't help that her body was sore as hell. She could barely stand even with the help of a unseen object. The silence was unnerving to the point that she thought she went deaf.

Light sparked through the darkness and shapes began to appear in a pattern. The light was blinding and she squeezed her eyes lids shut as she tried to protect her eyes from the evil light. "I see you are finally awake, Ms. Yamato," a voice called out.

Kira blinked her eyes before turning her head to the owner of the voice. He had long light blonde hair. He wore a white mask that covered the upper part of this face; in addition, his white Zaft suit was shocking to the coordinator girl. It only meant one thing: Athrun was true to his word. She wasn't going anywhere. She was trapped on the Zaft ship and there was no chance in hell that she would be able to escape. _What about the Archangel?_ Tears formed in her eyes; however, she wasn't going to let them fall.

"I am sure you know that you are on a Zaft Vessel," the man's voice only seemed to unease her more.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"Ms. Yamato, I need you to understand the situation that you are in." When she didn't respond, the man continued on, "you are in a very tricky spot."

"I fought against Zaft. I will die a traitor's death, right?" How she was able to get that out was beyond her.

"It does but it seems that you have an angel watching out for you," he said as he took a seat across from Kira, who was now leaning against the wall in shock. "You had no choice but to fight Zaft. The Earth Forces forced you into it by using your friends against you." He had no emotions on his face.

"It wasn't like that," she whispered. The tears began to fall. "I decided to pilot to save my friends."

"Hm…," he thought for a second. "Did they say your friends would die if you didn't or something along the lines that their lives were in your hands?"

"…" Kira felt lost. He was turning everything around and dropping her in deep water. "……They didn't force me to."

"Didn't they? I'm sure Lieutenant Mu La Flagacould have piloted the mobile suit," the commander pointed out while standing up.

"No, he couldn't….he couldn't," Kira closed onto herself. "They said, I was the only one who could pilot."

"To save your friends," he finished the sentence. He someone how cheated toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Tears fell from her amethyst eyes as she glanced back to his hands. "To save my friends," she agreed and bowed her head in shame. _He's right. They used me_.

"May I call you Kira?" She nodded which caused him to smile. "And I'm Commander Creuset." He had her right where he wanted her and there was no one to save her. The Ultimate Coordinator was in his grasp at last. "The council understands that you didn't want to help the Earth Forces." Kira looked up at him with the most pleading look in existence.

He held out his arms to her and she jumped in without a second thought. She cried into his chest and it didn't feel awkward that she was crying in some strangers arms. She felt like she knew it him in some odd way.

He ran his fingers through her long brunette hair. "Those people won't ever lay a hand on you again." She didn't answer but he felt her nodded her head.

––-

Kira was given a quarters of her own, since Commander Creuset thought it was best. That was where she was for the last three hours. She didn't leave the room, since she was afraid of what she might come across. She knew the Buster, Duel, and Blitz pilots were on a different Zaft ship; however, Athrun was still gone and that didn't sit too well with her. She felt safe with that boy. It wasn't that she didn't feel safe on this ship. It was because she didn't know what would happen to her here.

The Commander, who seemed nice enough, offered her spot in the Zaft Military but she turned him down. One, it wasn't right for her. Two, she didn't know if she could fight in a mobile suit ever again. Three, if she did join, she wouldn't be on the same team as Athrun, so it wasn't worth it to join. In addition, she would feel lost without him.

That aside, she wasn't a killer unlike what her name suggested. She didn't want to take another person's life. She didn't have the right to decided who life was worth taking. Sure, she was worried about being killed herself; however, others' lives were more important than her own. In addition, she didn't want to be used again like the people on the Earth Forces did to her.

She just wanted to see Athrun again especially after what they did. Did that make them a couple? Did that mean they were lovers? What did that mean? He said he loved her. He saved her from the Archangel. Kira only assumed that they would start to date. O, she loved the thought of that. It brought a smile to her face. She would like nothing else but that. She had to see Athrun again. She just had to.

Kira jumped off her bed with much joy in her step. Her pain or rather her soreness was gone and she was a perfect shape again.

She made sure she was dressed nice, which was hard to do when she wear a Zaft skirt and a plain white shirt. She couldn't wear her Earth Forces Pilot's uniform, now could she? The door slide open revealing the off-green hallway.

She looked in both directions and randomly picked on, since she had no idea which way she should go. It didn't matter any ways, since she had no clue where he would be. She wouldn't get lost since she memorized the ship as she moved. That was one of her many skills… She had many skills it wasn't even funny.

She spent the hour looking around the ship and she would smile when she came across the crew. They seemed nice enough. _Maybe this will all turn out for the best,_ Kira thought as she rounded a corner. She froze instantly.

In the far corner of the area, Athrun stood with his back facing Kira. In front of him, was a girl with bright pink hair. A robot ball bounced around her feet like an annoying fly that wouldn't die. They weren't talking too loud so Kira had to sneak up closer to listen. No one notice her though.

"Athrun, thank you for saving me," the girl cheered. She had the nicest smile Kira have ever seen. It was the kind of smile that pulls people in.

"I would do anything for you," Athrun replied putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she kissed him on the cheeks.

Kira almost fell over. Why didn't he stop her? She shook her head. She was angry which were something she never wanted to feel. She had no right to feel this way. She didn't know what was going on. They could be old friends………but she was his old friend. She could be family………but he didn't have any family besides his father.

"We are engaged to be married," Athrun smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will give up my life to protect you, Lacus."

That was it. Kira broke into a million pieces; however, no one had noticed her yet. _How could he? We made Love. No, we had…… sex… that is it. That is all it can be since he is engaged to marry her._ She had a hard time keeping in her tears. _How could he do this to me?_

Kira didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she hurried away from there as quickly as possible. She couldn't bare listen to anything else that might come out of their mouths. She needed to get as far away as possible from those two.

She picked up speed the farther away she was from the happy couple. She was only a blur to the people she ran pass in the hall. Kira was deaf to crew's calls and curse words. She didn't know where her legs were taking her, but she knew she had to get away. She needed to be alone.

How could he do that to her? He said that he loved her but yet he was engaged to another. Was he just playing with her? Did he just want sex? Was that all she was? _Why is he doing this to me? Was it just to get to me? Make me weak so I can taken to Zaft? _Was she only a weapon and a tool?

It seemed to her that where ever she went she was used. Maybe she needed to start fresh. Away from people who knew her. A thought popped into her head which resulted in her changing direction.

In a matter of minutes, Kira found herself outside specific person's quarters. He waved her in. The man didn't turn away from his computer to acknowledge her. He, however, was very interested in what the girl had to say.

"I'm in," she paused. "I accept." Her voice was strong.

He was surprised; he didn't think she would accept let alone this soon. What changed her mind? "Very well, I will make arrangements."

Kira nodded and left with her head up high. The man watched her leave from the corner of his eyes with great interest. Things were better than expected. Zaft had the Ultimate Coordinator. They had the ultimate weapon to end this war. "She has accepted the offer," he spoke.

"Good, now we can began with our plan. We have the Key," a voiced answered form the intercom or rather the communication device. "The door can be opened now."

* * *

thank you for reading. Please Review!

haha the plots thickens!!!!!!

She is the Key, but to what?

what will Kira do next?

what will Athrun do when he finds out what Kira has just done? What will he do Period? Kira has found out about him being engaged?

I hope you like this chapter.

dont kill me for bring Athrun and Kira togather and then pulling them apart.

I hope you will stay tune for more

Cass


	7. Enemy songstress

I do not own Gundam Seed

Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it.

I wanted to get this out sooner but the internet I was stealing didn't want to work haha.

Review please! I like reviews….even I hardly review myself….I am a lazy ass

I hope my grammar doesn't kill you, haha. It isn't that bad haha

Well here it is, I hope the long wait didn't turn anyone way! I will be working on more chapters plus my other stories more since I don't have anything else to do!

and never fall in love!!!! it is a bitch and it hurts like hell!

* * *

Phase Seven:

enemy songstress

* * *

A Zaft jacket, the only thing she wasn't wearing, lay on the bed untouched as the rookie soldier stared at it. When she put it on, she would truly be a Zaft soldier and there was no turning back. Everything was already set. She just needed to put on the red jacket. Kira hesitated for a few seconds before she was able to put it on.

In her quarters, there was full length mirror. It was beyond her why there was such a thing in a war ship. Was it necessary to look nice while fighting? Well people had to look like they knew what they were doing, didn't they? She shrugged.

She walked to the mirror and glanced herself over. Her brown hair went well with the red uniform. She also looked much cuter in a Zaft Uniform than an Earth Forces Uniform. She signed, however. The skirt was mini just like the other uniform. What was with mini skirts in uniforms? Was it practical? _No_! Kira growled. Why was it apart of the uniform? It served no reason but to give a pervert a peep show.

Kira turned away from the mirror and walked away. She walked around the room running her hands across the wall, wondering what to do. There wasn't much she could do. It wasn't like being on the Archangel, having to worry all the time. She had to defend that ship with barely no help, but this ship was a different story. She wasn't alone.

She signed running out of things for her to do. She flopped down on the bed, wondering what she could do. There wasn't anyone she could talk to on this ship, well besides _him, _but she didn't want to see him. There wasn't any point for her to make any friends, since she and the Strike would be transfer for training of some kind. After that, she had no idea what she would be doing.

She didn't want to stay in room anymore. She needed to get out to walk around.

–––

The Vesalius was nothing compared to the Archangel, but that didn't mean it was useless. The Archangel was one of kind with the top of the line equipment and technology. When fully staffed and powered (with more mobile weaponry), it would be almost impossible to defeat. However, the Archangel, as it was, didn't stand a chance against the Vesalius and everyone knew it.

Kira floated her way down the many hallways with her hand dragging along the wall. She didn't make eye contact with the crew when they passed her. She would smile at incoming crew every once and a while. She didn't know what she was looking for. She just knew she wanted to find something.

She wished she had Tori, her robotic bird, but at the same time she didn't want it. It was a gift from_ him_, a guy she never wanted to see again. However, that bird was her only friend at the time. _I wonder where it is_, Kira thought making her way through the ship.

She found herself outside the Pilot changing room/waiting room (if you call it that). She opened the door and glanced around the room, noticing she was alone. _I wonder what the other pilots are like._ She wondered about all the new people she would meet.

The mobile suit hang was visible through a thick glass, and the Strike caught her eyes. It looked weird being "stocked" there. It looked even weirder next to the Aegis, which reminded her of the first time she laid eyes on the mobile suits.

_I never knew that I would end up here, _she thought. She never dreamed that she would enter this war and end up a Zaft Soldier. _I never wanted anything to do with this war, but yet I am fighting in it_. She sighed. It was too late now. She just hoped she would be able to do it.

She let herself drift across the room, but her eyes never left the gundam. She was so deep in thought she didn't see the door glide open.

"I thought I saw someone in here," a male voice said.

Kira turned around to see some boy in a green maintenance uniform. He didn't look too much older than her and his smile warmed her heart. "I was just wondering around," she explained.

He moved deeper into the room. "So you are the pilot of the strike," he paused, "who was forced into piloting it for those Naturals."

Kira stared at him. How did he know that? Did that mean the whole crew knew? Did that mean that she wasn't safe? "Y-yes, h-how do you know?" she stuttered.

"The Commander," he said, shrugging. "Don't be worried. No one is mad at you or wants revenge. They understand that you didn't want to pilot it for those blasted naturals." His smile was bigger. "In fact, they are kind of glad," he revealed.

"What?"

"They rather be beat by a coordinator than some natural. They have rather big egos," he said trying to make her laugh. He didn't like the frown on her face.

"Haha, true."

"See! There is a smile," he pointed out, making her smile more. "Well anyway, I came up here for another reason. I find this in the Strike cockpit," he said pulling something out of his pocket. "This is yours."

Kira blinked a couple times. It was Tori. _How did he get in the cockpit? _She held out her hand and the robotic bird hopped into her hands. "Thanks!" she cheered. Sure, it was a gift from a liar, but Tori was a good friend.

"No problem," he told her. "I bet it means a lot."

"It does."

"Well take care. I have to go back to the mobile suits. I hope we can talk again."

Kira nodded. "Me too!" Just like that, her mood was much better.

* * *

Now that Athrun had Lacus nice and comfortable in her quarters, he was off to find Kira. He haven't talk or seen the brunette since he knocked her out and he was dying to see her for many different reasons. Some more innocent than others. He really wanted to talk to her more than anything. He had to tell her about his fiancé; he didn't want her to find out from somewhere else.

He found out where her room was location on the Vesalius. It didn't take him too long before he found her room. He was hesitated not knowing what to say. How could he tell the girl he made love to he was engaged to another? What did he expect her to say? He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. Did he expect her to still be with him when she couldn't really be with him? That wouldn't be fair to either girl. But was it fair to Lacus to be in a loveless marriage?

He was about to "knock" per se (using the speaker to her room), when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Kira…in a red Zaft suit. What was going on? "Kira?" he blinked. His confusion was quite visible.

"Yes," she ottered with no hint of friendship.

"What is with tone?" he asked. She didn't answer. "What is wrong?" He moved closer to her. She pushed pass him to get to her quarters. "Kira, talk to me." The door glided open and she made her way into the room. Athrun was getting annoyed. _Why isn't she answering me?_ He grabbed her arm. "Answer me!"

She pulled her arm away and glared. "Just leave me the hell alone."

He slightly pushed her in her room and closed the door. "What happened? What is wrong? Why are you in a Zaft uniform?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

She put distance between them before turning her back on him. "Why do you care?" she hissed. She was pissed, well beyond pissed. He was engaged but yet he told her he loved her and had sex with her. What was up with that?

"I love you," he told her only to receive a growl (so to speak). He stepped forward.

"Don't," she warned, turning around to face him. Tears fulled her eyes. "Don't come any closer."

"Kira, what happened?" he asked, while his heart was breaking. He wanted to pull her into a big hug and never let her go.

"You!" she spat. Her nails dug in her hands to the point of blood.

"Kira, stop it!" he ordered noticing her hands. "You are hurting yourself," he said calmly moving closer.

"So you are the only one allowed to hurt me?" she inquired looking down at her bloody hands. She would have to clean and bandage them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just go back to your fiancé and I will move on to the next phase of my life, being a pilot," she turned to her desk and looking for something for her hands.

Athrun was speechless for a bit. "…How do you know about Lacus," he sweated. He felt something heavy on his chest. It was semi-hard to breath.

"I overheard you and her talking, now get out!" She had enough of him. She needed to be done with him.

"Kira, please understand. The engagement is-"

"NO!" She walked to him and slapped him leaving her hand in more pain and blood on his face (not a lot). "You are engaged to another but yet you sleep with me. There is no understanding!" she cursed.

"Please, yet me explain," he begged holding his cheek noticing the cold blood.

"NO!" she had enough and pushed him out of her room. She had other things on her mind that was more important than him. She had signed up to be a Zaft Pilot. She didn't have time for his excuses; however, she did wonder about that Lacus girl and if she knew about the dirt bag she was engaged to.

Kira founded some bandages to put on her hands. It took her while since both of her hands were bloody. Word to the wise, never dig your finger nails into your palm. It isn't very smart, leaving your hands useless. Kira felt herself curse at her stupidity. She couldn't believe how affected she was by one boy.

* * *

Murrue stared out into space, wondering what their next step would be. Now that Kira was gone, they were in a sticky situation. The Archangel was almost defenseless without the Strike. Sure Mu could protect the ship with his mobile armor, but he didn't stand a chance against four mobile suits. Even Kira had a hard time fighting them off.

_Where did you go, Kira?_ She didn't believe that Kira would just abandon her friends, but something must had happened and whatever that was, it didn't leave them sitting well.

After the two hours were up, they headed in looking for Strike and Kira; however, there was no trace of them and there was no way in tracing where she went. There was nothing they could do; so in the end, they left hoping that Kira could come back. They knew there wasn't a high chance of that happening.

Her friends wasn't doing so well with that information. Some were taking it worse than others and a couple of them were more bitter than anything else.

In addition to their bitter attitudes, Natarle Badgiruel was also very bitter…she was beyond bitter. Angry seemed like a good word to describe how she felt, and her anger didn't go away. It looked like it also carried to some members of the crew.

The archangel was moving slowly through space, trying to be left unnoticed. Murrue doubted they would last another battle with Commander Creuset and his team, and she wasn't the only one who felt this way. Everyone was on edge.

"It is hard to believe that we haven't run into any friendly ships yet," a crew members commented.

Badgiruel glared in his direction, before saying, "there is no reason to have ships stationed here, since there is nothing here to worry about." She glanced at Murrue and growled slightly. _She lets anything slide_. _She doesn't make a good captain,_ she thought bitterly. The crew member didn't say anything else.

"Maybe you should watch your mouth," Murrue commented. Her patience with the ensign was almost gone.

"Maybe I would, if people made more sense," Badgiruel spited. The empty space wasn't doing the Archangel any good. "People don't use your head."

"I believe everyone uses their head here," Murrue snapped. She would have kicked the ensign out of the bridge already if she didn't needed her there. She really wanted to kill her and throw her body out into space and watch it explode. She hated Badgiruel that much.

"Hm," Badgiruel paused, "that shows that they don't. If they did, they would have never trust a coordinator brat to pilot the last g-unit."

Murrue was at a lost to what to say. Badgiruel was semi-right. If she never let Kira pilot the Strike, the Strike and Kira wouldn't be missing, but at the same time, they wouldn't have made it this far without the inexperience coordinator. Murrue was sure of that. "It is true we don't know if Kira abandoned us or was captured, but what I do know is that without her, we wouldn't be alive," she hissed.

"You don't know what!"

"I do! A single mobile armor or a single g-unit does not stand a chance against four g-units," Murrue informed her. Badgiruel was silenced knowing Murrue was right. "Don't speak with your opinions again, Ensign Badgiruel. They just make you look stupid!" She glared before looking back into deep space.

"We're receiving an Earth Forces encryption pulse," a unnamed soldier called out. There was a paused. "It's… from the eighth fleet!"

The message played for the whole bride to hear. "Rak crak… flagship of the eighth fleet… mont… mery.. Archan… crak… reconnaissance… attacked by Zaft ships… Assistance requested…" It didn't sound too good.

"I can't get it any clear," the unnamed soldier said typing away. The message went on for a few more seconds.

Sai stared at the screen for a few seconds, realizing who's voice he was hearing. Flay's father was on that ship and there was a good chance that he would be killed.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Murrue asked.

"Not too long."

Badgiruel glared but said nothing. Sure, helping would be the best and more legal thing to do, but without the Strike what good would they be.

––––

Flay was beside herself. Sai had just informed her that her father was with the Eighth Fleet, which was in a life and death battle with Zaft. She didn't know what else to do besides pacing in her quarters. She wished that the coordinator brat was still on the Archangel. That bitch could have saved her father from certain death.

_She is probably with Zaft. It was her plan along._ Flay was very certain that Kira was always planning this from the beginning. All coordinators couldn't be trusted.

"I wish there could be something for me to do!" she yelled slapping her fist against the wall. She felt useless. There was nothing she could do to save her father. Maybe she could help the Archangel out somehow, but she didn't have any special skills. She was just a spoil rotten child. She, however, wouldn't ever admit that to anyone.

* * *

Athrun's mind wasn't in the battle; it was with Kira and what she had said to him. She didn't tell him she hated him, but he knew she was moments away from saying it. That fact alone killed him. He couldn't deal with her hating him, which would be the one thing he couldn't handle.

The eighth fleet laid to waste in front of them. Sure, the battle wasn't finished, but there were only a few ships left and one was badly damaged. It wouldn't last for too much longer. In fact, it only took a few more seconds before it exploded from a blast from a Ginn. The other Earth Forces ships didn't give up with their endless attacks.

This area of space was beginning to look like the debris belt which was a saddening thought. Pieces floated across every area of space around the battle. Metal of all shapes and sizes filled the battle zone. It was a truly sickening sight.

That, however, didn't matter to Athrun, who body was in auto-pilot. There was no mind in this battle. It was all reflex and training here. There was no second thought when another battleship was destroyed. He turned on the last ship with no thought whatsoever.

When the Archangel and the Mobile Armor, Zero, joined the battle, it was barely dot on his mind radar. The Archangel didn't matter much to him anymore, since Kira was no longer on the ship. Even when the last Eighth Fleet ship was defeated, he didn't pay any attention to it. He just turned his attention on the Archangel, which stood no chance without the power of the Strike.

His mind was on one thing and everything else didn't exist. He had to make up with Kira and make sure she didn't do anything stupid, like join Zaft. (Too late!) He knew she talked to Commander Creuset about it and that she had made the first step of enlisting, but he hoped he could talk her out of it. She was too innocent to be apart of this war.

He loved her too much to let her throw herself into this war. _She won't listen to me now though, _he thought remembering their last conversation. There was no way in hell that she would even be in the same room as him. How was he going to talk her out of it?

He cursed the battle. If it wasn't for this battle, he could be with Kira right that second, trying to fix the problem.

* * *

Kira found herself in some remote area of the Vesalius staring at the screen. She watched the battle like it was movie, knowing that soon she would be fighting against the Earth Forces. She was trying to get herself use to seeing this kind of damage. Drinking seemed also impossible watching the bloody battle.

When the first Earth Forces battle ship was destroyed, Kira found herself frozen wondering how the Archangel survived this long. Her mind drifted to her friends and what would happen to them, when the Archangel came across Zaft. It brought tears to her eyes. Her friends were going to die if they met the force of Zaft and Kira knew it. What could she do? She felt herself hating herself right then and there. How could she let herself be taken be Athrun, the rotten cheater?

She fell down on a chair when another Eighth Fleet ship was destroyed. She felt horrible, knowing that if the Archangel showed up, it would mean certain death for her friends. It ate her away on the inside as she grabbed at her chest. She was really freaking out (on the inside) that she didn't notice someone coming into the room until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kira turned her head to see a pink haired girl. It was Athrun's fiancé, Lacus, remembering the name he called her. Her heart stopped as flashes of a naked Athrun fulled her head, causing her to look down. Here this girl was trying to comfort a strange, not knowing that she slept with the girl's fiancé. How ironic. What could she say to that? Nothing. She didn't have the heart to tell Lacus about the sex, knowing it was a one time thing. Kira felt sick to her stomach.

"Hello," Lacus said with the biggest smile that Kira ever saw.

"Hi," Kira replied not knowing what else to say. What did she say to a total stranger, who fiancé she slept with? She didn't want to hurt this girl who seemed to have a heart of gold.

"You seem so deeply affected by this battle and I thought you could use a friend."

"…t-thanks," Kira said trying to smile. "I-I just enlisted."

Lacus smiled, redrawing her hand from Kira's shoulder. "And I bet this is a hard sight to take it,… but all the same, war isn't something that should be taken in so slightly, since every life is sacred and treasured no matter if you are a natural or coordinator."

Kira was taken in by this girl, who seemed to understand what life was really about. _Who is this girl?_ "Agreed," she paused. "The name is Kira, Kira Yamato."

"I am glad to hear you understand. Most people don't understand that Coordinators and Nature aren't much different," she smiled. "And I am Lacus Clyne."

_The Daughter of Supreme Chairman,_ Kira thought, speechless. She started to understand why Athrun and Lacus were engaged, but that didn't excused him, the lying bastard! "It is nice to meet you," she said after a few minutes passed.

"And nice to meet you," Lacus spoke, looking over the girl. "I know we just met but I am here if you need to talk."

Kira nodded. "Thanks. I barely know you, but your heart shines so brightly to me."

Lacus giggled. "As does yours." She looked to the screen before looking back to Kira. "May I ask you what is wrong?"

Kira smiled. There was something about Lacus that made her feel happy and comfortable, even through all the horrible things going on. In the end, Kira opened up to her, telling her everything, besides her strong connection to Athrun. She felt she didn't need to hurt Lacus by telling her what happened between her and Athrun. (That would include the sex thing and him telling Kira he loved her.)

"I see," Lacus said, putting her hand on Kira's arm. "You care deeply for your friends and you are worried now since you are gone, who is going to protect them?" Kira nodded, which caused her to smile. Kira was one of those people who cared about everyone, which was a blessing in this day and age. "As long as you believe in what you are doing and them, everything will be okay. They won't be in harms way for long," Lacus promised with such certainty.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," she said smiling.

It was then and there that Kira wished she could be more like Lacus Clyne, a girl who strong and not in a physical way. "Thank you," Kira said, giving her a hug. She felt a lot better. "I see what Athrun sees in you," Kira giggled, feeling shamed.

"He does have the gift for seeing the kind of heart," she responded. "And thank you. I also see how you two are good friends." Her smile was powerful, bringing smiles to everyone around her. It was the kind of smile that made you forget about your problems.

Lacus and Kira were talking for a little bet, almost forgetting about the battle going now. It was when Kira talked about her friends that the last of the Eighth Fleet ship was destroyed, drawing their attention to the screen. _I can't believe how easy the Eighth Fleet went down, _Kira thought picking herself up. She shook her head and refilled her drink. She turned back to Lacus.

Her glass dropped from her hand, breaking into a few pieces. She felt shock waves through her entire body, freezing her. On the screen, there was something she never wanted to see: the Archangel was engaged with the Vesalius.

"Kira," Lacus called out trying to comfort the young coordinator. She soon spotted the horror in Kira's eyes. She knew Kira was worried about her friends, knowing their deaths were almost upon them. She had to do something for her new friend. "It is will be fine," she revealed, while disappearing from the room.

Kira's body was shaking and her legs couldn't support her unsteady body. She fell against the wall sliding down the wall. Tears fell from her eyes. Her friends' death flashed in front of her eyes, as the Mobile armor tried to handle the many mobile suits. The Archangel's shots only hit a few targets, but that didn't slow Zaft down too much. Time slowed, when a Ginn flew pass the mobile armor and right at the bridge of the Archangel. Kira wanted to look away but her muscles were frozen.

Just when the Ginn was about to fire on the bridge, the Vesalius shot up its retreat signals. Kira blinked a few times trying to take in what had just happened. The Ginn retreated without doing any damage to the bridge.

"What happened?" she asked herself, while wiping the tears away. She didn't understand why Zaft pulled away. It was their goal to take down the Archangel, so why stop when they were inches from achieving it?

Kira pushed herself up, while looking around the room. "Where did Lacus go?" She took a few steps to the doorway. _Why would she leave?_ Kira didn't know how she felt about Lacus leaving her in a time of need. Sure it stung, but did she really want to be that close to someone she just met? On top of that, she slept with her fiancé. She closed her eyes and grabbed at her arm.

She felt someone enter the room. She relaxed her body and opened her eyes to met Lacus's eyes. "…where did you go?"

"I went to the Bridge and told Commander Creuset that it was improper to engage in a battle with a Memorial representative like myself and to disengage at once," Lacus told her with a sweet smile on her face. "He had no choice but to listen to me… You should have seen the faces on the people on the bridge. It was priceless," she giggled. Kira could only stare at her. "What is it, Kira?"

"Why would you do that?"

"To protect your friends," she stated. "They aren't apart of this war. They are just innocent bystanders."

Kira didn't know what else to do but hug the girl. However, it just made her feel so ashamed. Sure, she didn't know Lacus was engaged to Athrun when they had sex, but she wasn't without shame. "Thank you," she cried.

"No problem."

* * *

Everyone was in total shock, when the Zaft force retreated. There wasn't an explainable reason for it. Zaft had the Archangel right where it wanted with seconds away from being destroyed. They wasn't going to stay round in case Zaft changed its mind. They took off as fast as they could.

Miriallia stared at the wall in the lounge with no interest of ever getting up. She was depressed ever since Kira disappeared and with this unexpected Zaft retreat, she didn't know what to think. In addition to all of that, they had a very depressed Flay on their hands. Sure, Miriallia wasn't her biggest fan, but she wouldn't wish losing one's father on anyone. Flay had been nonstop crying and cursing with a few targeted at Kira, which didn't sit too well with Miriallia.

Miriallia didn't know what to do anymore. Would she still help out the Archangel, when the only reason she did it in the first place was to help Kira? But if she didn't help, what would happen to the Archangel? She was suck on this ship for an unknown amount of time. She wanted to do something.

She picked up her head when Sai and Tolle entered the room. "How is she doing?" she asked catching sight of a sleepless Sai.

He got something to drink before answering, "not too good. I got her to bed, but she still isn't doing too good. She is still crying and cursing. She is very unset with Kira."

"Why? Kira isn't even here," she spited.

"That is why," Sai moaned. He didn't blame Kira for anything, since no one knew what really happened to her. For all they knew was that she was kidnapped by Zaft, which was what mostly happened. "It isn't right, but Flay is very emotional right now."

"Tell me about," Tolle growled. "She threw a few books at me when I entered the room. It took everything I had not to hurt her." He folded his arms and took a seat next to his girlfriend. His anger was very visible.

"I know and I thank you for being patient with her." Sai took a seat across from Tolle. He took a deep breath. "I just don't know how to comfort her."

"I don't know what to tell you," Miriallia told him. "There isn't much you can say."

"I know."

There was a silence for a minute before Tolle spoke up, "I just wonder why we aren't all dead. Why Zaft didn't finish us off?"

Miriallia picked up her head and stared off into space thinking. "I wonder too. There was no reason why they didn't. A Ginn got passed our defenses and was about to fire on the bridge. If those retreat signals came a second later, we would be dead." She felt herself shiver as she spoke that.

"Something more important must have come up," Tolle responded.

"But that Zaft vessel had chased us all the way from Heliopolis. I don't understand why they couldn't wait a second later to retreat," Sai commented while looking up.

"Unless someone ordered them not to attack us," Kuzzey said making heads turn as he entered the room. He walked across the room to get a drink before joining the group. "That is the only thing I can think of."

"Who would order them not to attack us?" Miriallia asked eyeing him very closely.

"Yea," Tolle paused, "that was the whole reason why Zaft attacked Heliopolis in the first place."

"Kira," Kuzzey responded. He was being honest; he had no game left to play. His only tool had vanished and if he was right, she was never coming back. He was very bitter about that. He still very much wanted her.

"What?" Sai asked. "That doesn't make sense. How could Kira have that kind of control over the Zaft ships?"

"Maybe that was her one request in going with them. Maybe she thought that would be the best way in protecting us?" Kuzzey guessed.

"I doubt that," Sai replied. "They could have easily overpowered her so there would be no point of a request." Kuzzey glared being second guessed.

* * *

Athrun was saying goodbye to Lacus, since she and (to his dismay) Kira were being transferred. Lacus was going home, which to his guess was something Commander Creuset was looking forward to. He didn't like it when he was ordered to end the battle immediately, leaving the Legged Ship intact. Kira was being transferred for some remote training, which Athrun guessed wouldn't take too much time considering what she could already do. He had many concerned with what would happened to her when she was finished with training. He prayed that she would be transferred back to his team. He needed to be able to protect her. He also needed to talk to her, since he was unable to talk to her again. He doubt he would have a chance now.

"I will miss you, Athrun," Lacus told him with a semi-sad face.

"And I you," he said looking into her eyes. They spoke for a few minutes before Athrun was silenced by a Kira, who was drifting past them. Kira didn't look to him at all and it killed him. She went straight to the ship that would be taking her and Lacus to the plants. He wanted to stop her, but would Lacus say to that?

"Aren't you going to say bye to Kira?" Lacus asked eyeing him. She didn't like how he reacted to Kira passing them. It was like he was heading something.

"…How do you know Kira?" he asked surprised.

"We met on this ship and we talked for quite sometime," Lacus answered feeling like she was missing something. It didn't sit too well with her. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she felt like he was keeping something from her. However, Athrun always kept things to himself. It wasn't anything new. "We became friends. We talked about girl things and stuff like that," she told him.

"Okay," he replied unsure what to think.

––––

Kira took her seat in the small vessel, which was only big enough for a few people and a mobile suit. It had a few weapon, but this vessel wasn't meant for any battle. It was just used for transport.

The first generation coordinator stared out the small window thinking about how much had changed since her days on Heliopolis. (Tori was on her shoulder.) She was still a crybaby, but she wasn't the same person, who avoided conflict like the plague. She couldn't avoid it now, since in a matter of weeks, she would be on the front lines.

She pushed her hair behind her ears as her eyes scanned the tiny vessel. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Lacus enter. Shivers run down her shine remembering Athrun was right outside. She had no interest in saying goodbye to him not after what he did to her and Lacus. _I wonder how he reacted when I just walked passed him saying nothing,_ she thought, hoping Lacus didn't notice anything.

"Hey, Kira," the songstress said while taking a seat next to Kira.

"Hi."

"I am surprise you didn't say goodbye to Athrun."

"I didn't want to bother you two lovebirds," Kira said quickly and playfully.

Lacus giggled. "You wouldn't have bothered us." Kira seemed more normal when Lacus brought the byes up. _It must just be him_.

"Then I lose," Kira laughed feeling somewhat better.

The vessel was launched and with that, Kira's last chance in saying anything to Athrun disappeared. Not that she cared too much…well she did and didn't.

* * *

WOW what a turn of events. I hoped you like the story. Kira has a long road in front of her. Can she do it? Stay toon!

ANd men suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The Star that Fell from Space

* * *

I do not own Gundam Seed.

I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review which makes me a very happy author, who write more!

Btw, I fail at counting chapters. I had more than one chapter six in this story. In fact, at first I thought this chapter was in fact phase six instead of right. Wow I suck.

Okay, so here is a question? Would a guy lie about his friend being stabbed to get out of a blind date? I was set up for a date but like I said he couldn't make it. If so, some guys suck. (not all! Some are really cool…)

Well anyway I met to get this chapter out weeks ago! No internet access sucks!

I hope you like this.

I know a lot of you are Kira and Athrun pairing fans, but since Kira is mad as hell at him, I was going to pair her up with someone else. I don't know who.

* * *

Phase Eight:

The Star that Fell from Space

* * *

As soon Kira arrived at the plants, she was rushed into a dark small room. She didn't even have time to take in her surrounding. It was saddening, since this was her first time at the plants and she wanted to take it all in. When she was dragged into a room, she was seated and a helmet like thing was forced on her head.

Someone must had hit a button or something, because objects started to appear. She found herself in a middle of a battle field. She wasn't taking part in the battle, but it felt like she was there in space watching it. She didn't know if this was actual battle or just a computer produced battle. With each passing explosion, Kira came closer to the conclusion that the battle was real.

Not worrying about being shot down, Kira was able to see and calculate everything. It didn't affect her when things picked up speed, but it took her some time to adjust to the hyper speed. Her eyes moved at rapid speed bringing sweat to her brow. Her heartbeat was racing.

She didn't have time to think. She didn't have time to feel. It all seemed to be happening so fast. She didn't know she would be thrown into this so fast, but she didn't complain knowing it was her choice to be there. She knew training wasn't be easy, but she didn't know how hard it was going to be.

Her head started to hurt with the images increase speed. Her body shook from the overload. She closed her eyes trying to free herself from the pain and pulled the helmet off her head throwing it aside. She didn't understand how it overloaded her brain, but it probably had something to do with the rapid movement of light.

* * *

Unknown to Kira, her reactions were careful observed and recorded. Her responses were above average; in fact, they were higher than any other. It was shocking at how well she did with very limited experience. It showed how special Kira really was.

"How she do?"

The researchers kept their eyes on the young coordinator keeping record of the after affects. "Better than expected," one of them answered.

Patrick Zala walked out of the shadows taking a long look at Kira, who seemed to have relax. He turned his attention to her vitals, which were back to normal. "Her stats have returned to normal quickly," he noticed.

"Yes, they have sir."

Patrick had an evil look in his eyes. He had a plan for the girl and had every interest in seeing it through even with the deadly risks. As he saw it, many lives depended on this young coordinator. Plus, his goal depended on her. "Have someone take her to the training quarters."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kira found herself in another room, which was much larger and filled with training equipment. She guessed she would be doing something physical, and it made her worry a bit. Anything created by a coordinator wasn't easy always pushing things to the limits.

She took a seat far from the door to keep some space between her and anyone coming into the room. She felt uncomfortable in this room and jumped slightly when the door opened.

She eyed the three people who came into the room. Two were wearing lab coats and the other was wearing a training/workout suit of some kind and it looked like he was going to be the one training her. The other ones would be taking notes. However, something didn't sit right with her; why were they observing and training her to such a degree? It didn't make sense. She was just some average coordinator nothing special.

"Ms. Yamato, it's time for the second phase of training," one of the whitecoats said. "Training of the body." The physical trainer walked to a machine and motioned Kira to it.

"I can understand training to some degree but I am going to be a Zaft pilot. Why do I need all this attention?" she asked eyeing the three.

The other whitecoats stared at the girl. It didn't shock him when she noticed her abnormal treatment. She didn't understand why, but it would only be a matter of time before she figured it out.

"In order to be a great pilot, you need to have strong body as well as mind. Mind and body works together," he answered.

Kira nodded noting how annoyed all three were. She didn't need to stir up trouble with these people who she believed would burn her alive. She walked to the trainer and the section began. It was going to be a long day.

–––

She was right; it was a long day. They pushed her to her breaking point causing her faint, but she wasn't done. They got her back to her feet and pushed her again, but she didn't stay on her feet. In the end, they gave up for the day and dropped her off in her quarters.

Kira couldn't move a single muscle in her body, but she couldn't fall asleep. The day dragged on her mind wondering why they pushed her so hard and deadly. She had some battle experience already. All she needed was more battle experience and she would be good. In her mind, there was no purpose to this hard core training.

Her eyes may had been close but she wasn't sleep. She felt like she was missing something. Why were they pushing so hard? She was just one person in this war. War rarely depended on the actions of one soldier.

She felt herself starting to drift and she welcomed it with an open heart. If day one was that intense, she hated to think of how intense the next days would be.

* * *

He hadn't stop worrying about Kira since she left. It didn't sit too well with him that she was alone. Kira was a very sly person. Plus, she left before he could explain.

Athrun stared out into space wondering about the girl of his dreams. He was truly worried about her; he tried to push the worry out of his mind. He hoped he would see her again, but there was a chance either one of them could die in this bloody war. He would die if anything were to happen to her.

He was going through hell just thinking about her. He couldn't think about the constant battles he was in. It was like he wasn't even there and his performance suffered. His commander noticed it, but he was well aware of reason. However, it wasn't putting any life in jeopardy. Naturals didn't stand a chance no matter what.

It was one of those uneventful days with the Legged Ship's surprising vanishing act. It wasn't surprising it did, but it was surprising to how it disappeared. There was no chance that it met up with any allies, but it seemed impossible for it to be hiding in empty space.

Athrun floated through the Vesalius trying to keep his mind busy. He needed a distraction and working on the Aegis could only help to much. There were only so much he could do.

"Athrun."

He turned his attention to owner of the voice. It was one of his closest friends. "Nicol," Athrun greeted.

"You seemed down," Nicol commented as Athrun and he made their way to the lounge. "Is everything okay?"

Athrun stared out into space. "I am just worried about my friend."

"The pilot of the strike?" he asked knowing Kira was forced into piloting the Strike for the bloody Earth Forces.

"It seems everyone knows about Kira," he sighed. He didn't want her to widely known for selfish reasons. It made things even less safe for her.

"It's understandable. Piloting the Strike, Kira had already made quite a name for herself. A girl, with no pilot experience, was able to take on four trained Zaft pilots with only a mobile armor for backup," Nicol explained. "When the Vesalius took Strike, it made heads turn. People want to know about pilot. The truth had to be told."

"I guess," Athrun shrugged as they made their way into the lounge. "I just wonder what's going happen to her."

"Probably be one of the best pilots ever when she gets some training. She was already pretty good without it. She will be fine."

"I hope so," Athrun prayed feeling a little bit better. Nicol was right: she was on the right hands. She would be fine.

* * *

Kira completed some mind training and it left her tired beyond belief. She didn't understand how sharping one mind could be that tiring. It felt like it was draining her soul. It made her brain hurt if that was even possible.

It was this reason why Kira didn't fight when the same three men took her for some physical training. She didn't have the mind power to fight back and she doubted that would do any good. It would only waste energy that she didn't have.

Sweat dripped down Kira's face as she spited out answers while she ran. They added weights after every mile she ran; in addition, the long she ran the harder the questions became. They gave her equations to solve and only gave her a minute to solve them. Some of these equations required highly advance calculations and were impossible to complete in one's head. Somehow, Kira was able to solve must of them and completed some in the time limit. It gave her empowerment, but they didn't seem glad about.

Few hours later, Kira was lead to room filled with fighting equipment. She didn't have time to think when the physical trainer threw pads at her. It took her a few seconds to put them on. When she looked up to the physical trainer, Ryu, he attacked her. "What the hell?" Kira snapped. She was too worn out to be calm.

"In a real battle, there are no rules. You have to be ready for anything. It doesn't matter if you are in a mobile suit or hand to hand," he snarled. He seemed like a generally angry person. Not the best person to piss off.

Kira didn't have anything to say to that, partly due to Ryu's attacks. She had to give it to him: he was right. It made her listen more to what he was saying, but that didn't mean she was going to like him or anything.

He annoyed her with how violence he was. He didn't cared how little experience she had in hand to hand combat. The only thing she could do was block but he got pass her defenses every now and then. Each hit was painful and there was no doubt that she would be pain the next day.

This fight lasted for quite sometime, but Kira didn't land a single attack. She did try too after she calculated a few things, but her attacks were blocked. The battle ended with Kira being knocked back landing hard on the ground. She didn't get back up giving up. She had enough of this rigid training. She had been at this for a few days straight with little rest. There was only so much she could take

"Get up!" Ryu ordered. He was told to push her as hard as he could. He agreed understanding why knowing her important. He, along as the lab coats, knew that she was the Ultimate Coordinator and that she had to be pushed. They had to stripe her of her weakness; however, she seemed to be driven by them. Plus, she wasn't given what she needed to be what she was suppose to be. She was treated like any normal coordinator (not even that), but she wasn't. It all annoyed to him.

"I can't!" Kira cried out feeling like a car fell on her.

Ryu walked to Kira and pulled her up by her collar. "You are a Zaft Soldier and it's time you act like one!" He dragged her back to the training center and forced her in a training machine. "You need to push pass your limits! Never give up even when everything is against you."

It didn't matter what she said, he always had something to say to it. In the end, Kira did what he ordered fearing what would happen if she didn't.

––––

Training was like that for the next week and it drove Kira to her breaking point. She could barely get out of bed the last couple days, but Ryu busted in her quarters and dragged her out. It was a very tiring experience.

Training did change slightly during the next week with the addition of pilot lessons. She blew through it with easy compared to the training the week before. In fact, she enjoyed those sections more than anything. She didn't know why, but she felt relax piloting a mobile suit (when she wasn't killing anyone). It gave her freedom that she never had before. When she was piloting (didn't matter what), she was in control so to speak.

It made her feel alive, but she knew when she would enter battle, it wouldn't be the same. It saddened her thinking about it. She had took lives already, but it wasn't something she would ever get use to. Then again, taking someone's life wasn't something that a person should ever get use to. It wasn't suppose to be easy. War wasn't easy.

Her body felt like it went through a bomb field, but somehow she was stilling standing. Kira stood very still in the room where she fought Ryu in hand to hand combat. Rye stood opposite of Kira studying her up. The two lab coats just held their clip boards taking notes.

"It's time we step it up," Ryu commented walking to one of the tables and picking up two long objects. It didn't Kira long to recognize what they were: swords.

"What? Do you want one of us to end up dead?" Kira asked shaking. Swords weren't something she wanted to miss around with especially when they were just training. Plus, she was sure Ryu was a master when it came to any type of weapons and would kick her ass.

"No, you won't if you step up your game. This will force you to go to the next level."

Kira growled. This wasn't safe and she was sure that other coordinators never went through this kind of training. But then again, she wouldn't know. She never asked Athrun what he went through when he joined. Maybe, she should had, but she was too upset with him to ask. "I doubt others were forced through this _training,_" she stressed.

"You are correct," Ryu revealed throwing her one of the swords.

A surprised Kira caught the object, even through she was in total shock. She never thought he could ever admit to it. "What? Why?"

"Kira Yamato, you are different than the average coordinator…" he glanced over to the lab coats whom shook their heads.

"What?" she asked feeling weak at the knees. "How?"

"Not yet. You aren't ready for the truth. Later," Ryu ordered revealing his sword. Not even a second later, he came at her. Kira barely had time to block.

Kira knew she wasn't going to get an answer from him and focused all her attention on the sharp metal dying to draw her blood. Her fear was her enemy.

* * *

Training was like that for the next few weeks and it changed Kira. Some would say for the better and others would say for the worse. It all depended on how you looked at. She would always be the same Kira that she had always been but she developed a shield which protected her in many ways. She wasn't as whiney to put it lightly and she was better equipped to handle stress and dangerous situations.

On the positive side, Kira was much better at hand to hand combat and her swordsmanship could compare to legendary. She was a quick study which even surprise the most hopeful. However, she still was in the dark to her destiny and why it was her destiny. They didn't think it was in her best interest to find out that she was the Ultimate Coordinator and if anyone found out, it wouldn't be pretty.

Kira was being sent out into the battle field, but she wouldn't be without watchful eyes. She was too valuable to be left alone. She was going to place under the watchful eye of Commander Creuset, but even that left some people worrying. There was still the Archangel and they weren't sure how Kira would take it. She would have to be closely watched. In addition, Athrun still held an important part of her and they wasn't sure what kind of affect he would have on her. They would have to be kept apart: Athrun on the Vesalius and Kira on the Gamow.

* * *

Patrick Zala was pleased with his work. He didn't come face to face with the girl, but he had seen her on video and liked what he saw. She was more mature and more knowledgeable now. He had seen her pilot the Strike before and after and there was an massive change. The only problem was the Strike, which seemed to have trouble preforming what she asked of it. A new Mobile Suit would be made just for her soon, since nothing else would support what she needed to do.

He grinned just thinking of his master plan. He had everything he needed and more; however, there was just one more thing. He needed the Siegel Clyne out of the way, since there was no way that he would go along with what Patrick wanted to accomplice. Coordinators would never be safe along as Naturals existed and besides, Naturals weren't even worthy enough to clean his shoes.

He wanted to eliminate every Natural on the planet and no country was safe even Neutral countries like Orb, who in his eyes were just as bad. .

* * *

Miriallia didn't know what to think. It blew her away that Flay wanted to enlist in the Earth Forces. It was so unlike the spoil brat and it made Miriallia laugh. Flay was last person she thought would enlist. She thought that Tolle would be the first one to enlist if anyone. He always wanted to be a hero and Flay always worried about getting dirt underneath her pink pretty nails. She was too suck-up for the military and everyone knew it, including her, so why did she?

Miriallia could only guess. Maybe it had to do to the fact that she was alone since both of her parents were dead. Sai, her fiancé, was the only one Flay had left, but even with him, she was still somewhat alone. She wasn't all that close with Sai.

It wasn't long before Sai enlisted which wasn't shocking. He was very protective of Flay and he wouldn't let anything happened to her. He did love Flay, but it was highly doubtful that Flay loved him. She wasn't the type to date one guy.

Following suit, Kuzzey and Tolle enlisted. They weren't going to let their friend (not really counting Flay) go alone. They made it this far together and they were going to stay together. It was a very touching moment, but it was a crashing realization. Her boyfriend was going into the Earth Forces. He was putting his life on the line for some idealism that he didn't have any idea about.

It was in that second that Miriallia made the decision to enlist against her better judgment. She knew the Earth Forces were fighting to eliminate all coordinators in a sense and it ate at her, but she wasn't going to leave her friends when they needed her. The Archangel was short handed and leaving now would be dangerous even though the ship had joined the Eight Fleet.

–––

Miriallia was making her way through the Archangel when she came across Mu and Murrue, who both looked like hell. That wasn't saying that Admiral Halberton was too hard on them, but rather they were hit with an unbelievable request…well order. "Are you too okay?" she asked.

Mu looked down to her scratching his head wondering how to put it. "It's an order that were given."

"What is that?" Miriallia asked more curious than anything. She wondered what kind of order would make them like this.

"Orb had accused the Archangel of using their civilians as human shields and they had ordered an immediate release of all refugees," Murrue unformed her. It didn't sit too well with her. "They had demanded that we transport them back to Orb with shuttle as soon as possible."

"But that's crazy!" Miriallia announced feeling ashamed. She wished she could be on that shuttle without a care to what happened to the Archangel. "It's too dangerous to launch a ship while under fire by Zaft." Zaft was in the surrounding area waiting for the right time to attack.

"We suspect that Orb is being pressured by Zaft," Mu added. Orb had help Earth Forces with the G-Units and it seemed weird for them to be doing to this to them now. But than again, Zaft now knew about it so Orb didn't have any other choice.

"Anyway," Murrue started, "we are heading to Alaska." She sounded a little bit uneasy with the information. She didn't feel right with them using the Eight Fleet as a shield for them to get to Alaska.

* * *

Kira and the Strike made it safely to the Gamow. Things were weird when she entered the ship. She thoughts the looks on the Archangel were bad, but the looks she was getting here were worse. Their confusion was understandable with her sudden appearance. Before they saw her as an enemy, but now she was an valuable pilot. They just didn't know how valuable; consequently, she didn't know either.

She followed one of the crew member to her quarters. It wasn't much different from the Vesalius. The structure and everything were the same. Even her quarters looked exactly the same. (She roomed alone, which was blessing.)

Kira had everything thing she needed and was off to explore the ship so to speak. She wanted to get an handle of his ship like she did the other one. _Pretty quiet ship._ Kira assumed she could hear a pen drop down. It didn't sit too well with her. Sure, she liked silence, but at times and places, it felt cold and haunting.

It didn't take too long for Kira to hear voices coming down the hallway. They sounded about her ages; one sounded more friendly than the other. Not too long after the appearance of voices, two bodies came into sight. The friendlier of the two had short blonde hair while the other one had silver hair, which stopped a few inches above his shoulders. His eyes shot right through her when he caught sight of her.

His speed picked up slightly, but it didn't affect Kira, who could sense how he was going to act. "So you are the pilot of the Strike!" he accused with his fingers pointing. His tone was annoyed but angry.

"Yes," Kira answered without hesitation. "The name is Kira Yamato." She extended her hand for him to shake, but he looked away as in disgust.

The blonde seemed to be semi annoyed by his friend's reactions. "This is Yzak and I am Dearka," he sighed unaffected by the situation. Sure, he was interested in finding out more about this girl but he wasn't going to throw a fit. It wasn't like him, well if you didn't count what happened in the battle fields.

"Nice to meet you, Dearka," she said shaking his hand with a warm smile.

"It is nice to know that it wasn't a Natural giving us a hard time," he said returning a smile. It was hard not to small with a cute girl like Kira.

Kira looked away in shame. "Um, sorry about that," she said scratching her head.

"It's fine. You didn't have a choice. You were being forced," Dearka waved off. Sure, she had killed a few Zaft Soldiers on Heliopolis, but she didn't have a choice. People did strange things when their friends or loved ones were in danger.

"…It wasn't right. I can understand if you were bitter about it," she admitted.

"I don't feel bitter," he answered glancing at Yzak, who was very bitter about it.

"He may not be, but that isn't the same with me!" Yzak cursed. It had more to due to the fact that he couldn't take her down before, a young female coordinator with no prior mobile suit experience, than anything else.

Kira looked way. "Don't feel bad," Dearka sighed pushing Yzak, who inturned glared. "He just has a big ego."

"I do not!" came his reply which made her giggle silencing both of them. She had a cute giggle and neither of them could deny it. It reddened both of them.

"Did I do something?" she asked noticing both of them.

"No," Yzak answered quickly to cover and darted off leaving Kira and Dearka confused as all hell.

"Um okay," she ottered not sure of the situation.

"Don't worry about him," Dearka suggested putting his arm around her shoulders. "He will get over his ego something."

* * *

Murrue couldn't believe her eyes the battle had just started and Zaft already had the upper hand. She couldn't believe how Zaft overpowered the Eight Fleet in a matter of minutes. There were no stopping the three Zaft ships and their 13 mobile suits (four of them being Aegis, Blitz, Duel, and Buster). It wasn't looking well for the Earth Forces and the Archangel was useless in this battle due to the fact it was heading towards the Earth.

Murrue was getting everything in order to for the entry of the atmosphere even though she had a really bad feeling about it. Without the power of the Archangel, she didn't know how the Eight Fleet would last. Admiral Halberton was renown, but there was no way he could stand up against Commander Creuset who was hell bent in destroying the Archangel and anything that stood in the away.

Mu la Flaga appeared on the screen in a pilot suit. "I am going to head out," he said shocking everyone.

Murrue stood up. "What are you talking about? We are heading to Earth!"

"I know but at this rate, neither the Archangel and Eight Fleet will not survive. I know I am one person, but I can't stand around and do nothing."

"I understand," Murrue sat down staring at the screen. He was right. There was a good chance that they wouldn't make it.

"Launch me at the last second," Mu instructed.

"But you will only have a few minutes before you will have to come back to the ship," Badgiruel interjected.

"Understood," he replied feeling somewhat better.

"Be-" Badgiruel started but Miriallia's body language was shocking. "Haw, what is wrong?" she asked drawing attention to Miriallia.

"The Strike," Miriallia muttered. Her hands were shaking.

"What about the Strike?" Murrue asked unsure of the situation.

"It just appeared on radar," Miriallia answered causing stir. "It's with Zaft," she announced causing negative reactions.

"I told you!" Badgiruel accused pointing to Murrue, who stared off into space. "That coordinator brat is with Zaft!"

"We don't know. She could have been kidnapped and Strike fell in their hands," Mu suggested. "It doesn't matter. We still have to go on!"

"Mu is right," Murrue commented. She felt like a part of her died, but they had to move on. There was a chance that Kira was okay and there was a better chance that she wasn't the pilot of Strike, but that didn't mean it made anyone feel better about seeing the Strike.

* * *

Kira launched from the Gamow after catching sight of the civilian shuttle launch from the Archangel. A part of her told her that her friends were aboard that shuttle and it gave her peace at what she was about to do. She was going to bypass the Eight Fleet and attack the Archangel directly. It surprised her that she wanted to put an end to that bloody ship.

She made her way through the battle field. The other gundams came into eye shoot and it felt weird but good that she didn't had to fight against them. However, the Aegis's pilot wasn't her friend. He betrayed her and she wasn't going to get over it so easy. Just seeing his mobile suit brought up so many emotions and most of them weren't pretty. She wanted to hurt him…but that wouldn't be the best thing to do right about then.

"Kira!"

Kira glanced to the communication device. "What do you want, Athrun?" she asked destroying a mobile armor that got in her way. It seemed like the Eight Fleet would do anything to protect the Archangel.

Her tone shocked him leaving almost speechless. "We need to talk," he tried to explain shooting down a nearby mobile armor.

"Right now isn't the best time," she responded with no interest ever talking to him again. He broke her heart and in her mind, he didn't have a right to explain. There was nothing to explain.

"I know, but when?" There were so many things he wanted to know.

"I don't know," she snapped forcing the Strike forward away from the Aegis which followed some distance behind. Soon, the Aegis disappeared from sight, but that didn't mean that he was gone.  
"Kira!" he called out trying to find the Strike. In his mind, she was still the kind innocent girl who needed his protection.

She, however, had enough of him and turned off the communication channel with him. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't know if she ever wanted to talk to him again. She sighed. There were too many things pulling at her.

A few destruction of Mobile Armors later, Kira was able to get to the Archangel. The ship was starting reentry leaving it defenseless. With one shot, Kira would be able to destroy the ship that caused her so much problems. However, Kira still felt close to the ship. She took aim, but before she was able to fire. A mobile Armor attacked her. It was Zero, Mu.

She hesitation a bit before she was able to go on the attack. She wasn't aware of how close she was coming to the Atmosphere and any closer there wouldn't be any turning back.

She had the skill and power to take out the Zero, but it seemed like all the training she had disappeared. Her past was haunting her. _I have to do something_, she thought. The Strike pushed forward dodging everything that the Zero fired. Kira took aim at the Mobile armor and fired. It hit, but it wasn't fatal.

But it forced the Zero to make an emergency landing on the Archangel (whom had to come to him). In turn, Kira turned her sights to the Archangel.

* * *

Miriallia was in a state of shock. The Eight Fleet was almost completely destroyed, and there was no turning back. The Archangel was too far into reentry that it couldn't be able to escape gravity. They were defenseless.

The appearance of the Strike didn't lighten spirits as they watch the Strike rip through the Eight Fleet. It was clear the pilot wasn't any rookie and better skill than any of the other pilots of the stolen mobile suits.

The Strike wasn't the only G-Unit coming after the Archangel; Duel and Buster were close behind making it look like a team effort. The Strike made a path right towards the Archangel. The only positive was that the Archangel was in reentry and going after the ship would be very dangerous.

"You don't think it is Kira piloting that thing," Miriallia whispered to Sai.

He didn't even have to look up. "No," he whispered. "She wouldn't betray us."

"She might think that we left on the shuttle with the other civilians."

"I don't believe it's her."

"Maybe, I should radio to the pilot."

"Yea and what would you say if it isn't Kira…or if it is Kira?"  
Miriallia shrugged. Sai was right it would be hard to explain to why the Archangel was trying to contact the Zaft Pilot if it wasn't Kira. But Miriallia was willing to risk it.

It was then when the Strike shot down the Mu La Flaga forcing him to make an emergency landing. However, he was still alive and there was still hope. _If it was any other person, they would have killed him_, Miriallia reasoned. She tried to make communication with the Strike.

Screams broke out in the bridge as sensors went off: the Strike had the bridge targeted. There was no escape and no avoiding it. They were already off coarse due to the fact they had to catch Mu who lost control and couldn't make it back to the ship.

"Kira?" Miriallia asked loudly making one more effort. It distracted everyone who were in utter disbelief. It couldn't be Kira. It just couldn't be. "Kira Yamato?"

There was silence. "Yes," came the pilot response. Anger filled the room.

* * *

Kira targeted the bridge of Archangel. It brought her close to breaking point not knowing if she could kill all those people. She became close to them in her brief time on the ship. Some of crew were very nice and comforting to her. It didn't seem fair to be killing after what they did to her, but then again, they used her to stay alive. She didn't know if they were really nice to her or just playing her.

"Kira?…" there was a pause. "Kira Yamato?"

Silence. Kira stared at the radio. Why was Miriallia on the Archangel? Why was she still there on that bloody ship? "Yes," Kira answered unsure of anything.

"Kira! What are you doing?" Miriallia asked and it was clear that she was shaking.

"I can ask you the same thing. Why didn't you get on the Shuttle?" She asked placing Miriallia on her screen.

"We are needed here. We have to do something in this War," Miriallia answered.

Kira was shaking. There was no way now that she would be able to destroy the Archangel. "Why did you have to join the Earth Forces? There are other ways in ending this war?"

"What? By joining Zaft?" Badgiruel intruded. "Zaft is the reason why the earth is in trouble!" She cursed.

Kira smirked in anger. "I am a coordinator and I will not stand with anyone who find coordinators to be monster." She was angry. Badgiruel would be the main reason why Kira would destroy Archangel. That woman drove her up a wall.

Kira was upset focusing on the Archangel and didn't realize she was past the point of turning back. There was no way that she would be able to escape the pull. She was heading to Earth. She cut off communication and turn her attention to reentry. She didn't have time to worry about her friends, who were safe on the Archangel at the time.

Kira, on the other hand, was in trouble. She didn't know if Strike would be able to make it through reentry. The only thing in her favor was that the catalog specs showed that the Strike could make a solo landing. She wouldn't be the only one going through solo landing; Dearka and Yzak also got too close earth's Atmosphere.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Keep reading more to come!


	9. The Burning Desert Sand

* * *

Hey! sorry for the long wait.... got back from California...well wrote half of it there.... wasnt really thinking to much about gundam seed when i was there.... i still got sand in my hair.....sun burned... six flags.... skate land.... i had fun

and also my mind was stuck on Harry Potter for some odd reason.... so i decided to write a fanfiction....yea i know, an other one... these four stories will keep me busy. I dont know if i will be able to keep up with all of these stories and school when school start but i will try.

Thanks for reading and i hope you like this.

and i dont own Gundam Seed... if i did i would be a very very happy camper....

* * *

Phase nine:

The Burning Desert Sand

* * *

Everything was going wild and the Strike's alarm was going off at fill blast. Her emergency lights blanket the cockpit in an orange/red. The Strike was impossible to move as the gravity pulled it down. The boosters weren't strong enough to move the mobile suit. They only slowed down the Strike to a certain point. Her speed at that point place an unbelievable amount of pressure on her body. She had barely enough strength to lift her arms to stabilize the Strike.

Kira doubted that a Natural would be able to survive these reentry conditions. She herself could barely stay conscious with her blocks of black entering her vision. The g-forces felt like they were cutting into her body, and they limited the amount of oxygen to her brain. She was having problems breathing, since her lungs couldn't properly expand. It felt like someone was sitting on her chest.

The pressure on her body was so bad that she couldn't hear the strike's alarms anymore. She couldn't anything. She couldn't feel anything besides the intense pressure. She could barely make anything out; her sight was failing. Her senses were shutting down. Her arms were jelly as she did everything she could to stop herself from losing control of the Strike… and herself. If she lost control or blanked out, she were would surely be done for. Pancaked against the ground.

Few seconds later, she was out of the worse of it (as to her). But now, she was free falling to earth. Her boosters allowed her to slow down the Strike a few hundred miles. Now, she prayed that the strike didn't run out of juice. It would be deadly for her to fall to earth with no boosters, which were the only thing that kept her alive. She needed them to slow her down. _I can see the ground,_ she thought unable to speak.

She was close enough to earth that she was able to zoom in on the ground, and the g-forces seemed to almost die. However, her arms and legs still felt dead. She was wore out. Her body wasn't responding to her.

Somehow by magic, she was able to land in the desert well with a loud thump. The boosters slowed her down enough to survive, but there was an large impact, even though some of the sand absorbed some of the impact. The Strike, in a sense, was in rock falling from space.

_I made it…_ she thought before passing out. Her body was pushed to the limit, which was something that she experienced many times before. Her training somewhat prepared her for it, well not exactly. There was no way she would have lasted that long without her training. It was an blessing in some weird sense.

Her hands fell away from the controls and her head fell hitting her chest hard. The Strike lost its color when all its power died. The gundam wobbled a bit before falling on its back. The impact shifted Kira's weight a tiny bit knocking her head back against the seat. The force didn't however wake her and she still laid there unconscious.

The desert was a very dangerous place to be, but that was when the person was awake and able to defend oneself. However, Kira was defenseless with her only wall of defense at the moment was the gundam's hard shell, which couldn't stand much in the state that it was at the moment.

* * *

"Sir," a man called over the intercom. His voice was unstable.

"Yes, private?" the commander answered. He didn't like to be bothered when he was blending his coffee more like experimenting with his coffee. It was an art form, which was why he did it when he was alone.

"Radar just picked up sometime… It seems that two different object fell to earth not too long ago. One much larger than the other."

"One must be that new ship of Earth Forces, the Archangel. I heard it escaped onto earth," the commander reasoned. There was no way around it. He had heard that the Archangel was trying to get to earth or rather Alaska. It was shocking to find it here in the desert, but it must had gotten off track in reentry or something. "And the other?"

"It's much smaller," the man informed. "I don't have a clue… Maybe a mobile suit. Should I send two teams out, Commander Waltfeld?"

"Yes, but keep your distance from the larger object; in case, it is the Archangel. But if it is the Archangel, I doubted it is still there. No one is that stupid to stay in one area too long behind enemy line." Andrew blended his coffee. His interests were peaked. That ship had quite a reputation for being indestructible, and plus, there was the fact that it kept escaping Creuset. It was an amazing ship, well if no one counted the fact that it forced a coordinator into piloting for it. That was sickening. No one should use a coordinator like they did. They were just as bad as blue Cosmos. "Retrieve everything."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

This was Miriallia's first time on earth. She had lived her whole life on Heliopolis, which only sadden the thought that she would never see it again. Never be able to go back home. It was heart breaking, but It was also heat breaking to be fight against Kira. _Why did you have to be in the Strike?_ But than again, it was doubtful that the Archangel would have survive if someone else was piloting it.

_Kira! Where are you? What is going on? Why are you with Zaft?_ Miriallia was taking it bad. She didn't understand why her best friend would betray them. Friends wasn't suppose to do that. They were suppose to be there for one another, but Kira didn't seem like a friend at that moment. She seemed like the enemy… she was the enemy.

She picked herself up from the bed. To her utter distaste, she shared the room with Flay, who seemed to enjoyed the fact that Kira was with Zaft. Flay insulted Kira every chance she got. No one cared to stop Flay besides Miriallia, Tolle, and Mu. Kuzzey and Sai just looked the other way when Kira was brought up. They didn't talk about her, but the look in their eyes told it all. Murrue couldn't say anything without Badgiruel jumping all over her. It the end, Badgiruel made her look like a fool and was gaining support along the crew. Murrue couldn't afford to lose anymore support, so she let them go on with their abuse (of Kira's name).

Miriallia walked to the lounge to get something to eat. She hadn't anything to eat since they left space. She had too many things on her mind. Kira was just one of them. She wondered if she made the right choice. Was joining the Earth Forces the right choice? Was it right to fight in this war?

She took a tray of food and sat down at a table lone. She didn't want to sit with the other crew knowing who they were talking about. She just ate her meal alone in peace, but that didn't last for long.

"Miriallia, you look down."

Miriallia didn't have to look up to know who it was. She could recognize his voice. "Nothing, Lieutenant La Flaga," she waved off. Ever since Kira disappeared, Mu and Miriallia talked a little bit more. Mu was one of the few people who she could talk to, who wouldn't judge her.

"Kira again?"

"Somewhat," she admitted. "It is just these people don't know anything about Kira, but yet they insult her," she whispered not wanting to be over heard. She didn't need to yelled at for talking nicely about Kira.

"Yea, it isn't right. You can't let it get to you. It will only cause more problems for you," he said. "Besides, they feel they have a right. They trusted Kira and now look where she is. With Zaft." Mu took a drink from his small glass.

"I don't care," she sneered knowing that Mu was right. They were upset and if Kira wasn't her friend, she would probably feel the same way. In fact, she did kind of felt that way. She felt betrayed herself.

"I-" Mu started but found himself interrupted by the Archangel alarm. "We are under attack." He ran out of the room as fast as he could. He was the only defense on aboard the ship at the time.

Miriallia followed his lead and rushed to the Bridge. She only hoped that they would be able to last this battle with just one pilot, piloting a Sky Grasper. Sure, Tolle was training to become a pilot. He wanted to help out the Archangel anyway he could.

Miriallia took her seat in the bridge.

* * *

She felt warm and safe. Everything around her felt soft and comfortable like she was on a cloud. It even smelled like a cloud, that if clouds had smells. What did a cloud smell like? It had a weird water like smell. It opened up the nose in a sense.

Kira opened her eyes and to her surprise, she was in a nice queen size bed with a rather fluffy comforter. Everything in the room was top of the line and the room itself was hug with a good view of the city. In fact, she would almost see everything from the room. _I am in the desert_, she thought. She didn't get a good view of the land when she arrived. Everything was blur then.

She had a look around the room. She spotted a white summer dress laid out on the small couch in the room. _I guess I am suppose to wear that_, she thought. It didn't take too long for her to change into the little cute dress.

"Who found me?" she asked herself. She doubted that it was Earth Forces, since she wouldn't be treated to a room like this. But didn't mean she wasn't in the enemy's hand, since she didn't know who controlled this area. Earth Forces wasn't Zaft's only enemy.

She opened the door to the hallway, which was a good sign. If the door was locked, she was founded by Earth Forces or some other enemy force. Since the door was unlocked, she was sure she was found by Zaft. She turned right not quite sure which way to go. She just hoped that she would run into someone who would either point a gun at her (well not that much) or point her in the right direction. Either way, she would have the answer she was looking for.

About ten minutes later, Kira was lost beyond her wild imagination and had no idea how to get back to her room. All the walls and hallways looked the same. They were all deep red color with cherry wood accent all of which looked rather expensive. It became more clear to her that this was a Zaft Base, since they were one of the few who could afford a base like this, though, she never had been on Earth Forces Base.

"Lost, little Lady," a voice called from behind her.

Kira turned on a dime and came face to face with the Commander of the base which was visible by the Zaft Uniform that he was wearing. "Um, yes," she answered truthful, even though she was pretty sure she would have found her way eventually… or so what she told herself.

"Ms. Yamato," he started, "I am Commander Andrew Waltfeld."

Kira stared at him for a few seconds. _So this is the Desert Tiger._ He didn't look as tough and bad as everyone made him out to be. He seemed like a normal down to earth kind of guy. He didn't seem like the other Commanders (like Creuset) she met in Zaft. "So how do you know my name?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Besides the fact that everyone knows about the Pilot of the Strike, you are apparently the secret weapon of Zaft," he smiled. He waved for her to follow him.

Kira took the clue and followed closely behind her. Her mind was racing: her a secret weapon? What? No way. She was just a normal coordinator. There wasn't anything special about her, well that she knew of anyway. "Huh?" she uttered. "What are you talking about?" This wasn't the first time someone called/implied that she was special.

Andrew opened a door to a room, which Kira guested was a study/bar/living room, and lead her in. "Maybe, I should say key," he said. "The key to ending the war and so much more."

"I don't understand."

"You aren't suppose to," Andrew said not really caring what he was telling her. He was privy to certain information (not as much as certain Commanders like Creuset, who knew almost everything that Patrick Zala was planning) and felt like she was privy to it, if it was something that involved her. And it did.

"Then why are you telling me?" Kira asked knowing full well that if she wasn't suppose to know something than she shouldn't.

"I feel you so know."

"Okay," she paused wondering if she should yet him go on, "what it is?"

Andrew poured two cups of coffee and passed one to her. "My special blend," he told her. He turned to the window and took a drink. "I don't know much."

Kira stared at him from her seat on the couch. Her interest was peaked, but she was trained not to ask questions. She was told to follow her superior no matter what, but wasn't Waltfeld her superior? He was… "What do you know?"

"That you are different from normal coordinators, which is quite visible from your battles. You can do things that normal coordinators couldn't do with years of training, but yet, you can do it with only a month of battle experience and training. Might I add, it is quite remarkable," Andrew explained taking another drink of his delicious coffee.

Kira stared at her coffee, which was untouched. "I doubted I am the only _remarkable _pilot," she said using his word. She was no better than the other Gundam pilots, or was she?

"Sure, there are other remarkable pilots," he said. "I am the Desert Tiger after all." He turned to her. "I don't know how or what makes you better but you are. You are the 'Key' to ending this war." He shrugged not understanding it himself. "You even might be better than me… I hate to see what would happen if we were enemies." He looked down to her cup and frowned not seeing it touched. "The O.S. you wrote for the Strike is one of the most advance I have ever seen. You are special."

Kira wrapped her fingers around her coffee cup. _Was that why I was given that special training?_ She recalled a part of her conversation that she had with Ryu.

_"I doubt others were forced through this training," she stressed._

_"You are correct," Ryu revealed throwing her one of the swords. _

_A surprised Kira caught the object, even though she was in total shock. She never thought he could ever admit to it. "What? Why?"_

_"Kira Yamato, you are different than the average coordinator…" he glanced over to the lab coats who shook their heads. _

_"What?" she asked feeling weak at the knees. "How?"_

_"Not yet. You aren't ready for the truth. Later," Ryu ordered revealing his sword. _

"How can I not know who I am?" she asked out loud. _Maybe, I am this key? But a key to what exactly? _"I should know why myself, right?"

She finally understood what Waltfeld meant and was grateful to this man, who had made her feel more at 'home' than anyone before. Heck, she would rather be on his team than Commander Creuset, who gave her the creeps big time. What was under his mask? What was he hiding?

"Everyone knows how you feel. People are always looking for themselves," Andrew said finishing his cup of coffee, man was it good. One of his best blends ever. "It isn't going to bite you," he said noticing her coffee was still untouched. "If I have to say so myself, it is one of my best blends."

She snapped out of thoughts and took a drink of her cooling coffee. "…Delicious."

"See, I told you!" he seemed very happy with himself. He run his hand though his light brown hair. "Work so hard on it."

At that second, a women with blue hair and two blonde highlights entered the room the room. She had an nice smile on her face. "So this is the Famous Kira Yamato, Andy?" she asked. Kira could tell that she had 'an eye for fashion', whatever that meant. Her outfit, at the moment, was quite different…

"Yes, it is. Kira, this is Aisha," he said moving to her.

Kira didn't have to be a genius to know that those two were involved. They didn't kiss or anything, but their body language told it all. It was semi-cute. "Hello," she said standing up.

"Aisha, why don't you show Kira around. I have to talk to Dacosta about something," he told her. It had to do with the Archangel and their narrow escape with help from the Desert Dawn, who would do anything to get rid of Zaft or more importantly, him.

* * *

Miriallia didn't know how they escaped from Zaft, but she wasn't complaining. She was just glad that Desert Dawn was there to help them. She didn't think they would last against all those Bucues. The Archangel couldn't keep up with those fast moving mobile suits. They moved in the sand without any problems.

They needed Kira. She missed her best friend, who she told everything to. There wasn't anyone there that Miriallia could talk to, well besides Flay, but Flay wasn't the person you could talk to. She would just made you feel worse like you were stupid just to be feeling the way you were. Flay was too self-centered to know that she was self-centered… Yup! She was really missed up in the head.

Murrue, Mu, and Badgiruel were talking with the leader of the Desert Dawn, Sahib Ashman, which wasn't something that Miriallia was privy to, but she didn't care. She just needed to follow orders and nothing else. She didn't need to know what they were talking to follow orders. She just had to know that she was doing the right thing.

Miriallia looked out from the deck of the Archangel into the distance. The Archangel was hidden well in Desert Dawn's base, which just consisted of valleys and hills. It was surprising that the Archangel was hidden so well considering how large the white ship was.

It was hot that she was sweating, but she didn't want to go inside. Flay was in there complaining again and Miriallia didn't want to hear it, even Sai avoided Flay some times and he was her fiancé. It was quite funny.

Tolle was busy pilot training and he was happy that he would be able to help the Archangel eventually. He liked that he was useful. Kuzzey, on the other hand, was always in a miserable mood, which Miriallia guessed had to do something with Kira, who he had a crush on. In turn, Miriallia was alone to her thought.

Her mind was a battlefield. It was like mobile suits were attacking her mind. It wasn't a pretty thing. She sighed feeling a headache coming on.

"Something seems on your mind."

Miriallia turned her head to the owner of the voice. "Yea," she said seeing a girl about her age.

The girl took her seat next to Miriallia without in invite. She had something on her mind as well. Her blonde hair shined in the sun and her bronze eyes were full of sadness like she had a lot on her plate. "The name is Cagalli."

"Miriallia," she replied. She stretched out her legs and sat on her hands.

"I know what you mean," Cagalli sighed. She tapped her fingers on the ship making a tone almost music like. "Sometimes I just want to get away to."

Few minutes went by, but none of them spoke. It was peaceful just to sit with someone and not be pressured to talk, but at the same time, know that there was someone to talk to.

* * *

Aisha had finished showing Kira the mobile hanger under the mansion. Kira was impressed just how elite everything was. The Strike was at the far end of the hanger and it shined. The Bucue were impressive technology and it made her wonder how the Earth Forces lasted so long. Zaft was impressive.

After that, Aisha showed her around the Mansion that seemed to be equip with everything. It had everything to made sure that the people living in it would have a comfortable life.

"I have something to show you!" Aisha was excited about something and pushed open a door. Kira stood out not knowing what Aisha had up her sleeve. "Come on!" she said pulling Kira into the room.

Kira stood speechless as Aisha pulled her to the largest closet in the house. It had so many dresses that it made Kira wonder if there was any left in the world (and space). It was then that Kira knew that Aisha was different from most Zaft soldier. It made her feel normal that coordinators weren't the monsters that naturals made them out to be.

"Here try this on. It will look great on you," Aisha said pulling out a blue dress.

"Um, okay," Kira answered not knowing if she was allowed to say no to Aisha, who was surely an higher rank than she…Kira wasn't a fan of dresses. She doubted that there were many other females at the base. Aisha was probably just missing female contact.

* * *

Athrun paced across his quarters. He was beside himself. He didn't know if Kira was okay or not. He wanted to know where she was and how she was doing. He wanted to see her again to make sure she was okay. He wanted to tell her that she was the one he wanted to be with. He wanted to see her smile again.

He wanted to know what his father wanted with Kira. What was his plan with her? Athrun knew Kira was special (to him), but what made her special to Zaft? What was she missing? He just wanted to hit something.

"Athrun, calm down," Nicol ordered. He was laying in his bed throwing up a blue racket ball. It was relaxing.

"I can't!" he snapped. There was something going on and it had to do with Kira. "I don't even know if she is okay. How did she do in reentry? Where is she?" His hand balled. He closed his eyes trying to picture her landing.

Nicol sat up in bed narrowing his eyes at Athrun. "Athrun, do you like Kira?" He knew Athrun was engaged to Lacus and that Kira and Athrun were old friends, but he didn't know if Athrun liked her liked her. Well, Lacus and Athrun's engagement was arranged so it wasn't as bad.

"…W-what gave you that idea?" he stuttered.

"I see," Nicole said returning to his racket ball. "It all makes sense." Athrun didn't deny or reply to his friend. "Do you know what you are doing is wrong?" No reply. "You have to choose one…"

"I know… I did already, I guess."

"You did?"

"I…want Kira, but I can't…can't have her." Athrun's fist went flying but stopping an inch from the wall. "My father wants me to get married to Lacus and I have to do it."

"That isn't fair for Lacus to get married to a guy who doesn't love her," Nicol explained catching the racket ball and sitting up again.

"I know! Lacus and I do care for each other, but neither of us are in love with each other. We are just getting married because of our parents." Athrun shook his head.

Nicol knew first hand that Athrun would do anything to pleased his father and it wasn't healthy at all. "Maybe, you should talk to Lacus about how you feel… Does she know about Kira?"

"No…, well she knows about Kira but that is it…"

"Athrun!" Nicol slapped his forehead. "Talk to Lacus and then talk to Kira."

"Kira won't talk to me anyway."

Narrowing his eyes, Nicol asked, "why?" Athrun took a seat on his bed and told him everything. Nicol blinked for a few seconds. "You slept with Kira? What were you thinking? Wait, you wasn't! No wonder, Kira doesn't want to talk to you. I know if I was in the same situation, I wouldn't." It was the first time ever that Nicol was truly disappointing with Athrun.

Athrun didn't speak.

"You have tell Lacus. It isn't fair even if you two aren't in love."

* * *

Kira shook her head looking over the battle data for this area over the last few months. It seemed like Blue Cosmos and Desert Dawn had been very active and they would do anything to get rid of Zaft. It didn't take coordinator to see that they were fighting a losing battle. There was no way they could stop Zaft with their limited resources.

_Stupid, _she thought. People were so stupid. How could they be so illogical? How couldn't they see that they were making stupid moves? If someone had out limited resources and many more numbers, taking them head on wasn't possible. They had to be sneaky to win, but it seemed that they weren't thinking. _Stupid!_

"I know what you are thinking," Andrew said walking into the room and taking a seat next to Kira. "I wonder what they are thinking too." His expression was hard to read.

"But they are still people." Kira never did get that lesson. She still had a hard time killing people. It didn't matter rather if they were coordinator or Natural.

"True. Sometimes I wonder if there was another way."

Kira was starting to like this guy more and more. He was different. He was thoughtful, logical, and caring. He was human soldier unlike the other soldiers she had met. "If only it could talked out."

"Not everything can."

* * *

Thanks for reading. hope you liked it and my grammar isnt too bad... had an beta for this when i first started but it like only lasted the first chapter...she was too busy for me and i was too impatient.

and is it me or are the last four chapters shorter than unusual like by 2000 words?


	10. The Fangs Of The Nemesis

* * *

SOOOOOOOOO, I am sorry it took me forever to update...........um besides school work, this chapter took me forever to write. I don't know why but it did. This story is a lot harder to write than my others one for some odd reason!

And I don't have a beta for this so don't kill me for the grammar.....if you want to beta...Pm me. Plus, i only proof this once as i wanted to get this out so there will probably be more grammar mistakes than usually. I do know they exist...i just don't have the time nor patient to fix them as I have so much other stuff to do like Homework, Four stories, club activities and other things....

I do not own Gundam Seed do not sue me!

And i auditioned for one acts for my theatre group at school and i hope i get a part!.....I tend to speak fast when i am Nervous, but don't we all! Ha ha...i am so use to being behind the stage that i don't know how it feels being on stage for a show!...another thing to add to my plate.......shit......

I hope you like this and review! i love reviews! The make me feel special! I answer all reviews!!!!!!!

sorry for the wait!

* * *

Phase 10:

The Fangs Of The Nemesis

* * *

"Ugh!" Yzak growled as his and Dearka's gundam were being transported to some African base. He hated the desert and everything that had to do with the desert, but that was more to the fact that he couldn't fix his S.O. to operate in the sand and he refused to let any one help him. He wanted to solve it on his own and he also refused to let anyone rewrite Dearka's S.O., which only annoyed the blonde to no end.

"Shut-it," Dearka sighed, picking the dirt from out from under his finger nails.

Yzak didn't bother to respond as he glared out the window. He was almost blinded by the reflection of the golden sand. _Why did Commander Creuset want us to come to the desert?_ He thought, letting out a glare.

"Geez, baby, It's just sand!" Dearka glared at his best friend, wondering why in the hell he was friends with him. "It isn't going to kill you." Yzak turned to Dearka as if to tell him to shut the fuck up. "I don't know why you are so upset. We get to meet the Famous Desert Tiger."

Yzak wanted to kill Dearka right at that moment. It wasn't often that someone made him feel like an idiot or some immature child, which at that very moment he was being. It was then that he wanted to ring Dearka's neck. No one made him feel like a idiot. He wasn't an idiot! He was a top of the line pilot as so he told himself. There was no one better than him. "Whatever!"

* * *

Having her eyes closed, Kira took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She didn't know why she was freaking out. It was a simple training exercise that Ryu had her do every morning. It was simply a test to see if she could sense the other people in the room; however, at that moment, everything was a blur and everything blended together for some odd reason she couldn't describe. There were just too many people in the room for her to separate them all…or was it sometime else.

She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. I don't know why you bother with that stupid exercise." The face that Andrew made was priceless.

"Ryu, told-"

"Never liked the guy," Andrew commented, releasing Kira's shoulder. He took a breath, "he is a total creep." He didn't explain.

"But if I don't, he will-"

Andrew narrowed his eyes. "Will what?"

"…" Ryu scared Kira. She couldn't explain it, but she was sure that he would do whatever it took to 'shape' her into a killer, which was something she would never do. No matter what.

The Desert Tiger, who had killed many and stroke fear into people's heart, grabbed a hold of Kira's shoulder again and patted the sixteen year girl on the head. "As long I am here, nothing will happen to you."

Kira had to look straight up to see Waltfeld, who sported a big smile. She didn't know what to say. She had only known the man for a few days and he already was like an older brother she never had. A brother like she always wanted. Kira smiled before jumping and rotating in the air to give him a hug.

He let out a chuckled. He never expected to take quite a liking to her, and he certainly never expected to feel so strongly for her. It wasn't anything romantic or anything, but he felt protective of this girl, like she was his baby sister or something. Well, it could do with the fact that she wasn't like most Zaft pilots her age, who thought they were gods because they were in their 'prime' so to speak. "So, kid, do you want to get out of that uniform and take a walk with me into the city?" Now, it may have sounded like he meant just her and him; however, he never went into the city alone. Blue Cosmos were everywhere and they would do anything to kill him, which sucked. It meant he couldn't go out in public alone. It was like he couldn't take care of himself, which he could very well do. He usually took Dacosta and a few Zaft personnel, who were trained extensively in hand to hand combat and weaponry, with him.

"Sure!" Kira would love to get into the city and look around. She loved hanging out with the 'down-to-earth' Commander.

–––

If the looks from the Zaft personnel were any testament, Kira looked amazing in her civilian clothes, even though they were simple. She wasn't a flashy type of girl and she liked it like that. She never quite understood why girls dressed in as little clothes as possible and had sex with everyone on sight. Sometimes, Kira wondered about the human race. There were ways to be hot and sexy without being slutty.

She made her way through the hanger; Waltfeld told her that he would meet her at the end of the hanger.

Even though she was far away from Ryu, he still frightened her and she was waiting for him to jump out and asked why the hell she wasn't training. Andrew was right, she needed a break. She was tired out.

"I said you are an idiot!"

"I wonder why I keep you around! What the hell are you good for!"

"Keeping a stupid ass from killing his comrades!"

"It isn't my fault everyone is stupid!"

Kira blinked….the two idiots sounded familiar, but she couldn't place them. She searched through her brain's archives. She knew who they were, but for some reason she couldn't recall their names. Their names were on the tip of her tongue. _Damn it! What is wrong with me!_ She violently shook her head. "Will you shut it?" She asked as she made her way to the bubbling idiots.

The silver headed one pivoted and glared at the incoming brunette. "Yamato!" he said. There was no way that he could have forgotten her.

"Yzak, Dearka?" she answered. She never expected to see Yzak in a place like this…Dearka, however, was a different story. Yzak seemed like one of those pretty boys, who hated to get their hair messy. Dearka seemed like the type not to care as long as _he_ was having fun. She didn't know who was worse, overall, but she would rather hang out with Dearka than the pretty boy.

"Who do you think, Yamato!" Yzak wasn't a very happy camper.

Kira scratched the side of her face. "Um, what is with the stick up your ass?" Dearka chuckled, while Yzak glared. "Is that a yes?" Dearka yet out another chuckle.

Yzak didn't have anything to say and turned his back on Dearka and Kira, who only stared at him in disbelief. The pretty boy seemed to have fallen…. He gave up…

Kira had a hard time keeping herself from laughing. "So what is up his ass?"

"The O.S.," Dearka shrugged. "It isn't meant for the desert and he wants to fix it himself and refuses to let someone help…." He shook his head. "To add to that, he won't let them touch mine either. He wants to show everyone he can do it on his own." He cursed under his breath.

"That mind track is going to get him killed," Commander Waltfeld commented making his way to the teens.

"Tell Yzak that," Dearka muttered. He couldn't tell Yzak anything, since the teen believed he knew everything.

Andrew narrowed his eyes. It was obvious that these two male pilots were from Creuset team. The silver hair brat obviously lacked respect for his superiors, while the blonde brat had an ego. He had a feeling that these two brats, well Yzak more so, were going to give him a hard time. "Kira, why don't you give your new teammate a hand."

Kira eyed him from the corner of his eyes as to ask what he was up to. She nodded and made her way to the panel that was connected to the Duel.

Andrew couldn't hear what the brat was telling his kid, but he could tell he was being an ass, which wasn't abnormal. Kira looked like she was annoyed but she wasn't responding to his rants. "Just watch, Kira will finish it in a few minutes."

Dearka didn't know if that was normal or not. All he knew was that he couldn't do that. His skills weren't in programing, but rather, in piloting. This also was truth with Yzak, which explained why he couldn't rewrite his S.O. Plus, Zaft didn't have an O.S. for land Mobile Suit in the desert considering they had Bucue.

"In fact, Kira rewrote her O.S. during a battle in less than five minutes and it was also her first time piloting on Earth." Andrew smiled catching sight of an angry Yzak pointing and yelling at the new O.S. that Kira had finished. It was perfect.

Dearka stared at Kira for a few seconds in disbelief. If he heard right, Kira never piloted a mobile suit before Heliopolis. _How did she get so good so fucken fast?_ He was beginning to wonder if she could beat him. He didn't want to see.

"Lets go, Kid," Andrew hollered over to Kira. They had things to do. With that, they were gone leaving a very angry Yzak and very stunned Dearka, who wanted to get to Kira better….well then again, so did Yzak so he could find out what made her tick.

* * *

Miriallia didn't know he didn't it, but he did it. Tolle had somehow convinced Murrue to let them, Miriallia, Tolle, and Cagalli, to go out into Banadiya for some air, since they had all earned it. Flay, of course, was too worried about the sand getting into her hair to come, while Kuzzey was too chicken to enter the Zaft control city. Sai, on the other hand, had work to be done and couldn't escape from it.

"So this list Flay gave me," Cagalli said, looking over said list, "is a load of shit…You can't get any of these things here." The blonde felt like her eyes were about to bleed. She didn't know what was worse: this list or these arm traders.

There was a reason why Miriallia liked Cagalli so much and it wasn't for her appearance. Cagalli was the type of girl who didn't take things sitting down and she always said what was on her mind. It was a blessing. "Well that Flay for you," she chuckled, glad to be away from the pink bitch.

The male teen tried to keep his glance forward, but his eyes kept glancing to the side as if he expected Zaft soldiers to jump out and attack. This town seemed small enough that they would be able to tell who was new and who wasn't. "I hope the deal goes okay," he said randomly, hoping to redirect the conversation. He didn't want to talk about a spoiled brat in a place like this.

"I am sure. Ashman will take good care of them," Cagalli answered as she ripped up the list and threw it away. She took a deep breath. _I hope everything goes well. I know how demanding those arm dealers are._ Sure, she never went to one of the meeting, but she saw how they were after they came back from the meeting. They would rant forever.

"Yea I hope," Tolle said, looking off at the vendors. This was quite strange for him, being that he never experienced anything beside what was on Heliopolis.

"So guys, lets go get something to eat," Cagalli said licking her lips. "There is this great place that I know of!" She smiled dreaming of it.

"Sure, why not! I would love to try something from this culture!" Miriallia grinned, clapping her hands together.

* * *

Kira stared down the plate in front of her wondering if she should listen to Andrew or not on whether to put mayo on it or not. She never had Kebabs before and had no idea what would be best to put on it. Her eyes widened catching sight of Waltfeld's Kebabs that was completely covered. "You are really going to eat that?"

"Of course! I love these things!" he said taking a big bite.

Kira didn't know if she should be disgusted or amused, considering a prized Zaft Commander was stuffing his face. She doubted many people saw these kind of things often. _This is a bit creepy,_ she thought as he wolfed down his kebab. She took a small bite of her's and discovered that she did like it.

"See I told you!" he said after ordering a cup of coffee…well after he gave the waiter instructions on how to blend and make the coffee. He wouldn't take just any coffee.

"Yup, you did," she smiled taking another bite. "So, what is your take of Dearka and Yzak?" she asked, recalling the earful she detained from Yzak after she successful fixed his O.S. in less than three minutes. She thought she was going to go death from overload. He was one of those people she wonder would ever get married.

"Hm. Not highly for sure, especially that Silver haired brat. He already got mouthy with me," Waltfeld revealed. He couldn't stand those two brats from Creuset, and he sure didn't trust anyone from that team…well not many coordinators did. There was something about that man that made people want to shoot themselves. Sure, he knew Kira was assigned to Creuset's team, but she was only there a short few hours before finding herself on earth, which Andrew counted as a blessing. Kira didn't need to be turned by that freak, who already requested Kira be shipped back to space, which if he thought about, it wasn't abnormal; however, he didn't request the brats back. That was odd. Teams stayed together, but why would he only request one back? _Which all goes back to the fact, that Kira is different. _All he knew was that he wasn't sending Kira back, even if he had to fight for it. Sure, Creuset had more pull with Zala, but Waltfeld had more pull with Clyne and that made all the difference. Besides, Creuset couldn't really fight for Kira, since he wasn't fighting for the brats. It would look strange only requesting one pilot back.

"Is there any word on the Archangel?" Kira asked hoping that her friends were okay. She would blame herself if anything were to happen to them.

"They escaped." Andrew took a slip of his coffee, which didn't live up to his expectations and pushed it aside. "You should be enjoying your time off in the city. This place has a lot to offer. Its culture is rich."

"I can see it all from here," she smiled taking a slip of water. "So hot." The sun was giving her an headache.

Andrew looked around. "Not really… well, that is because I am used to the heat. I am a desert tiger for a reason."

"I thought it was for your actions in battle." Kira eyed him.

He scratched his face. "Yea that too, but I meant…You know what I meant!"

Kira giggled. _I sure do!_ He had been in the desert for months and he was at home here, unlike her, who didn't know where her home was. Her home was destroyed. "So what do you do for fun, besides playing with Aisha." She giggled again seeing Andrew turn three shades of pink.

"You know what, kid, you are perverted," he said trying to hide his blush. "And I don't play with Aisha….she plays with me," he added under his breath…too bad Kira heard him.

"The great Desert Tiger whipped by a woman. I bet no one saw that!" Kira chuckled. "You know what, maybe I should buy Aisha a whip…well that is if she doesn't already have one!"

If it was possible, Waltfeld was turning redder. It looked like his face was about to burst. "You do realize that I am your Commander and I can make you wash the hanger with a toothbrush."

"Yea, but then what would you make Yzak do?" she asked, laughing. She couldn't control herself. "I would love to see Yzak scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush."

_So would I!_ He shook his head. _That isn't the point!_ He felt himself glaring at the girl across from him, but it soon turned into a smirk. "You know it sounds like you need to get laid." Kira spited out what she had in her mouth and started to cough. "It looks like you aren't getting any. Maybe, I should ask the brat to help you with that."

Kira coughed again not expecting that from Andrew. "You wouldn't!" _For his information, I did get laid once…by a cheating duche bag… and it was only time_…._that isn't the point!_ She blushed.

"I would," he smirked evilly.

"You-" Kira started.

"Just pick something, Tolle!" A female voice, behind Kira, ordered.

"I don't know what I want!" Tolle replied.

_This isn't happening._ Kira froze, unable to move or do anything and Andrew noticed and glanced to the group, two girls and one boy, sitting at the table behind them. He pushed his sunglasses up his noise and returned his sights back to Kira, who still hadn't moved. He felt her shivers.

"Just get the Kebabs!" the blonde girl growled as the waiter waited patiently.

"Fine, whatever!" Tolle gave up and ordered the same things as the girls. It would be foulest to go up against them.

"Yay!" Cagalli smiled getting another person to try Kebabs. People in space didn't know what they were missing. Kebabs were the best things around and no one would deny that, not even Zaft.

If Andrew didn't know any better, he would have thought that Kira was a statue. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs; she was looking down as if she was feeling guilty for sometime. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the feeling she was giving off. _What happened to the girl who was messing with me about Aisha?_ He glanced back to the teens who were talking about something. There was only one word that caught his attention: space. What did they mean? He knew they weren't from around here, considering he knew everyone in this town. _There have been a lot of newcomers lately ever since that earth forces' new battleship came to town._

Just then there was a change in the light, causing Andrew to look up. Something was sparkling from a top of one of the building. He knew what it was in a matter of seconds: a weapon. In an instance, he kicked up the table and pushed Kira to the ground, who seemed have to snapped back to reality. "Everyone get down!" Waltfeld yelled, mostly at the teens, who seemed unaware what was about to happen. Not even a second later, they were fired on.

Kira turned her attention to her friends, who all were hidden under the table. She could see the fear on Miriallia's and Tolle's face and it killed her. Killed her. She wasn't able to protect them like she did before. She was in Zaft now and she was what they needed to be protected against. It killed her; however, she wasn't going back to the Earth Forces no matter what…she wasn't willing to test that fact, though.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out an hand gun. She was going to protect them at that moment, even if she couldn't always protect them. She took aim and fired, alerting everyone to her present, even her friends. Kira faintly heard Miriallia call out her name, but she never turned to her.

"Damn those Blue Cosmos," Waltfeld cursed as he was forced on the defensive. He couldn't feat them all with just him and Kira, who was doing an excellent job at finding and terminating them. There was just too many of them; however, he wasn't alone. He had his 'guards'. "Dacosta, clean them up for me!"

Dacosta and the rest of the Zaft soldiers hiding, opened fire, killing all of the Blue Cosmos personal. The street was filled with blood and broken glass and much, much more. Besides the fact that a battle just happened, it looked like a bomb went off. War wasn't a pretty thing and many people would lose their lives. It didn't matter who they were to Kira. A life was a life; however, there were times that war was inevitable and this time was one of those time. She was a coordinator and she wasn't going to give up and die for peace just because the Earth Forces and Blue Cosmos couldn't bare to live in peace with coordinators.

"Dacosta, have someone clean this mess up," Commander Waltfeld ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Dacosta waved to the Zaft soldiers, who after picking up the bodies disappeared. Dacosta disappeared as well.

"He will be back with a car," Andrew told Kira, who was now facing her friend. They were all in wide shock, especially the blonde, who Kira remembered from Heliopolis.

Cagalli glared at Kira, before throwing a long punch at Kira, who wasn't expecting it, but none the less, Kira dodged it with easy. "Wh-what are you doing?" Kira asked as she was forced to block another punch.

Not only did it shock the hell out of Miriallia and Tolle, it shocked Andrew, who wasn't expecting the blonde to attack Kira. If the girl had been any threat, he would have stopped her, but he had a feeling that these three teens knew Kira. The anger that that girl had was personal.

"Why are you in Zaft?" Cagalli asked as she threw another punch. "Why aren't you back in Orb?"

"I had no choice!" Kira hollered.

"You had no choice? You had no choice???? You are raging war because you had no choice?" Cagalli's rage had no end in sight.

"Shut-up! You had no idea what I been through since Heliopolis!" Kira yelled, dodging yet another attack. She had no interest in going on the attack herself.

After a few more punches, Commander Waltfeld decided it was time for him to stop this crazy blonde chick. The next punch she threw, he caught with the palm of his hand. "I think that is quite enough, young lady." He glanced back to the untouched Kira, who looked like she had been ran over by a bus.

Cagalli glared as she pulled back her arm. This man seemed familiar. She felt like she should have known him from somewhere.

"Commander Waltfeld," Dacosta called from behind as he pulled up with the jeep. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Dacosta, we are finished here," Andrew nodded pulling his hand on Kira's shoulder.

Cagalli's eyes widened. _The famous Andrew Waltfeld?_ She shook her head. "The Desert Tiger," she muttered. Miriallia and Tolle unconsciously stepped back, remembering what Mu had told them about him and all the things they heard, they didn't like.

Miriallia felt like her heart dropped as she watched Waltfeld lead Kira away. "Kira, please stay."

Kira stopped and turned around to face her friend, but Andrew kept her from moving. "I can't." Her voice wasn't there.

"Like I said this is enough," Andrew ordered. He could see how unset Kira was from running into these 'friends.' She was fine before she heard them. She was fine before they came. They needed to go back to that Earth Forces ship they crawled out of it. "We are going now."

"Kira, please. We need you," Miriallia begged. Tolle wasn't saying anything but he kept his eyes on Kira, who was would have fell, if it wasn't for Waltfeld.

"I won't come back. Stop asking," Kira begged in a voice that didn't become her. She didn't know what it was, but her friends affected her. This wasn't the same reaction she got when she talked to them in space…what was different? She shook her head.

"Kira," Tolle finally mustered together. Kira was their close friend, their best friend and he hated to see her with Zaft, especially when they were in the Earth Forces.

Waltfeld was getting annoyed. Did they not know who he was? Did they not know that he would kill them if he wanted to? He would suppose not. "Why don't you guys go back to that Earth Forces Ship before I change my mind."

_Fuck! He knows!_ Cagalli cursed in her head. They had to get out of there and they had to get out of there now! "Lets go!" she said as she grabbed both their arms. Miriallia and Tolle protested, but they didn't fight her. They let her drag them away as their head fall in shame.

Kira watched as they disappeared from view and a piece of her heart died, but she wasn't going to go with them. She couldn't be able to fight against Zaft, not after all she had learned. They were good people and she stood against what the Earth Forces wanted. "Lets go," Kira whispered as Andrew lead her to the Jeep and helped her in.

Dacosta kept his on the road, while Waltfeld kept glancing back at Kira. He was worried about her. He hated to see her like this. "So, kid, why don't we have Joule clean the hanger with a toothbrush as we watch with popcorn?"

"Sure," Kira said as she played with her hands. "It should be fun."

* * *

I hoped you like the chapter! please review, sorry for the long wait!

* * *


	11. The Edge of the Desert Sand

O' right, You got really lucky. I got inspiration to write this. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. I am not sure how I feel about this story. In my opinion, the Story seems a bit OC., so I have a desire to rewrite this story. But I know if I do that, It would never get done.

I do not own Gundam Seed, so dont sue me. Though I own the complete series on DVD and Manga. And again, this is following the manga more than the Anime, which may or may not be a good thing.

And This is un-betaed. So grammar probably sucks; however, I can say that the grammar is way better in this chapter than the others!

So here it is.

* * *

Phase 11:

The Edge of the Desert Sand

* * *

She was glad that she had the ability to distract her from her situation with music. Kira didn't know what she would do without it, because Yzak's face, when Waltfeld told him that he had to clean the hanger with a tooth bush, did not help her. (He didn't really have to. It was a joke.) It just made everything thing worse, as it reminded her how weak the Archangel was without her. They didn't have the time to joke around like Zaft did. With a lack of personnel, the Archangel didn't have a choice and was forced to be always on alert which did nothing for their stress level. It would just burn them out and cause their ability to fall. Must likely, it would end in death, which didn't help Kira's guilt, as she felt that it was her fault that the Archangel was in this mess. If she was still with them, she could protect her friends; however, that did not mean she was going back.

Blasting the music, everything just disappeared and she was left alone to her thoughts, which may or may not be a good thing. At times, her head was a dangerous thing, and at those times, she was at her lowest. Those times made her want to curl into a ball and cry. It was those times that she needed her best friend, Athrun. She may want to rip off his dick at the moment, but she wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn't. She needed those moments to keep her sane, because she knew she couldn't withstand the pressure for long.

Lying down in bed, Kira stared at the ceiling; though it passed through her mind. What were her friends thinking about? Did they hate her? She wouldn't blame them if they did, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. It brought tears to her face, as she thought about it. She didn't want her only friends to hate her; however, there wasn't anything that she could do about it. She wouldn't fight against the Coordinators as she was one, and she couldn't fight for what the Earth Forces stood for. They would turn on her in time like everything else did. It was their human nature.

"Kid!"

Kira jumped a few feet. "What the hell!" she said, turning to the door. Andrew Waltfeld was leaning against the frame of the doorway; he was staring at her intently. "I didn't see you there. How long have you been there?" She felt like a fool. If he was the enemy, she would be dead. Ryu would have her head, if he found out that someone got pass her defenses.

Andrew stepped a few feet into the room. "About five minutes. I've been calling your name, but you haven't been answering."

"I'm sorry. Been distracted."

"I see. Why don't you turn off the music?" Andrew said, walking to a chair in the room. Kira took the time to turn down the music as he asked her.

"Is there something you need?" Kira asked, sitting on her bed. Since the incident in the city, she had kept to herself. She felt like shit, after seeing her friends, as it reminded her that she was their enemy. That she could be the one to end their lives.

"I think you need to talk about it. I know that I might not be the best, but I do think you need to talk to someone."

Kira stared hard at him. "I'm fine." She was sick and tired of people trying to tell her what she needed. Yes, she knew she needed it, but damn it, she didn't want other people to tell her that.

"If that's the truth, then you won't have any problem suiting up for battle."

She jumped to her feet and stared him down. "What?" His eyes told her that he was very serious. She knew they would go after the Archangel, but she had no idea that it would be now.

"Kira," Waltfeld called. There was no way he was going to place in her in the battle against that ship, against her friends. That would be cruel. It would kill her. "You don't have to pilot the Strike in the next battle."

A weight felt like it was lifted off her chest. "Thank you."

"But you'll be present with me on the battlefield." Though he would never make her a murder of her own friends, he had to push her. When on the field, there wasn't room for innocence, which was Kira's very essence. It was a shame that he would've to break her of it, but it had to be broken. It would be better for her in the long run if she broke out of her shell.

Kira stared at him. "Understood." She knew they were going after the Archangel the next day, and she also knew that they would most likely die; however, she understood that she had a duty, and she would achieve it, even if it killed her.

Waltfeld stood from the chair and walked over to the girl. "Kira, war is never desired. We trained to kill no matter who our opponent is. It's painful. I wish there was some other way, but there isn't." He placed his arm around her should and pulled her in.

She closed her eyes. "I do to."

Patting her on her head, he turned to leave. "I'm sorry that it came down to this. I really am," he said as he left the room, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Collecting her things, she headed to the shower. Maybe, a nice warm shower would do the trick.

* * *

She didn't know if it was her or the heat, but she was roasting. Unbuttoning the top of her Zaft Uniform, Kira watched as Commander Waltfeld handed the orders to the Lesseps. It amazed her how calm he was, when she was close to a freak out. There was no chance the Archangel could survive the upcoming battle, when they only had two Sky-Grasper for protection. They got lucky the first time, and Kira knew they weren't going to this time.

"Commander, the Legged Ship has started to move," a nameless solder said, drawing everyone's attention.

"Where are they heading?" Waltfeld asked. His eyes shifted cross the bridge to meet Kira's eyes for a brief second. He was trying to get a reading on the girl.

"North by Northwest."

"I see. So that's how it's going to be?" Waltfeld took a deep breath. They weren't going to make it easy for them. "Dacosta, send a telegram to Henry Carter. Tell him to head for point D-6."

"Yes, Sir."

Kira followed Dacosta with her eyes as he typed away. Interesting plan. If the Archangel kept on their path, they would be heading to D-3, not was going to force them to D-6, knowing the Archangel was going to use the old Talbadiya Factory to give them a chance. With her hands balled at her side, she hoped they had a chance. She told herself that it was because she knew people on that ship and not the fact that she was wished she was in the Earth Forces, protecting them. She hated how she felt at the moment. A part of her wanted to jump into the Strike and protect the Archangel, but the other part of her wanted to take down Earth Forces at each chance she got. Taking a deep breath, she released her hands. She mustn't let her emotions run wild and take control. It wouldn't do any good.

She stared at the screen and watched as the battle begun. Her heart beat begun to race as she watched the Archangel took damage. Her friends' faces appeared in her mind, ripping out her heart. How could anyone expect her to be strong enough for this? All of her training could not prepare her to watch the deaths of her friends. Turning her away from the screen, she stared at the door.

"Sir, we lost signal for one of the Bucue!"

"What?" Waltfeld turned his glanced to the monitor. "I wasn't suspecting that they would be able to put up such a fight."

Kira felt sick. On one side, she was glad that the Archangel was putting up a fight, but on the other, she was pissed. What was wrong with her? "Doubting your opponent will only lead to your down fall, Commandor," she commented.

Waltfeld turned to face her. "I suppose so." He could see the pain in her eyes. It didn't matter that she was a skillful pilot. That she was wise. Being a good solder came down to a lot more than that. In this case, her innocent would be her down fall.

Her eyes switch back to the screen just in time to see another Bucue destroyed. "I find it a bit odd that one ship with two fighter crafts and a bunch of resistance fighters could take down two Bucues, don't you?" No one answered her. Kira remained silence for a few seconds as she eyed the screen. The Archangel had taken a few major hits. Its left catapult was hit as well as the portside of the ship near the engines. There were some minor damage along the ship's frame, but it was still airborne somehow. Her eyes shifted to another screen to see the Duel and the Buster suck in the sand. She knew their mobile suits were not made for this kind of environment, but it was unreal. Stupid mistakes were causing them to lose this battle. "I request permission to heading out," she said to Waltfeld. She knew she was in no emotional state to enter battle, but she had to do something. Maybe, she could get the Archangel to surrender.

"Granted." Waltfeld watched her run out of the bridge. He had no reason to stop her from going out, but he wished he had. He knew she wouldn't be able to destroy that ship without hesitation, and that would lead to her death. However, he would find a reason to stop her.

Kira rushed through the hallways to change into her pilot suit in a hurry, because she wanted to get out there. Her stomach twisted in pain as she thought about what she had to do. This must be what Athrun felt, when he was fighting against me. During her time on the Archangel, she never thought about what he was going through. She could never understand the pain he was in every time he pleaded with her to come back with him. Now, she did. I wish I knew this then. She didn't know what it would have changed, but it would have change something.

Zipping up her Zaft suit, she glanced into the mirror for a brief second. "I can't believe that I'm doing this," she muttered, picking up her helmet.

"Then don't."

Kira spun around to see Waltfeld leaning against the wall. "How long have you been there?" She was in a hurry. She had to get out there, even if she knew that she wasn't needed to win this battle. The chances of losing this battle were slim, but there was a chance.

"Just long enough to hear your comment." He walked toward her, with a hard look. "Maybe, you shouldn't go out."

"You have already given me your permission, Waltfeld." Why did everyone kept trying to tell her what to do? Sure, he was her commanding officer, but he had no right to order her around, if he was trying to protect her. She was a soldier and she could take care of herself. "And why aren't you on the bridge, Sir?" She took a few steps toward Waltfeld.

"I'm heading out into battle." He finished the cross toward her.

"There's no need." She stared into his eyes. "I will finish-"

Before Kira could finish her sentence, Waltfeld had knocked her out with a fist to the stomach. "No, you won't. I will." Catching her, he placed her down on the bench softly.

"Andy, you care for her, don't you?"

Standing up, he faced the door to see Aisha, in her pilot suit, at the door. "The battle's over. Tell our forces to retreat," he said, placing Kira's helmet on the bench next to the girl. "You better get out of here as well. And take the girl with you." He ignored her question, but he knew Aisha had her answer.

"No, I would rather die than leave you." She was leaning against the door, staring at him.

"Then you're a foolish woman," he said, walking to the door. It was time that he got ready for battle. The Archangel seemed to have an angel looking after it, which could be the resistance. The resistance had been a problem in his side for some time, but with the help of the Archangel, they were becoming a pain in an ass that had to be taken care of. He would take care of them. There was no chance that they could beat the Famous Desert Tiger

* * *

This was getting frustrating. He was sick and tired of waiting around for something to happen. Sure, no action was good, but it was drawing on his nerves. Dearka, Yzak, and Kira were battling in the desert against that damn legged ship, while Nicol and he were stick orbiting Earth waiting. He didn't know what they were waiting for, but why was it taking so long to give them a damn assignment? He was going crazy as his mind went into overdrive thinking about Kira. He needed his missions to distract his mind from Kira.

Lying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling. His hand reached for Nicol's ball (that he had been borrowing) and tossed it in the air. He needed to get his hands busy or else he would go crazy. He watched the ball rotate as it flew through the air. The color of the ball changed slightly in the light, and it brought back memories of Kira and his time together, when they were at the Lunar Prep School. At first, he had never noticed the sly girl, who kept to herself, but after a few months, he couldn't not notice her. Her wisdom attracted her to him, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her knowledge impressed him, drawing him to her. He made every effort to befriend her, and he was glad he did. She had become his best friend and the most important thing in his life.

Catching the ball, Athrun placed it on stand beside his bed and picked up a photo of Kira and him during their time at the Lunar Prep School. "Kira, please be safe," he pleaded. He didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to her. The door sliding open caught his attention.

"Athrun, I have news," Nicol said as he entered the room.

Athrun put the photo down and crossed to his bed. "Which is?"

"We're heading to the Gibraltar Base on Earth. We're going after the Legged Ship."

He wasn't expecting that, as he assumed that the Legged Ship met its doom in the Desert against the Desert Tiger, who had the aid of the Strike, Duel, and the Buster. "How did it survive in the desert?" It didn't make any sense.

"They had help from the resistance group in the area. They somehow got the best of Commander Waltfelt and his team. Reports are that he's dead." Nicol stepped to the spot that Athrun once stood. Picking the photo, he turned to Athrun as he sensed his friend's worry. "She's fine."

Athrun looked up to Nicol. "I…how did you know?"

Nicole placed the photo back on the stand and walked to his bed to sit. "You worried about her. I can see it in your eyes."

"Am I that readable?"

"No. I just know you." He leaned forward. "She was injured before the fight somehow and was unable to fight in that last battle." He paused. "And apparently, Yzak and Deakra were stuck in the sand and were useless. Though it isn't funny, it might help their egos."

Athrun crossed to the door. "Injured how?" His worry had skyrocketed for the first generation coordinator that he fell in love with.

"I don't know. I wasn't given many details." Nicol stepped toward Athrun. "Don't worry. You'll see her again. We all are heading to the same base." The young boy knew that it was wrong for Athrun to lead Kira on, when he was engaged to another, and he had no choice in that matter. Yes, it sucked, because Nicol knew Athrun cared for both Kira and Lacus, and he didn't want to hurt either of them. However, he would in the long run, and Athrun didn't need to remain of something that he already knew.

"Good," Athrun muttered, thinking about everything that he wanted to tell Kira. If he could help it, he wasn't ever going to let her out of his sights again.

"Anyways, we better get ready. We leave in 15 hours."

* * *

Kira sat in Andrew Waltfeld's private study, wondering how many more people she was going to lose. It pissed her the hell off. She was sick and tired of being treated as a child, which was how Waltfeld treated her like to the very end. He didn't think she was strong enough, so he knocked her out to stop her. "Damn you," she cried, as she remembered waking up to find him dead. It almost killed her to know that he died, when he didn't have to. If only he would've let her go out, he could still be alive, but he decided to protect her. For that, she hated him.

Kira opened her eyes to find herself alone in the changing room. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head. Everything was still fuzzy, as she picked herself up from the bench. "Where's Waltfeld?" She couldn't remember much of anything after… Shaking her head, she only remembered darkness after talking to Waltfeld "He must've knocked me out," she reasoned. Worry started to flow through her body. She stood and ran to the bridge.

It wasn't soon after that that she learned of Waltfeld MIA status. It almost broke her, when Dacosta informed her of the situation. How could Waltfeld lose, when Zaft clearly had the underhand? Kira couldn't understand how that was possible, but it was too late to do anything about it, as ZAft was retreating from the area after the loss of the Commander. Also, the Archangel had already left the area. The situation wasn't looking any good, but Kira didn't have to worry about it in a sense. She was being reassigned within hours of the lost, as if Waltfeld's death meant nothing. She shouldn't have expected anything else, but she wasn't as cold as war required. "I hate this." She wished war wasn't like this, but she knew it wouldn't be war, if it was any other way.

"Ensign Yamato," a nameless voice called the doorway. "It's time to go."

Turning slightly to see the door, Kira stared at the man. It was painful to be in this room, but she had no interest in leaving. "Understood," she said, standing. Along with Yzak and Dearka, Kira was heading to Gibraltar Base to receive her next mission. Though she wondered if she would ever be able to attack the Archangel, she had the desire to chase after them and destroy that ship. That ship was the cause of all her problems…well most of them anyways. However, she could never destroy that ship, and she knew it, because her friends were on that ship. She didn't know how, but she had to find a way to get them off that ship.

Making her way to the hanger, she could see many Zaft Soldiers getting ready to leave. It was hard to imagine what would happen to the area, when Zaft would leave, but Kira assumed the village would be fine. They were fine before Zaft and they would be fine afterward. Arriving in the hanger, she sighed. She hated the sight before her, and she wished there was some way that she could change the past. She wished could bring back Waltfeld. Shifting her bag, she stepped into the craft that would be transporting her and the Strike. It was a semi-small craft, but it would serve its purpose. Sitting down in the craft, she closed her eyes as she tried to get some rest. She had been exhausted lately, and she could fall asleep almost anywhere. This base was one of places where she couldn't sleep, but she closed her eyes.

"I can't wait to get out of this hell hole!"

Revealing her lilac eyes, she turned her head slightly to see Yzak and Dearka entering the vessel. She had forgotten that they were be traveling together.

"I know, Yzak, but you should-"

Yzak pushed passed Dearka to his seat across the aisle Kira. "Should what?" He asked as he took his seat. He never glanced toward Kira, who had turned to face the window.

She closed her eyes, hating the fact that she was alone. She knew that she would have to deal with the fact that she was the only one she could rely on, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. This one was one of those times that she wished she could rely on Athrun, but he wasn't hers. He was Lacus's.

"Hey, Kira," Dearka said, taking a seat next to her and not Yzak.

Kira looked at him, before glancing over to Yzak, who seemed to be in one of his fits. "Why aren't you sitting over there?" she asked nodding toward Yzak.

"Don't you want to sit with me? Ouch, that hurts!" Dearka teased. "I just want to talk with you. Is that so bad?"

"I don't know. Are you judging my sanity?" She asked, as she looked out the window. They were preparing for the final preparations for takeoff, and this was her last look at the desert. It was upsetting, but it relaxed her, knowing that she wouldn't have to be reminded of his death all of the times.

Dearka stared hard at her. "So what if I was? I heard you were close with the Commander, so it must be hard…" His voice had died. He was never any good at things like these. "…Besides we're comrades. Why can't we talk?" He asked.

Kira let a small smile appear on her face. "Of course, we can."

When they arrived at the base, Kira went straight to her quest quarters to think. No one said anything to stop her from leaving, but Dearka gave her a look as she left. She noticed it, but she wouldn't allow it to stop her. They had a nice talk, and it meant something to her that he tried. Shaking her head, she opened the door to the quarters. Dropping her bag, she made her way to the wall panel control.

"You're getting sloppy, Yamato," a man called to her.

Jumping, Kira turned to face the owner of the voice. Her heart stopped as the lights came on. Ryu sat on her bed, with a strange look in his eyes, and it was this look that made Kira feared the man in front of her. "Ryu," she muttered. "What are you doing here?" she asked, putting on a show. She didn't want him to see the fear in her eyes.

"I am here for you, Kira. Your time in the Desert has shows me that you are in need of more training."

She couldn't hear him over the beat of her heart, having an idea of what he met, when he said to training. "Understood," she said, having no other answer. She had signed up for this, when she enlisted into Zaft. She would do it as it was her duty, even if she detested it.

"Good."

* * *

So here it is! I know it isn't good, and it probably looked rushed. However, considering it has been over an year since my last update, rushed might be a good thing!

Cheers!


	12. The Sea is Dyed Red

**I do not own Gundam seed. **

Long time no see, right? i just i am just in an updating mood. 

I have been playing with the idea of restarting this story, but i am unsure if that is what i really want to do. **  
**

* * *

**Phase 12: **

**The Sea is Dyed Red**

* * *

Miriallia took a deep breath as she stretched out on one of the Archangel's decks. The ship was crossing slowly through the Red Sea on its way to Alaska to avoid detection. The Archangel had been severely damage during the last battle with the Desert Tiger. Somehow, they were able to repair some of the ship, but there were still scars. If a battle were to happen at sea, the Archangel wouldn't be able to survive. It was some dumb luck that the Archangel lasted in the desert, but Miriallia knew the main reason was due to the fact that the Strike wasn't present in the last battle. If Kira had fought, there was no doubt that they would've lost.

She glanced toward the sea as she briefly wondered if it was called the red sea by the amount of blood that had been washed away in it. She closed her eyes as she remembered all the lives that have been lost. It made her sick to her stomach each time she thought about the lives that she helped to kill, and though she couldn't really judge Kirk's mental state, she knew Kira was going through the same thing. She saw how Kira came back after she piloted the Strike for them.

"Kira," she muttered. She hated that she was fighting against her best friend, and she felt like she was dying each time they entered battle. When she saw Kira in the city, her heart had dropped and she couldn't breathe. Though they were only a few feet away, it felt like thousands. She remembered how it felt when she pleased with Kira to come with them. She had no idea if Kira would've, but she had to give it a shot. Some part of her wished she didn't ask, as it was painful to hear her say no. "Why do we have to be enemies?" Miriallia asked. She didn't give a crap about the gap between Naturals and Coordinators. She didn't care that Kira was a Coordinator. Why did it even matter what she was? Who cared? She didn't, but it seemed like the Earth Forces did…

Shaking her head, she wondered. Why in the hell was she in the Earth Forces? Maybe, she should just disembark at Orb when they dropped off Cagalli. But could she really leave her friends?

"Are you okay?"

Miriallia jumped not expecting to be interrupted. Looking up, she could see a worried Cagalli. They had become good friends in such a little time, and it was a blessing. She needed someone to talk to that wasn't Flay or Tolle. Sure, she loved him, but he didn't understand. He was too focus on this own problems to help. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She asked, knowing how stupid it sounded, but she had nothing else to say.

"I came out to get some fresh air. The view sucks, though." Cagalli took a seat next to Miriallia.

"Nothing really to look at anyways. Ocean all around." Granted, some had never seen the ocean and it was a view. "So what are you up to?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to be caught crying over Kira again.

"Thinking about her?"

"Flay?" Miriallia knew that Cagalli didn't take to the spoiled brat and that she hated to be anywhere around her. She couldn't blame her, as Flay had become emo lately.

"Kira."

"What about her?"

"Sure, I don't know her too well…well not well at all, but she did save my life back on Heliopolis. She seemed so different back then." Cagalli took a deep breath. She didn't know how to explain it. "When I saw her again in the village, she seemed…different." There was a pause. "Urgh. I hate words."

Miriallia would've laughed if she wasn't worried about Kira. "We're all different now. Some more so than others. The Kira I knew, for example, would never pilot a mobile suit or kill anyone. She was sly, a bit naïve, and yes a crybaby, but now, I can't find any of that in her." Kira had become a killing machine. Sure, Miriallia had only seen her in one battle since joining Zaft, but that one battle told her enough. Kira had cut through the Earth Forces like it was butter to get to them.

"I think you're wrong," Cagalli commented. "The girl I saw in the village was struggling. I don't know how she feels about killing, but I know she doesn't want to hurt you. The look in her eyes told me that."

Cagalli was right in that sense. Kira didn't want to hurt them, and it was hurting her that she was the reason why her friends were in danger. "Maybe, we could talk her back," she said hopefully.

"I don't think so. It's too late for that."

"What do you mean?" Miriallia knew Kira would do anything to protect her friends.

"I saw how close Waltfeld and she was. I doubt she's taking his death well, and I really doubt she's willing to look pass the fact that the Archangel, which includes you and the rest of her friends, killed him." Cagalli glanced to the sky.

"Why? Neither Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, nor I killed him. It was Flaga that delivered the final blow." Miriallia wasn't willing to lose her best friend over some stupid war. _But why are you fighting in this stupid war that you don't believe in?_ Why did she have to sign up? She didn't necessity believed in the Earth Forces. What did she think was going to happen?

"That doesn't matter. You're in the Earth Forces and the Earth Forces killed him. That's all that matters."

"I hate this!"

"I know."

* * *

Kira took a deep breath as she paused from her run around the base. She was exhausted, but she hadn't finished her run having only completed 4 out of 10 laps around Gibraltar that Ryu had assigned her. Though she wondered what Ryu could do to her, she was afraid of angering him by not finishing the laps. Although he already disliked and doubted her, she knew that he wouldn't take kindly if she failed him. Her training wasn't as intense as it was before, but it was intense as was evidence now. After the morning workout with Ryu, he sent her out for run, a long run, which she wasn't finish with, and she doubted she would. Her legs were starting to hurt, but she would give it her all.

Pulling out a water bottle from the bag on her back, she took a long drink. Kira was dying from the heat, and she wanted to pour the water on her head, but she doubted that would help in the long run. Screwing the top back on the bottle, she glanced toward the sky looking for Tori, which was hovering above her. After placing the bottle away, she straightened her clothes, which consisted black running shorts and a red shirt. Forcing herself forward, she started to walk. She would work herself back up to a jog.

A few minutes later.

"Kira!"

She sighed as she came to a stop, which allowed Tori to land on her shoulder. If she kept stopping, she would never finish it, and Ryu would give her more to do, which she wouldn't be able to handle. She was so tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She turned around to see a blond running toward her.

"Kira," he called again, when he reached her.

"Dearka, hi," she said, noticing his outfit. He was also wearing a workout clothes, but his shirt was white instead of red like hers. "Going for a run?"

"Yea, cared if I joined you?" he asked. He smiled as he ran his hand through his hairs. His eyes flicked toward Tori.

It had been a couple days since they arrived at the base, and she had been running each morning as ordered by Rye. Kira wasn't sure what Ryu did during that time, though. "How many times are you going to ask me that?" Each one of those morning, Dearka had asked her if he could join her and each time, she said no. She didn't have the desire to talk to him or anyone, and she didn't know if Ryu would approve. He believed relationships were signs of weakness.

"Until you say yes," he smiled. "No one can say no to this." He gave her one of his most famous puppy dog looks.

She stared at him. "I had already said no." Though she hated the puppy dog look, she had to give it to Dearka. His puppy dog look, not the cutest she seen, was semi-working. He knew how to work it, and she would crave eventually.

"But for how long?"

He was trying, wasn't he? Ever since the plane ride, he had been making a real effort to befriend her. Every time he saw her, he had tried to start up a conversation, and he had even forced Yzak to play nice, which was saying something. That man had a huge stick up his ass. "Fine, but you better keep up!" What harm could it do, if she allowed him? He seemed to be a real nice person at heart.

"I knew I would get you to say yes," Dearka commented as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward him. "My charm is unbeatable."

"I wouldn't call it charm per se," Kira teased, pushing away from him.

He narrowed his eyes. "What would you call it?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" she teased, taking off. Tori took off back into the air. She needed to have some fun in her life, and it seemed that Dearka was the perfect outlet for that even if he could be a total jackass at times. And she wasn't going to open up to him and tell him every one of her dark secret.

"Hey!" Dearka yelled, chasing after her. He could play this game.

"Holy shit!" Dearka cursed. He had collapsed on one of the grass plains along the base after he ran four laps with Kira. She was on her final lap of the base. He had no idea of how she was still able to complete two more laps after their fourth, when he was dead tired. Plus, she was running before he had joined her. It blew him away how she could do that, when he could only do four laps. Sure, he knew that he was out of shape, as he had no real need to train physically, since he was a mobile suit pilot. "There you are," he said to himself as he noticed her figure running toward him and he could see her robotic bird hovered above her. She was still a few yards away from him.

He had gotten to know her better since coming to the base, and he liked what he had seen. He had been attracted to her the first time he saw her, and who wouldn't. Damn, she was hot. She had the curves that men dream of, and she was the prettiest girl that he had ever seen. At first, he wondered if he could get into her pants, which was a normal reaction of his; however, when he landed in the desert, he found that he wanted to get to know her more, but he could never find the time as she was always around Waltfeld, and he couldn't do anything around that man, who cared deeply for her. Dearka knew Kira had cared for Waltfeld, which was why he tried harder to talk to her after the man's death. If she was anyone else, he wouldn't have tried, but she was different. He wanted to get to know her. Now, after talking to her and spending time with her, he was glad that he did. Though he still wanted to get into her pants, he wanted something with the girl.

However, he wondered if it was possible, and it wasn't because she kept herself guarded. Okay, that was one reason, but the real reason was Athrun. He knew Zala was engaged to Lacus Clyne and was off the market, but Dearka could see that there was something between Kira and Athrun. He just didn't know what it was. He knew they were best friends and that he would do anything for her, but there something else there. He was protective of her, which made him wonder how Athrun would react if he knew that he was attracted to her. He doubt Athrun would allow it, since he didn't like him. Well, he didn't like him either.

"Hey!"

Returning to the real world, Dearka looked up to a smiling Kira. Would it be bad if he jumped her right there? "Done?"

Taking a seat next to him, she responded, "Yup. Now I can rest." Her tone had changed since he asked her if he could join her. It was more friendly and open. Tori landed on her shoulder as she smiled.

"How many laps did you do in total? I know you were running before I joined you," Dearka said. He was curious.

"Ten." The bird hopped down to her hand.

"What? How can you still be moving?" He wanted to die after four. Gibraltar was a huge base and it was impressive that she could even run six. It must've taken her forever to run ten laps around the base. How long has she been up?

Laying back, she raised her hand that held Tori. She stared up at the bird. The light from the sun danced around Tori. "Practice."

Dearka copied her and allowed gravity to overtake him. "You impress me every day." His eyes studied her form, and it was still gorgeous, even if she was cover in sweat.

She laughed. "Really?"

"Yes," he said, rolling to his side. Grass stuck to his arm.

Lowering her hand, she rolled onto her side to look him in his eyes. "So do you." Tori flew to her shoulder.

"How do I do that?" he asked, smiling. He could stare into her eyes for hours.

"You kept trying, even when you don't have to. Thank you."

God, he wanted to kiss her, but he was unsure what she would do. "You're my teammate," he paused, "And you're a lot cuter and funnier than Yzak."

"If I'm funnier than Yzak, then he's in trouble because I'm not funny at all. I can't even make anyone laugh," she chuckled. "And you're wrong. Yzak is so much cuter than me."

Dearka stared. _Don't tell me that she has a crush on him!_ How could anyone like him? Ready? "I think you're crazy."

"What? I'm as sane as anyone else…most of the time," she laughed. "And of course, he's cuter. He works more at it than I do. In one day, he spends more time looking in the mirror in than I do in a week."

Okay, she had him there. Yzak was known to spend a long time in the bathroom. "He has too though. You know what he looks like before? It isn't pretty. It could scare a small child." She laughed again, which made him smile. He knew he was getting somewhere with her.

"I like you," she muttered, which surprised him.

He wasn't expecting her to say that. "I like you too." Maybe, he should make a move. What would happen if he did?

"Good, it would-" She never finished as Dearka pressed his lips against hers, but she didn't pull away, even when he put an arm around her and pulled her toward him, forcing Tori to take into the air. She even kissed him back which seemed to have surprised them both.

* * *

Athrun was annoyed. Their flight to earth had been delayed for the third time. They would never get to earth at this rate and he would never see Kira. He needed to see her and explain. He knew she would understand; she just had to, but he couldn't be sure. He had seen the look in her eyes, and it killed him to know that he was the one who had caused his pain. How could he cause her so much pain?

Shaking his head, he stared out into space. He knew the pain wouldn't end there for Kira, because he couldn't just end his engagement with Lacus. It was a contract, and the only way it could be broken was if his or her father broke it, because neither of them were going to go against their fathers, even if they weren't in love with each other. It was their duty to marry each other, and Athrun hated it. Who cared about duty? Well he did, which was why he agreed to it, but he never dreamed it would hurt him so much.

"Athrun, we can board now," Nicol said, coming back from checking on the flight. He held a briefcase close to his side as if it was the most important thing in the room. Athrun, of course, knew what was in it. It was sheet music.

"About time," he snorted. He didn't understand what the issue was. He would assume it had to do with the weather on earth, but he wasn't sure.

"I know. This will delay our mission and give the legged ship time to escape."

They were both very sick of that ship and its ability to save itself. It had no goddamn mobile suit and only two fighters. Though in the beginning they had Kira, how in the hell did it last against the force of Zaft? How did they defeat Andrew Waltfeld? "It won't get far!" Athrun swore as he and Nicol took their seats on the craft. He would make sure that he took down that ship.

"It's so hot," Nicol commented as both he and Athrun stepped off the craft onto Gibraltar Base.

"Yea," Athrun took a look around as they walked away from the craft. He played with his collar.

Nicol followed after his friend. "The air here on earth feels different, doesn't it, Athrun?"

"Yea," he repeated, as he spotted an odd shape in the grass. A strange bird hovered over it. He focused on in, trying to see what it was.

"Athrun," Nicol called, seeing his friend distracted by something. "We have to see the Commander for our next mission." The mission pushed back thanks to the delay, and they couldn't waste another moment.

"I know," Athrun responded, moving closer to the odd shape, which had started to take a form. He could see that there were two people. One was on top of the other, and they were kissing. Really? Athrun shook his head. Some people annoyed him. Did they realize how inappropriate that was? They had other things to worry about than their love lives. Sure, he knew he had no right to judge, when he was the one in love with his fellow Zaft pilot, while engaged to another, but still. He had the sense to do it behind closed doors where no one could see him.

"I think its Dearka," Nicol said, point out the blond hair.

"Of course," Athrun glared. Though he could never really stand his teammates, he was never truly hated his teammates, but there were times where he wanted to kill them and throw them in ditch.

Nicol followed Athrun, worried, as he marched over to Dearka. "Athrun, calm down."

"I will, after I beat his ass." Athrun made it over there in no time, which made Nicol worry more. "Dearka! What the hell do you…" He lost the energy to continue on, when he saw who Dearka was on top of. It was Kira, the woman, who he loved more than anything. Who he was supposed to be with.

"Birdy," Tori chirped as it landed on Athrun's shoulder. It knew Athrun from anywhere.

"…Athrun," Kira breathed out slowly, as Dearka pushed off her.

"Why don't you just worry about yourself?" Dearka growled as he took a step toward Athrun. "We aren't hurting anyone." Kira, who froze at the sight of him, stared at Athrun. It was clear that she hadn't been expecting him. Athrun grabbed onto Dearka's collar, which shocked both Nicol and Kira into action. Tori was started off Athrun's shoulder, but he hovered close. Nicol dropped his bag and placed his hands onto Athrun's shoulders as if to pull him back, while Kira jumped to her feet. She was about to jump between them, but Dearka wouldn't allow her. Though Athrun had a firm grasp on him, he was able to take a side step. "Stay back, Kira. I can hand this."

Athrun glared at the sound of Dearka addressing Kira. He had no right to talk to her, when he only cared about one thing: sex. He was just using her, and he would make her see it, because he wasn't going to lose her, and he definitely was going to lose her to him. "As if you could handle me." The final movement had scared off the robotic bird, and it flew back to Kira.

"As if you could," he snarled, as he broke out of Athrun's grip, which allowed Nicol to push him back.

"Just stay away from her," Athrun demanded. He took a brief look at her; it was comforting to see Tori on her shoulder, but he almost lost his focus, when he looked at her. Kira, wearing a small t-shirt and shorts shorts, held her hands against her chest. She looked so innocent, and it made him want to protect her more, even if he was pissed that she was kissing Dearka. He knew she needed him, because she didn't understand why Dearka was so dangerous. Sure, it hurt him to see her kiss Dearka, but he could look pass that, as he had hurt her first by not telling her about Lacus.

"Why does it matter to you?" Dearka questioned. "She doesn't belong to you." He took a glance back to her, which ticked off Athrun. "If I want to kiss her, it's up to her and me!" He grabbed her shoulder and kissed her, hard, but it didn't last as she pushed off and Athrun pulled him off her. Tori, which seemed annoyed (that was if robots could feel anything), took off and was hovering high in the air.

"I said don't touch her!"

Dearka smirked. "I see it now, you like her, don't you? But aren't you engaged to someone else? What would your fiancée say if she knew," he chuckled. Athrun didn't response. "I never realized you were a player."

"Dearka, that's enough," Nicol ordered, as he moved between them. This had gone somewhere else.

"No, this is fun. Do you-"

"That's enough, Dearka," Kira hissed.

"Kira," Dearka muttered.

"Leave him alone," Kira said, forcefully.

Athrun took a long look at her. At least, he knew she would stand up for him, which was the only thing good about this whole situation.

"Don't you all have some place to be," a voice called out. Kira stiffed at the voice.

Athrun, Dearka, and Nicol turned to look at the incoming man. "Yes, we do," Nicol said.

"Then go." They all turned to leave, but the man had to talk to one of them. "Ms. Yamato, stay."

"Yes, Ryu," she responded.

Athrun took a long look at the man and Kira, before he followed after Nicol and Dearka, who stared at him. The name sounded familiar, but Athrun couldn't place it. He knew his father had talked about the man at one point, but he couldn't place. Anyhow, Athrun didn't like what he saw. Whoever this man was, he was making Kira uncomfortable and Athrun didn't like it. He would find out who this man was and what he wanted with his Kira. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

* * *

Miriallia hated this. She hadn't been able to get any rest as the whole ship was on high alert. Everyone knew that they wouldn't last against an attack at sea, especially with the Archangel in ruff shape. Also, Tolle had been injured in last fight; it wasn't anything life threating, but he couldn't pilot. However, it hurt their ability to protect themselves, which set stress levels high. No one would rest with the thought that death could happen at any moment, and that thought didn't help anyone.

She stared at the controls at the CIC, as she looked for anything abnormal. There had been something on the radar, but they were able to keep a safe distance. However, it was still there. They were unsure of what it was, but they weren't taking any chances. They wouldn't last through another fight, and everyone board knew this, but that didn't mean that they were go down without a fight. They were keeping fighting to the very end.

At first, Miriallia thought they were be safer at sea as they had less chances of encountering the enemy, but she had started to see that it was deadlier. Zaft had underwater mobile suits, and the Archangel had no ability to engage those enemies with much success. Sure, they could do a barrel roll, which could target the mobile suits, but that move was risky to say the least. In space, it could be done without any issue as they didn't have to worth about gravity, but on earth, it could be deadly to do. "Are we ever going to be able to make it to Orb," she muttered softly. Now, she doubted their ability to make it to Orb to drop off Cagalli and her guard.

The object was still on the radar. "What could you be?" There were a few things that it could be, but none sat well with her. If it was Zaft, which it probably was as they were in their territory, it would end badly.

"Stop thinking about what it could be and just keep an eye on it," Badgiruel ordered, glancing over to Miriallia.

Miriallia glanced back to the lady before taking a quick look toward Sai, who give her a look. He had been worried about her, since Kira had vanished, and she knew this. "Yes, ma," she responded. She would do her job without complain.

Badgiruel took a glance toward Murrue Ramius, who was staring deeply out at sea. Miriallia knew those two didn't like each other, but they had a certain respect for each other, even if none of them showed it at times.

"It'll get better," Sai whispered as he watched Miriallia.

She returned her screen, and she took a deep breath. "Lt. Badgiruel! The object on the radar has moved!" She never expected the object to move so quickly. It wasn't good.

Badgiruel rushed to Miriallia's side and stared at the radar. It was clear that she didn't like it either as her face scrunched. "Captain, the object has picked up speed and it could be heading toward us, but there's no evidence that it is," she said, turning to Murrue.

"I wish we knew what it was." Murrue looked over to Badgiruel before deciding what to do. "I'll send out Flaga to investigate."

"Captain!" Badgiruel climbed out of the attack sector of the bridge and walked toward the Captain. "You can't. What if we're attack? He's our only defense at the moment!"

"I understand."

"But that doesn't change the fact that we have to do something."

"I said I understand, not that I don't have a plan, Badgiruel." Murrue picked up the phone on her captain seat. "Murdock, send Cagalli out in the Skygrasper."

"Yes, ma," he said, before hanging up.

"Captain," Badgiruel started, which made Miriallia wonder how many times she was going to say captain. "That's a violation of Alliance rules! You can't allow a civilian to board a battleship!"

"I'll take full responsibility," Murrue stated calmly, which made Miriallia smile. She had great respect for their Captain, and she would follow that woman's order to the T. Now, Miriallia couldn't say that about Badgiruel.

Miriallia said a silent pray for Cagalli as she was clear to launch. She was given strict to return if there was danger and to return in the allowed time limit, which made Miriallia a little uncomfortable as she remembered Kira's time limit. But she had faith in Cagalli, who she knew wouldn't join Zaft.

* * *

Kira felt like shit. She knew she had no reason to feel like that, but it didn't change anything. She felt like shit after she had seen Athrun's face. She never thought she would ever see that much pain in his eyes before, and it made her regret kissing Dearka. She had no idea of what came over her, but she wished she could take it back, especially after seeing how Dearka was treating Athrun. The jerk kept mocking him with Yzak, who was all too happy to join in. _How can we be a team when we act like this? _She wanted to slap both Yzak and Dearka as they smiled at her. Though she couldn't read their minds, she knew they were talking about the damn kiss. There was no doubt that Dearka told him all about it.

Straightening up her Zaft Uniform, Kira stepped into the room with Tori on her should. Dearka and Yzak had crossed the room to talk to Creuset, and Ryu, who turned her blood cold, was in the far corner of the room staring at her. He wasn't all too happy with her kissing Dearka in Public, and he made that very clear in their conversion. He had punished her with more training, which she had yet to complete. He was going to kill her with all the damn training.

Athrun and Nicol walked into the room as Kira made it over to Creuset. Athrun didn't make eye contact, and it almost killed her. _Why in the hell do I care?_ She asked herself. She had nothing to explain to the jerk as he was the one who cheated on his fiancée with her! He made feel dirty, and she hated him for it. So why did she feel so guilty now? He was the one who was supposed to be suffering, not her! Nicol, on the other hand, gave her a small smile.

As he wanted to get started, Creuset crossed to the other side of the table, which held a map of the red sea. "I'm very happy to be able to see you all again." He smiled such a fake smile that it made Kira wonder how no one else noticed it. "Unfortunately, I'm so busy preparing for operation 'Spit Break' that I don't have time for anything else."

Kira narrowed her eyes slightly. It was fine with her, as Creuset gave her the creeps, which was something Waltfeld was proud of. He never liked the man. _I miss him, _Kira thought. He was someone that she could count on, and she would do anything to show how much he meant to her, which was why she was going after the Archangel. That cursed ship was the reason why he was taken from her.

"I'm going to leave it up to you guys to chase down the legged ship," Creuset told them. "Athrun, you'll be in charge."

_O' great, _Kira thought. Though Kira felt like shit for hurting him, she didn't want anything to do with him, and having him in charge meant that she would have to deal with him. She hated drama. Too bad that she was the center of it.

"…Me?" Athrun muttered.

"Yes, with the help of Ryu if you need him," Creuset said, looking over to Ryu.

_Shit!_ Now she was annoyed. Why in hell did that man have to come? She thought she could escape him, but she should've known better. That man was never going to leave her alone.

"The legged ship is probably heading through the Red Sea and planning to head to the Indian Ocean. First off, you'd better move out to the Carpentaria base." Creuset moved to the door and waved Ryu to follow him.

"Yes, Commander," Athrun said as he watched Creuset leave with Ryu.

"Well, well, so it's come to this," Dearka said, pulling Kira into his arms. Tori flapped his wings angrily, but he didn't move from her shoulder. "I hope he doesn't kill us all."

She had no idea of how he came up next to her, but she wasn't going to allow him to touch her. "Get off me, you jerk!" she said as she pushed him off. Tori calmed down. She glanced over to Athrun who didn't say anything.

"You weren't saying that _earlier_!" Dearka teased, smiling.

"Dearka," Nicol hissed. "That's enough."

And Kira felt worse. She didn't know kissing Dearka would bite her in the ass so soon. He was being so nice to her, but now, he was an ass. She should just stay away from all guys in general as they all seemed to be jerks.

Shaking his head, Yzak crossed to Athrun, annoyed. "It's time for you to show your skills as a leader, Athrun." His tone said it all.

"I will," he responded as he glanced over to Kira who had taken a large step to get away from Dearka.

* * *

"So how is she progressing?" Creuset asked as Ryu and he made it to his quarters.

"Well, but not as well as I want," Ryu answered, taking a seat across from the commander. "She gets distracted easy, which I'll break her off." He leaned back and crossed his legs.

Creuset reached for his pills. "I knew Athrun would be a problem." After pulling the pills into his mouth, he took a long drink. "He cares too much for the girl."

Ryu eyed the pills as Creuset placed the container down. "And she cares too much for him. If you weren't the commander of the team, I would transfer her."

"Still, might be a good idea. Athrun will only interfere with her training; even Chairman Zala knows that it was risky to put her with his son." Creuset never liked the man, as he thought he was a complete idiot, but he was useful for his plans. "However, I believe it's important to have her on the team."

"I still have my doubts. Your team is a distracting for her. I would prefer to have her isolated from others, so they can't provide distractions." Ryu took a deep breath. "Granted, any team can provide distractions. The Ultimate Coordinator project has its flaws, which I'm beginning to see. Ms. Yamato is weak. She's too emotional, and she's influenced by the world around her. If only I have gotten to her soon."

"Her adopted parents had weakened her by allowing her to grow up normal. It's sickening."

"The fact that she was a citizen of Orb had affected her as well." Ryu stood from his seat and crossed to the window. "I hate that country. It hides behind its ideals, which have no basics in this world."

"Orb will get what is coming to them. I hear things like the fact that the Earth Forces aren't too happy with them."

Ryu turned around to Creuset. "Interesting. Do you think the Earth Forces would be dumb enough to act?"

Creuset played with a disk that was on his desk. "Most likely." He stood from his desk and handed the disk to Ryu. "Information of the true target of operation 'Spit Break,' and the information of the top secret mobile suits that Zala had created."

Ryu took the disk and eyed Creuset. "Giving me top secret information? What would Zala say?"

"Nothing. He ordered it."

Ryu pocketed the information. "Very well," he said. "I have to check on our young pilot. I find that she should never be left alone."

"Afraid Athrun will influence her away from her true destiny?"

"Yes, but it more has to do with the fact that I found her making out with Elsman. I dislike how distracted girls get with men around. The fact that she's female is another flaw, which I can't understand. Why would Hibiki allow a female to become the Ultimate Coordinator?" He headed to the door.

Creuset laughed. "I wouldn't consider the fact that she's female to be a problem. She should be easier to control and influence because she's female. And I would rather have her around Dearka than Athrun, who is a spineless."

"If you believe the kid is spineless, why give him the lead?"

"Many reason. I need to push him to become something, because Chairman Zala has a plan for his son, and he cannot be pathetic." Creuset stood and crossed to the window. The Gundams were being loaded. "And Yzak won't let him slide."

* * *

Kira kept an eye on Athrun as she wondered what she would say to him. Should she say anything to him? She knew she should as he avoided eye contact with her, and he was glaring a lot at Dearka. It would get in the way if she allowed it to continue. She still didn't understand what his problem was, because she wasn't cheating on him, and he had no right to be pissed at her. He had even right to be pissed at Dearka as he was being a jerk about it.

After she zipped up her pilot suit, she reached for a tie for her hair. She grabbed her helmet and bag and raced out of the changing to look for Athrun. Tori flew behind her. Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak had already boarded their crafts and were waiting to take off. Kira hadn't taken off as she was waiting got Ryu, who to her displeasure would be riding with her.

As Kira exited the building, she had spotted Athrun, who was talking to one of the engineers. She hurried to him, because she didn't know when she would talk to him next.

"Your flight will be delayed for a few minutes. We have discovered an issue. I hope that won't be a problem," the engineer had said.

"No, it's fine," Athrun responded. He watched as the man nodded and disappeared. Taking a deep breath, he turned around. "Kira?" He wasn't expecting her to still be here. "What are you still doing here?"

He still wasn't really looking at her, which pissed her off. He was looking at Tori who landed on her shoulder. "I'm waiting for Ryu. He's talking with Creuset."

Athrun narrowed his eyes at the name. "Who is Ryu? I don't like him."

That was what he wanted to talk about? "I don't either, but that's not why I want to talk to you." She wondered briefly what Athrun would say if she told him about Ryu.

"Talk about what?"

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you!" Kira tried to get her temper under control, but Athrun was really pissing her off.

"I don't want to talk about it," he sneered as he turned away from her.

Her hands balled as she walked in front of him. "You have no right to be angry with me. Sure, Dearka is a bastard to you, but you have no right to be angry that we kissed." She stared deep into his eyes, trying to judge what he was thinking. "You're engage, so you shouldn't be worried about my love life." _Or lack thereof,_ she thought.

Athrun stared at her before he pulled her in and kissed her. She pushed him back. "Athrun! You have no right to kiss me!" How dare he kiss her like he loved her when he was engaged to another?

"Dearka is a bastard. He isn't right for you," he snarled as he put a hand on her arm.

"And you are?"

"Yes, we are perfect for each other," he said in a sweet, soft voice, which almost made her believe him, but he was forgetting something. "He's a jerk, who'll hurt you in the end, can't you see that." His voice had changed.

"You're a cheating bastard, so you have no right to tell me that he isn't right for me. You're not right for me," she said. She wished he was, but he wasn't and she wasn't going to waste her time mooning for him.

"Kira, I love you."

"Don't you fucken say that! Don't you dare say that to me," she hissed. She couldn't take it.

"I know you love me."

"No, I don't," she lied. Again, she hated herself, as she could see the pain in his eyes, but she had to do with. Or else, she would really hate herself if she took him away from Lacus.

"Don't say that. I know you love me," he said. He pulled her toward him as if he was going to kiss her. "I know you do, and it's okay. It's an arrange marriage. It doesn't mean anything!"

He was digging a bigger whole for himself, which annoyed Kira. He didn't understand anything about anything. "No, it does. It means a whole lot! Lacus cares for you. I can see, and this will destroy her if she finds out!" Maybe, she should go back to Dearka. She was pissed enough that she didn't care if she hurt Athrun, and she needed to get over him.

"I don't want to see her hurt, but I don't love her! I love you."

Kira shook her head. It would do her no good to argue with Athrun. "I came to talk to you, but I see that was a mistake." She took a few steps back. "We can't be together, and it's time we move on. Maybe, it'll be good if I move on with Dearka." She knew she shouldn't have said his name, but she knew it would push Athrun away from her.

Athrun glared at her. "No, you won't," he snapped.

"You have no choice," she said as she turned around. Spotting a certain man walking toward her craft, she knew it was time to go. "Bye, Zala." She could hear him yell for her to stop, but she couldn't. He needed this and she would give it to him, because she was pissed and it was the right thing to do.

After entering the craft, Ryu waved her over to sit with him. "Sorry, it took so long."

"It's fine," she said looking forward. Tori jumped down to her lap.

"Why would you talking to Zala?" he asked,

Kira looked over to him. "You don't beat around the bush do you?" She didn't know why he cared, but she soon realized that he could probably see how distress she was. She doubted that he cared why. "I have to straighten a few things out with him."

"Alright," he said pulling out a laptop and handing it to her, which forced Tori to the arm rest. "I want you to analyze this and explain how you could make this better."

Kira sighed. _Of course, he would._ She knew she would never get any rest with him, but she knew it was for the best. It would keep her mind off Athrun, who she hated at the moment. How dare he make her feel guilty for doing the right thing?

She had landed a good ten minutes behind Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka, which they weren't too pleased about. They had things to do, but she knew they couldn't really be angry with her, as she wasn't the latest. The cheating Bastard had yet to arrive. She was worried. She could hear them talking, which confirmed her fears that she didn't even know she had.

"His craft disappeared," Dearka muttered as she came across the room. Tori sat on her shoulder.

"I hear there was an Earth Forces Alliance fighter in the area," Nicol said as Kira entered the room.

"What?" She responded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

They all looked at her, but she would only see concern in Nicol eyes. "Our beloved Leader got shot down by some lame fighter," Yzak chuckled.

_No! _She didn't want that conversation to be the last thing she ever told him. She did love him, damn. "No." How could they think this was funny?

* * *

I hoped you liked it!

Cheers.


	13. Two Man War

**I had this finished weeks ago, but I was too lazy to proof weeks and to post it.**

**I don't own gundam seed.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter  
**

* * *

**Phase 13: **

**The Two-Man War**

* * *

"You think this is funny?" Kira snapped. "Athrun could be injured or worse dead, and all you can do is joke. What kind of teammates are you? How can a team survive when you act like children? It's amazing that none of you are dead!" She was beyond pissed. She stared at them before turning her back. She didn't know what she would do if she stayed with them for too much longer. "I'm going to find him with or without your help!" She took off toward the door.

She heard Nicol and Dearka call after her, but she didn't care. She loved Athrun and she wasn't going to allow him to die without knowing the truth and make her feel guilty about lying to him about it.

"Kira!"

Kira had no interest in stopping for anyone. She had to save Athrun, because it seemed like no one else was going to.

"Kira!"

She stopped as the voice, calling her name, was getting louder. She turned to see Nicol, who was slightly out of breath. "Yes?" she asked, harsher than she meant.

"Did anyone tell you that you walk fast?"

Just by staring at Nicol, Kira knew why he and Athrun were good friends, but that didn't save him. She didn't have time for games. "What's your point?" Again, it was harsher than she intended.

Nicol looked startled by her tone, but he didn't say anything about it. "Just thought if we're going to head out to look for Athrun, we should come up with a game plan and head out together." He sounded apologetic.

Kira had no idea of why she found this surprising as she knew Nicol and Athrun were close. She suddenly felt like an idiot for being snappy with him. "Nicol, I forget that you aren't a jerk like Yzak and Dearka." She had really spent too much time around those two.

"I bet," he smiled. He stared at her for a few seconds. "I can see why he cares for you, when he shouldn't."

_What?_ Kira's brain went into overdrive. What did Nicole did just say? "What?" She would not formulate anything else for a few more seconds. "What are you taking about?"

"He's engaged to Lacus, and he doesn't need you distracting him. Because no matter what happens, he can't choose you." Nicol looked just as surprised as she was by his words. "I know you love him, but your very presence is hurting him. Why are you here, Kira? To hurt him?" he asked softy.

Kira wasn't just going to stand here and listen to Nicol, who seemed to be proving to be a jerk. "I'm hurting him? I told him that I didn't love him and that he should be with Lacus, but he's the one who doesn't seem to listen. So get out of my face and tell him this, or wait you can't, because he's missing and you're too worried about me 'hurting' him than him hurting himself. You can't blame me for his lack of desire to marry Lacus. And yelling at me isn't helping Athrun! It's hurting him, because we should be looking for him and not discussing his love life! So help me or don't, I don't care, but you should care about finding _your _friend!" She glared at him before taking off in the direction of the Strike. She would find Athrun, even if she didn't have any help.

"Kira!" She heard Nicol yell for her again, but she didn't care. She didn't want to talk to him anymore, because if she did, she might hit him, and that wouldn't be good. Besides, she didn't want to listen to him anymore, and there was part of her that knew Nicol was right. She was hurting Athrun, and she was trying to fix it, but how could she when he didn't want to?

Rounding the corner, she entered the hanger. The Strike, which stood gray, was at the far end of the hanger next to the Buster. She stared at the Buster as she saw something move. It took her few seconds to make out a head of the blond. _Dearka?_ She had no idea of how he made it faster than she, when there was no way he walked past her. She made her way over the blond, who she was pissed at as well, but the anger for him had died down after having that talk with Nicol. "Dearka, what are you doing?"

"You think I would let you go out alone?" He smiled at her as if he had done nothing wrong. He was already dressed in his pilot suit with his helmet in his hand. "He's my teammate as well."

"I thought you didn't like him." Kira knew it was stupid, because like or dislike didn't have a place in a war.

"I may not like him, but I don't hate him. That's Yzak's Job." He paused as he stared at her. "We don't leave a teammate behind." He looked deep into her eyes.

Kira stared back at him. "No, we don't." A smile appeared on her face as she looked into his eyes. Dearka maybe a Jerk, but she could tell he had a kind heart. He was just misguided, like she was.

* * *

Athrun stared down at the girl he had restrained. He didn't know what to make of her. Though he knew she wasn't coordinator, he had to give it to the girl. She was able to shoot the gun out his hand, without shooting his hand; however, she wasn't battle smart. She was easily distracted, which was how he was able to get the best of her.

He stared at her gun for a second, and it wowed him that even the hand guns were different between naturals and coordinators. He took a deep breath before throwing it into the sea below, but he didn't look as the waves crashed into the cliff. He heard the girl struggle, and he was a bit interested to why. She had nowhere to go, as they were stuck on a damn island. It was pointless. From the corner of his eyes, he watched her as she fell into the ocean. Athrun heard her squeak as the waves hit her, and it made him wonder why she was a soldier.

"I'll drown!'"

Athrun walked over to the edge and stared at her. He seriously doubted that, but he knew he would've to get her out of the water. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he watched her. She looked like an idiot.

"Isn't it obvious?" She yelled at him. It made him wonder why she was giving him orders, when he was the one in charge. "I fell! Hurry!"

Athrun took a deep breath. Why did he have to land on an island with a diva? He jumped down to her and lifted her out of water. After he had brought her back up the cliff, he took out his knife and cut the rope from her hand and feet. He doubted that she was a danger, and if he kept her tied up, he would have to watch her or she would do something stupid. "There," he said.

"Why did you do that? Don't you need me tied up?" the girl asked. "I would be dangerous!"

Athrun stared at the soaked girl. Did she want to be tied up? He really didn't understand this girl, who was proving to be stupider than he thought. "You don't have an earth forces ID on you," he stated. "And restraining a civilian without just cause is against military regulations." Though she did try to shoot him, he doubted she would do it again. "Besides, you don't have a weapon. Even if you did attack me, I could hand you easily." Now, he knew he was being an ass, but he didn't care.

The girl reacted rather violently. "What did you say, you sexist pig?"

Athrun blinked. He didn't think what he said was too sexist. Though he doubted that the girl could beat him, he knew he wasn't unbeatable. He was sure if Kira put her mind to it, she could beat his ass, though he wouldn't put up much of a fight. He took a deep breath; he didn't need to fight with the girl. "Just take off your cloths."

"WHAT?" The girl freaked out. She almost flew ten feet off the air. "You…you're not going to…?"

"No! That's not what I mean!" Athrun's face turned red. That wasn't what he meant… "I meant that you should dry your clothes by the fire as it gets cold even by the equator." Don't get him wrong, she was pretty (even looking a little like Kira), but he had enough girl problems at the moment, and he didn't need another girl in the mix. Besides, he didn't want anyone besides Kira, who did not want him…

* * *

Murrue stared at the monitor, which pictured the endless Ocean. She wasn't sure what she should do in this situation, but she knew she needed to decide now. She knew she couldn't send Flaga out, because he was the only one who was able to defend the Archangel; however, she had to save Cagalli. It was her fault that the young girl was out there, which Badgiruel mentioned every few minutes. She leaned her head against her desk. "I hate this." She banged her head against it as if it would help her. It didn't, but it did make her headache worse.

The Archangel was positioned on one of the many islands in the Red Sea. The Crew was using this time to fix or at least try to fix some of the Archangel. However, they were running out of materials to do so, which didn't sit well with any of the crew. Murrue knew Zaft was still on their tail and they would be attacked again. But they had some luck as the Transmission Waves were weak, which meant that Zaft would have a hard time patrolling area.

"You'll only be able to hold off the lions until Morning. What are you going to do?"

Murrue picked up her head slightly and stared at Flaga as he stood in the doorway. She knew him from anywhere, which bugged her. She didn't want to be that close to anyone. "I have until morning to figure that out."

"That's what I thought." Mu walked toward Murrue and sat a bottle on the table.

She eyed the bottle. "Where did you get that? Alcohol's prohibited on aboard a warship," she stated in non-commanding way. She wanted to drink it herself so she couldn't judge him.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." He placed two cups on the desk and opened the bottle.

Murrue knew this wouldn't help her, but she needed it.

* * *

The girl had a lot of ideals, but there was all they were. Ideals. They had nothing to do with real life, which was something that bugged him about Orb. It spouted about peace, but yet, it was building weapons for the Earth Forces to use against Zaft. He couldn't look past that, since the Earth Forces were the reason why his mother was dead. He also blamed the Earth Forces over what happened to Kira.

Athrun stared at the girl, who was wrapped up in a blanket as her clothes were drying by the fire. "That's enough," he said. He didn't feel like arguing with the girl, because they both were too stubborn to give in. "Besides, there's nothing you can say to me." He had already admitted to the girl, whose name was still unknown, that his mother was Junius Seven, and it didn't stop her from attacking him. He didn't mean for the colony to be destroyed; it still haunted him.

The girl sat back down with a long breath as he laid down. "What are you doing?"

Athrun pushed himself off the ground slightly off the ground, staring at her. "I'm tired from all the fighting. I just need to rest my eyes." He didn't know why he was so tired; yes, fighting with the girl had exhausted him... Okay, he knew. He hadn't been able to sleep lately, because all he thought about was Kira. Some of his dreams were dirty, but in most, he saw her death.

The girl stared at him. "I could steal your gun."

Athrun narrowed his eyes at her. Why would she say that out loud? Did she want to be tied up again? "Then, I'll have no choice, but to kill you." He didn't want to kill her, but if he had to, he would. He rested his head on his hand as he studied her face. He didn't believe she would steal his gun, but he couldn't be sure. His other hand moved to his gun, making sure it was secure. The girl's eyes shifted to the fire and back to his, but he lost eye contact with her as his head bobbed.

"You know the Strike Pilot right?"

That shook him awake. "What about the Pilot?" He asked. He didn't want to take about Kira with this girl.

"I just wondered if you knew her. I met Kira a few times," she said. "I was just wondering how she was doing."

Athrun narrowed his eyes, almost glaring. How did this girl know Kira? "Why would I discuss anything Zaft related with you?" He was annoyed that she dared ask about Kira.

"I wasn't asking about Zaft. I was asking about Kira," the girl snapped. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I know it's hard for her to fight against her friends, and I know she recently lost a good friend."

He had no idea of how she knew this. Not many people knew of the identity of the Strike's pilot, and those who did were either on their team or on the cursed ship. She couldn't be from the ship, could she? She already admitted that she wasn't a part of the Earth Forces, but didn't mean she wasn't lying. She was flying a fighter. "She's fine," he admitted, after a few seconds.

"So you do know her?"

"Why does it matter?"

The girl leaned forward. "I just wondered." She stared deep into the fire as if she was thinking of something. "Why would she abandon her friends to join Zaft? They need her."

Athrun felt a growl in the bottom of throat. Her friends had been using her, making her fight against her own kind. They were hurting her; it was for the best that he took her. He didn't regret it. "She left because of me," he said. The girl didn't need to know that he kidnapped Kira originally. She had joined Zaft on her own, against his liking. If he had his way, she would be safe on the plants, not in a mobile suit.

The girl started at him. "Because of you?" She blinked. "She left her friends over a boy, not just any boy but the enemy, who was attacking her and her friends?" She shook her head. "How does that happen?"

"Kira and I've been friends since we were small," Athrun muttered. He rolled so he was facing the cave wall. He didn't want to want to talk anymore. He wanted to go to bed. The girl tried to speak to him again, but he just ignored her and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kira stared off as her hands tightened around the Strike's control. It was passed dark and she should've returned hours ago as Dearka did. Though after he learned she didn't return, he wanted to go back out and searched with her, but his request was rejected. Granted, the base had demanded that she returned as well, but she pretended she didn't hear it. It was a believable lie considering how bad the radios signals were; however, she knew she would still be punished, when she returned by Ryu.

It was difficult to see in the dark, but she wouldn't or couldn't let it affect her. She cared for the Cheater too much to let him die out here, and she wanted him to know the truth, even if it would be painful in the end. Shifting forward, the Strike flew through the air on a flier. Kira growled as the weather changed. It had started to downpour, which made it even harder to see; plus, the Neutral Jammers were missing her sensors. Barely knowing in what direction the base was it, she didn't believe it would be a good idea to head back.

Letting go of the controls, Kira wondered if she should continue forward. She knew it was stupid to let her emotions drive her, and she wouldn't let them drive her again, as she landed on nearby island. She didn't even try to send a message back as she knew it wouldn't get through. The Strike lowered to one knee and Kira hopped out to the ground, but she didn't land gracefully.

She didn't land on her face, but she had twisted her ankle. "Bitch," she cursed. She didn't usually curse, but this wasn't her day. "Really?" She limped to a shadowed cave and lowed herself down. She rubbed her ankle. She didn't dare take her suit off in this weather. "I'm an idiot," she said to herself. She should've gone back, but she allowed her emotion overtake her, which was the stupidest thing ever. "Maybe, I shouldn't tell Athrun the truth," she muttered. She didn't want her or him to be clouded by their emotions for each other. It was too dangerous.

After starting a fire to keep her warm, which wasn't easy as it was raining, she reached for the blanket in the bag, and wrapped herself in, as she knew it would be cold. She had thought about sleeping in the Strike, but she had enough of sleeping in it. Plus, she couldn't start a fire in the Strike. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her head on them as the Blanket hid half her face. Maybe, she should just leave, and she didn't just mean the island. She meant leave the Team but _mostly_ Athrun, as it was too painful to be around him. It would be best for everyone if she left.

* * *

Athrun's shoulder still hurt, and he knew his fault for falling asleep, but he never thought she would go for his gun. That girl made his head hurt. She had taken his gun to shoot him, but yet when she was about to, she busted out into tears and threw the gun. What kind of soldier was she? O', wait, she wasn't, but that still didn't explain the Earth Forces Fighter she was flying.

He sat inside his mobile suit, trying the radio. It was still bad, but he was able to make contact with base after a few minutes. "Hello, Nicole," Athrun greeted. There was no video transmitted, so he could only listen to the worry in Nicol's voice. "Can you locate me?" He had sent out a tracking signal for them to find them, but they had to find that first. He laughed at himself as he through about it.

"Yes," Nicol responded.

Athrun could hear something in his friend's voice. He couldn't pin point it, but he did hear something. "Nicol, is there something wrong?"

Athrun could hurt the deep breath that Nicol had just taken. "Yes," the boy paused for a few seconds. "We can't find locate Kira."

"What?" Athrun yelled. How could they lose Kira? Was she attacked as well?

"She went out to look for you, and she didn't come back," Nicol said. He briefly explained how Kira had disappeared. "She didn't send out a transmitter. We have no idea of where she is."

"Do you think something happened to her?" Athrun would die if something happened to the woman that he loved, even if she didn't love him back.

"I doubt it," Nicol commented. "If she could go through reentry in a mobile suit, I think she can survive a night at sea." He paused again. "Dearka's trying to get permission to go search for her."

Athrun forced the growl back down his throat. He didn't want Dearka anywhere near Kira, because she was_ his_. "Okay," he muttered as he had nothing else to say. He closed off the connecting and was about to exit his Gundam, when he noticed a ship on the radar heading their way. It wasn't Zaft, so he assumed it was the Girl's.

He shook his head, as his mind wondered back to Kira. He had to find her and make sure that she was safe. After that, he would never ever let her leave his sight again no matter what, and he didn't care what that Ryu had to say about it.

* * *

Kira hated her ankle as it still hurt, but she had to deal with, though it was annoying to fly the Strike. She headed toward the Zaft Crafter. She knew she should leave the Team as it was proving to be a dangerous distraction to her, but she doubted if she had the strength, or rather, the will to leave. She didn't want to leave the only team she knew and head to a team, where she would be alone. She didn't want to be alone. She was afraid of what would happen if she was alone with Ryu.

Spotting the Zaft Crafter, she shifted the Strike toward it. The crafter was on the move, probably toward Athrun. He, unlike her, had probably sent out a transmitter, which had probably given them his location. Kira knew they spotted her as the craft opened it gates to the hanger. The Strike glided into the hanger with easy, hopped off the flier, and was locked into its slot. Kira jumped out Strike, and headed to the changing room, but she didn't make it too far before she was jumped.

Kira had found herself in the arms of Dearka, who had her tight against her chest. She wasn't expecting this reaction from the blond, but it was nice to know she was missed. "You can let go of me now," she said after a few seconds. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, adding _yet_ in her mind. She still hadn't made up her mind, but she knew what she should do.

"You bet your pretty ass aren't," he said, letting her go.

She just stared at him before speaking. "You better watch your mouth. You could get in trouble for saying something like that." Though he could be annoying and jerk, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Dearka looked around the hanger, before looking back toward her. "I'll be fine." He stared at her. "But I can't say the same for you. What were you thinking staying out last night? Commander Ryu is pissed, and he isn't the only one."

Kira rubbed the bridge of her noise. She knew she would be in trouble, but she thought she could handle that; however, she wasn't too sure about a pissed Ryu. That man truly scared her. "I know. I should go get this out of the way," she said. She knew keeping Ryu waiting would not help anyone.

"He shouldn't go too hard on you," Dearka said. "Though, you did disobey a direct order."

"I know," Kira said. There was use in denying that fact with Dearka. She said bye and headed toward Ryu, who would surely bit her head off.

As she walked down the hallway still in her pilot suit, a thought appeared in her mind. She forgot to ask Dearka about Athrun, but he would tell her if something happened, right? She knew she could ask Ryu, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that. He already thought that she was too focused on Athrun, and she knew he was right, which only supported the idea of leaving.

"Enter," she heard when she knocked on Ryu's quarters. She knew what she had to and she would do it. She had made her decision.

* * *

This chapter is smaller than I intended, but there wasn't anything I could place in this chapter.


	14. A country at Peace

**I know long time!  
**

**I do not own this series and i am not making any money from this.  
**

* * *

**Phase 14: **

**A country at Peace**

* * *

For punishment, Kira was stuck in the brig when she wasn't training. Her training was worse than before as Ryu wasn't happy when she disobeyed a direct order. He had ordered a few nights in the brig to show her what happens when she disobeyed, and she had learned something. She never wanted to spend another night in the brig. She was going to have nightmares for the rest of her life, if she wasn't already scarred.

There were other people in the brig, but she was the only Zaft personnel. There were three Earth Forces soldiers and one other, who Zaft felt was a threat. She didn't know why Zaft kept them here, let alone alive, but they added to her nightmares. One of the Earth Forces soldiers had been seriously wounded, and though Zaft had stabled her enough to be in the brig, Kira could hear her cry in pain at night. It made her soul cry, but she did not shed a tear here. She did not want to show weakness here.

The other Earth Forces member was insane, if she had to guess. He cried out in pain and screamed out random things, which made Kira wonder what had happened to him. Had he been torture senseless? Did Zaft make him go crazy? Kira wasn't sure if she could fight for someone who would do that.

The final Earth Forces prisoner stay back against the wall and he was staring at her. It creepied the hell out of her and every time she looked, he was staring. She didn't know if he knew it was creepy or if he was trying to study her. The non-Earth Forces prisoner just stared into the Darkness as if he was waiting for his death. If he had spoken, Kira didn't she heard him.

She leaned back again the cold stone of the cell, thinking. She wondered if she made the right choice by joining Zaft, but she knew it was too late to turn back. There was no changing what had happened; she wasn't the same person, when she first joined.

"So what is your name?" the creepy man asked. He had tried on multiple to take to her, but she never talked back.

Kira glanced over to him. She herself had not spoken to anyone besides to Ryu and that wasn't often. She tried to speak to him as little as possible as he always made her look stupid.

"She will not answer you," said the non- Earth Forces prisoner, which shocked Kira at first. His voice was young, but he sounded wise.

Kira turned away. He was correct: she would not speak to them. She wanted to speak to Athrun, but she hadn't spoken to anyone of her team. Heck, she hadn't seen any of them since she said good bye to Dearka, and she knew this was because of Ryu, who had order no one see her. No one dare go against him.

The creepy man, who Kira had learned was called Nickolas, was eyeing her. "Don't get me wrong. I enjoy the eye candy, but I'm interested in why an Elite Zaft pilot in here with her." He smiled.

"It would be unwise to insult or tease a Zaft Solder."

Nicolas turned toward the non- Earth Forces prisoner, whose name was still a mystery. "You're no fun."

Kira stared out the corner of her eye to see that he was still staring at her. She wanted to yell at him to stop but that would only make him talk to her more.

"I do not recall prisoners have so much fun." There was a pause. "Maybe, you need more punishment."

Everyone one, who was able, jumped at the sound of the voice. Kira had not expected him to return so soon as she knew his time schedule. She could always tell when he was coming, and he was too early.

"Ms Yamato," Ryu said as he stepped to her cell. The other prisoners stepped back as far as they could. They had heard of him and none of it was good.

Nicolas stared at her with an intense look. Kira didn't know what to make out of it. "Yes," she asked. She could have sworn everyone jumped at her voice as they had never heard speak.

"I think you have learned your lesson. Let's go," he said as he opened her cell. She stepped out and followed him. She didn't say a word, but she was glad he had let her out.

* * *

Kira stared at the screen in front of her. She knew this was operation Spit Break, but this wasn't the target she was expecting. The target was Alaska, which was different than she previous thought. "What is this?" she asked Ryu, who sat across from her. "Why is Zaft attacking Alaska? I thought it Panama."

Ryu looked up at her. "I know. No one, besides a select few, will know the true. Not even our soldiers will know."

There was a look in his eyes that Kira could not place. "And I am one of the select few?" She couldn't understand that, but she knew she was special as Waltfeld had told her so. She wished she could speak to him, because he was one of few who she felt herself around. He would know what to do.

"Yes," he said, looking back to his computer.

"Why?" There was no reason why she should know about this.

He looked back up at her and glared .He hated when she asked questions; she just needed to say yes, sir. He disliked when people question him and he hated when she did it. She didn't need to know. She just needed to follow what he said no matter what, but he doubted she would do that. "You do not need to know," he snapped. "Besides, you will not be in that battle."

Kira shook her head. He was angry and she had made him so. She knew she should stop, but she wanted to know. "I don't understand why you are showing me this then?"

Ryu stood up and closed his computer. "Neither I or you will attend this battle because I believe it is a mistake. I do not need my charge dying, when I have bigger plans for you," he stated. He stared at Kira as if to expect her to say something, but his glare had silence her. "Patrick Zala is an idiot. This failure will teach him."

"You want this to fail?" Sure, she was not a fan of Patrick Zala and she knew he hated her, but he was Athrun's father. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

"This will turn ugly."

"What?"

"Enough, you do not need to understand," he snapped. "Stop questioning. Just say yes." He walked pass her and took the data from Kira, who only stared. "Maybe this was a mistake to show you." He stared down at her, holding her in place with his eyes. "Keep this to yourself, which I shouldn't have to tell you, but I am unsure of your ability to do what is required."

Kira felt like she had overstepped making her look like an idiot. "Yes, sir."

He turned back to the door. "Zala and his team have chased the Archangel to Orb, and we believe there are still there."

She knew she had been in that cell for a while, but she didn't think she was in there for that long. "What?" She paused to trying to catch her emotions. She was worried about her friends. "Orb is neutral. It would be foolish for them to hide that ship." She knew it wasn't impossible that they were hiding the Archangel as it was made by them.

"And a break of treaty. We aren't sure they are, but we can't assume they are not. I need you to help them sneak into Orb to find out."

"Yes, Sir." She understood why he had asked her. She was from Orb and she would know a great deal about Orb, which could help them. "And of my request for transfer?" Before she was punished, she had asked to be transferred. He told her he would have to think about it.

"It has been approved, but Team Zala needs you to help them with Orb." She didn't know if she would be able to help them hurt Orb and she didn't think she would let them. "I think the best idea would be to sneak into Orb. If Zala has any brain, he would suggest that. If he doesn't, then I knew he was an idiot."

Kira narrowed her eyes. "You have a low opinion of everyone don't you?"

Ryu turned to her and stared as to answer her question.

* * *

Athrun was pissed. Who in the hell did Orb think they were? Did they really think they could fool them? The Archangel had to still be there, because they would've known if they had left. He shook his head. He wasn't going to let his anger show, because that was Dearka and Yzak's job.

"Are they trying to make a fool of us?" Dearka aside as he leaned against the wall.

"I-" Athrun started as the lights started to blink.

"What's going up on?" Nicol asked, looking up.

Yzak glared. "Why are we going up?" They were located in a Zaft submarine.

"A guest perhaps?" Dearka asked.

"We don't know need anyone else," Yzak snapped. "We can take care of the legged ship ourselves." He narrowed his eyes.

Nicol took a deep breath. "You should never turn down help," he said as he felt the submarine go back down. Judging by the little time spent at the surface, it must have been a single mobile suit. _Who would send a single mobile suit out here, _he thought. _It could be Kira!_ Though he did not regret what he said to her, he had been worried about her. The last one to have seen her was Dearka and that was when she was off to see Ryu, who was pissed that she had disobeyed a direct order. He didn't know what had happened to her, but it couldn't be good.

"Back to business," Athrun stated. "I'll have Carpenteria put pressure on them, but if the situation isn't resolved soon, we'll have to sneak in and investigate it ourselves."

"Sneak in?" Nicol asked. He never expected Athrun to suggest that.

"What are you so scared of?" Yzak yelled. "All we have to do is attack and we'll find the legged ship!" He stepped toward Athrun, almost in his face. He was pissed and he was tired of listening to Athrun. He should be in charge of this mission not him. He was better suited for the job. "If you would listen-"

"Why would anyone listen to you? You're talking about taking on an entire nation. If we initiate such a blatant attack, we'll have a diplomatic crisis." All turned to the door that no one realized opened. Kira, still in her pilot suit stood at the door. "Do you really think it would be wise to attack an entire nation with only four mobile suits, which can't really move efficiently in Earth's atmosphere? Did you forget your inability to move in the sand?"

"Yamato," Yzak sneered. He always switched to last names in anger.

"I would agree with Athrun, and lucky for you, you have me. I know my way around Orb," Kira stated. "Let me know when you are ready." She stated as she turned around and headed out the door.

Athrun watch her leave, and he hated it. He never wanted her to walk away from him, but he knew he had to let her ago as it wasn't right to try to keep her to himself. Sure, he wasn't sure if she telling him the truth when she told him she didn't love him, but he would try to give her space, even when he didn't want to. He took a deep breath.

Dearka straightened himself up and walked to the door in a hurry. "Seems like a plan. Let me know are well." He left the room, which Athrun wanted to stop. He didn't want Dearka around Kira.

* * *

Mu stared at the screen. Orb was asking a lot of them, but he knew they were offering a lot. They were repairing the Archangel and were hiding them from Zaft, which what everyone needed. They wouldn't be attacked and they can rest for once.

He knew what Orb was looking for when they wanted the Archangel's data, but he didn't know how much help it would be. They had built the ship, so they already knew all of the Archangel's secrets. He assumed it was the battle experiences they wanted, because they wanted to see how they were able to survive with only two fighter jets. Though not many knew, Orb would soon find out when they searched the Archangel Archives. There was a copy of the O.S. that Kira wrote for the Strike, but it wouldn't do anyone any good without mobile suits. Plus, it was written by a coordinator for a coordinator. Mu wasn't sure if any things besides a coordinator could be able to use it.

"You seem distracted."

Mu looked up and smiled at Murrue who stood in the doorway. "I am. Just wondering if we're making the wrong choice." He shook his head.

"We don't have much of a choice." She took a seat across from him. "Though Badgiruel doesn't like it, she understands it had to be made."

Mu shook his head. "When she agrees with us, you know it is a bad sign."

Murrue took a deep breath. "I think we should try to make contact with Alaska and see if they will send someone to meet us once we leave Orb. I don't think we will last much longer."

"That team is probably waiting for us," he stated, staring at a map of the area. There were many places that they could be hiding, and there was no way they can last against them forever. They needed help. "I'm not sure if they would come."

"What makes you think that?"

The picture on the screen changed. "Just a feeling. I'm not sure if we really matter to the Earth Forces. I think if we were, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Archangel is nowhere near being properly staffed and the only defenses we have are two fighters. Now, tell me, does that make sense? How can we win a battle with such odds?"

"You doubt the Archangel?" Murrue didn't like when anyone doubted the Archangel.

Mu stood and turned away from her. "No, I would never, but we cannot doubt the ability of Zaft. Whole fleets have fallen before them. How can one ship last with two fighters?" He didn't like the idea that the Earth Forces was just throwing them away.

"We were headed directly toward Alaska. We wouldn't need them."

He took a deep breath. "It was stupid for them to do so. There was no way to guaranteed that we would make it. It was a risk and as you can see, it didn't turn out good," he stated, shaking his head.

"I have thought about that before."

He turned back to her with worry in his eyes. "And there's a part of me that's glad Kira isn't here. What do you think HQ would do if we brought them a coordinator?"

Murrue wasn't stupid. "They wouldn't like it." She doubted they would look pass letting Kira touch it in the first place.

"I'm being to wonder what I'm fighting for." He didn't believe all Coordinators were bad. They were fighting for their lives as well.

"I know what I'm fighting for," Murrue stated as she stood up. "I just don't know if it's the same thing the Earth Forces is fighting for." She hated that she was starting to doubt everything.

Mu closed the computer and crossed to the door. "Same here." He turned back and smiled. "I have to meet with some of Orb's techs. Not sure how much help I'll be."

"Don't doubt yourself." She had started to believe that Mu was able to do anything, even win her heart.

* * *

Kira found herself in a lone corner of the Submarine as she collected her thoughts. She was going to help Zaft sneak into her country…Did she have a right to call Orb her nation? She betrayed her country, didn't she? She left it behind to fight for a different nation. A nation she barely knew. What was she thinking? She knew she wasn't, when she made the choice to join Zaft.

She took a deep breath as she thought about Orb. Would they be that stupid to hide the Archangel? It would be stupid to piss of Zaft, but at the same time, she already knew they were stupid as they allowed the Archangel to be built on Heliopolis. That mistake cost people their lives, and she didn't know if she could forgive Orb for that.

"Kira!"

She turned to see Dearka coming down the small hallway with a smile on his face. "Dearka," she said. "Hey." She hadn't seen him in a while and she knew he was worried. He may be a jerk, but he was a jerk with a heart. He cared.

"Just hey?" He stopped a few feet away from her. They were shadowed in a blue light; the corridors weren't as well lit as the bridge or the living quarters. There was no need for that. "I hadn't seen you for what weeks? And you can say is hey? No, I missed you?"

She could see the worry on his face. "I'm sorry." Kira didn't want to talk about it just yet. Those faces and voices still haunt her.

He stared at her for few seconds before taking a breath. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," she stated.

"With everything? I know Ryu had disciplined you."

"Yes, fine. It wasn't anything I didn't deserve." she stated, forcing a smile. She didn't want to talk about how she was. "So how do you know the Archangel is in Orb?" She needed to change the subject.

"You're the only one who calls the legged Ship by its name," he stated. He crossed to the wall behind Kira and leaned back. "The name is interesting."

Kira hadn't really thought about it, but she knew the Archangel stood for something: hope and strength. "It is, and if you don't respect your enemy, you won't be able to beat them." She believed if you doubted your enemy, they would surprise you. That was why the Archangel was still there and why Andrew Waltfeld was not.

"True."

"So why do you believe Orb is hiding the Archangel?"

He shifted. "There is nowhere else it could be. There's no way a ship of that size can disappear. Orb has helped before and there's no doubt they would be doing it now. We just need proof."

It would be unwise to attack a nation like Orb without proof. "Then let's find a way to prove it."

"You have an idea of how to break in?"

"It's easy to get into Orb. It's difficult to get to the places we need to see. They won't hide the Archangel in the open." She knew the one place where Orb would be sure to hide the Archangel, but the question was how they were going to get in.

He put an arm around Kira, who let him do it, but she was still in his arms. It felt wrong, but she knew she couldn't have what she really wanted. She couldn't have him if he was someone else and until that changed she would not let herself fool herself. This was why she was leaving.

"Kira?" He had noticed her behavior. "Are you okay?"

"I'm leaving after this mission." She couldn't lie to him, when he was being here for her. She leaned against him so she couldn't see his eyes.

"What?" His eyes got big.

"I can't be around him," she admitted.

Dearka knew who she was talking about, because he had seen it, when Athrun had ripped him off her. They both had feelings to each other, but he had no idea of how far each went. He pulled her into a hug, a deep hug. "He's engaged." He knew people couldn't help how they felt. "I don't see that changing." He knew Athrun didn't love Lacus, but he had no choice.

"I know."

He took a deep breath. "You think I can transfer with you?" he asked. He could use a change in scene, and he would like a break from loud mouth Yzak.

"I don't think Ryu would like that." Kira separated from Dearka and looked up. "I don't know what he had planned, but he had planned something."

"I don't like him."

"I don't think anyone does," she stated with a weird face with funny tone.

He laughed. "I know this isn't funny, but you said that funny!" He spoke louder than Kira cared for. She didn't want people to hear them, because she didn't want anyone to know she was leaving. She knew of one person who would not be happy. "And your face was adorable."

"Adorable, really?" She started with an eye brow raised. "I can beat you."

* * *

He pushed himself away from the wall. "I would like to see you try," he stated as he turned to her and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled away and smiled. "Let's get going."

Miriallia took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. Being in Orb, she knew they were safe, and she had nothing to worry about besides her parents. Their parents were given permission to see them, and she was worry what her parents would say. She knew they wouldn't be proud of her or think she was doing the right thing. They have brought her to Orb for a reason. They didn't believe in the same thing that the Earth Forces did and she knew she didn't either. Maybe, she could just leave. Was that even possible? Would she be allowed to leave?

She looked up when the door to her and Flay's quarters opened. It was Tolle, who could always bring a smile to her face. "Hey," she greeted.

He took a seat at the end of the bed. "I'm thinking of speaking with Kira's parents."

"What," she said sitting up. She was worried about meeting her parents, and she would hate to meet with Kira's parents. They must be worried about Kira, but what good would it do if they met with them?

"I think they would like to hear it from us." He was looking down at his hands.

"That's she is in Zaft?" Miriallia asked. She was sure they knew. "The Yamatos have to know." But as she thought about it, it was possible they didn't know. How would they know? Not everyone on Heliopolis had survived and some of the life pods weren't recovered by Orb; however, they have to be a list somewhere.

"You could be correct, but I still think it would be wise to speak with them."

She moved closer to him. "And how do suggest we do that?" Sure, they could speak with their parents, but they weren't sure if they would let them speak with Kira's parents.

"I have already asked Captain Ramius, and she says she will see what she can do. She understands why I want to speak with them."

Miriallia had always liked Captain Ramus. "Let's see."

* * *

Five figures popped out the water in full scuba gear and toward a couple of shadows on the shore. They looked as if they were just about to go fishing, but they were there to meet the figures. One figure broke apart the others and walked over to the fishermen, who looked at him. "Zala," he said as he held a bag in his hands.

"Yes," Athrun responded as he pulled off his goggles and the scuba suit from his face.

The fisherman knew better than to ask questions and just handled him a bag before walking off with the rest of the fisherman. "Good luck," he stated, walking away. As the fisherman disappeared from sight, the rest of the scuba divers revealed their faces.

Kira pulled her hair from the suit. "Let's getting going," she stated as she looked in Athrun's direction, avoiding looking into his eyes.

Athrun reached into the bag and pulled out 5 packets. He handed each to a person, keeping one to himself, but when he got t Kira, he held on to it longer than the others. She took it without looking at him. He kept back the painful expression. "Hurry up everyone," he looked to each person. "There are clothes and Ids in each packet."

She looked around as the guys started to undress and was startled that no one paid attention to her. They didn't seem to care that they were changing in front of her, well maybe Nicol did. She noticed a light blush on his face, and she didn't blame him. She wouldn't change in front of them either, especially Athrun. Sure, he had seen her naked, but she didn't want him to see her naked again. He had no right. Kira glanced around, noticing a large boulder, and moved behind it.

"Kira!" She heard Dearka mock. "You don't want to change with us?" He laughed. She didn't respond, and she could hear the groans from the others, but she couldn't hear Athrun. Dearka knew the truth that she wouldn't like him that way, but he enjoyed teasing her, which was something that made her smile.

"Shut-up!" Yzak yelled.

She unzipped her scuba suit and slid it off slowly as it was stuck to her skin. After she had freed her upper body, she let the suit drop and stepped out of it. Standing almost naked, she opened the packet and reached inside. She pulled out a green jump suit and slipped into it. The fabric felt cold as she zipped it up. Taking a tie, she put her hair in a messy bun. Afterward, she putted out her fake ids and studied them, wondering how they looked so real.

Stepping out from behind the boulder, she eyed the others, who were waiting for her. "What are we waiting for?" She asked, with a smile.

"You, Princess," Dearka said as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You so pull this off better than we do."

Athrun watched, as he tried to keep back a glare. "We should get going," he said. It came out louder than he expected. "We got things to do." He didn't want her to be alone with him as they seemed to be getting closer, even if Dearka was a total jackass. "There IDs cards won't get us everywhere." He took a deep breath. "But in any case, we've got to get some data on the legged Ship."

Kira felt her eye twitch. She hated that they call the Archangel that; it had a name, and they should respect it enough to call it by its name.

"Yeah," Yazk smirked. "And I would like to see how they were able to last for so long."

Athrun had remembered what Kira had told them about: the spots where the ship would mostly be. "Kira and I will sneak into Army Faculty, while-"

"Athrun," Nicol started, with worry in his voice. "I think-"

He stated at his best friend, knowing why. "Enough. There's a reason." He took a deep breath before turning back to the rest. "The rest of you will deal with the Morgenroete Corporation."

"Okay," Both Yzak and Dearka responded. Yzak didn't care whose team he was on as he was doing something, while Dearka was worried. He knew Athrun was up to something, and he wasn't sure Kira could deal with it.

Kira narrowed her eyes at Athrun, as she didn't want to be alone with him. She wasn't sure she could handle it. As Yzak and Dearka turn to leave, Nicol stared hard at Athrun as if he was telling him something with his eyes. Nicol took deep breath and followed Yzak and Dearka, who was glancing back.

As they disappear from sight, Kira started to walk away, knowing she didn't want to talk, but that couldn't be the same with Athrun. "Kira," he said.

"No, we have a job to do. We can talk another time." She didn't look back.

"When? You have been avoiding me," he stated. There was something in his voice that broke her heart, and she wanted to fix it, but she knew it wasn't her job. "And we can talk as we work."

She shook her head not wanting to fight with him and climbed up the cliff as he followed behind her. "Kira!" he yelled.

As Kira came to the top, people and buildings came into place, and she lost her breathe. She had only been to Orb a few times, but she had fallen in love with the homeland. Before she had wished to visit it again, but it wasn't under these circumstances with her betrayal. She tried to look at her betrayal a different way. She wasn't hurting Orb, but rather the Earth Forces.

When Athrun arrived next to her, he looked around at the crowded street. "I have always wanted to see Orb."

Kira turned to him. "Really?" She knew when they first met at the Academy he had stated it before, but she wasn't sure he was serious when he said it.

"Yes," he answered, looking back at her. He loved her violet eyes and he could look into them forever.

"Well, here you go," she stared as she gestured around them. "But we have a job to do." Kira walked in the direction of the Army Faculty, knowing where it was located.

"Kira," he stated trying to catch to her. He knew he was idiot, but he had to try. "Wait!" She was speed walking and he had a hard time keeping up with her, without running.

"We don't have time," she stated as she walked around people.

"I am sorry." It just came out as he wasn't able to keep it in.

Kira stopped and looked back. "For which time," she asked. He had been asshole a few times.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a quiet alley, away from the people. "For lying to you, about not telling you about Lacus. I should have."

She pulled her arm away from her. "Yes, you should have," she said. "You, we, shouldn't have done what we did." She looked at him.

"I don't regret making love to you."

"Athrun," she warned.

He took a deep breath. "I made a mistake and I will fix it. After that, I will win you back."

She stated hard at him. "That isn't what I want to hear." She turned away and walked out of the ally.

"Kira," he muttered. "I am sorry for hurting you. And I want to be with you no matter what anyone says. I will tell Lacus the truth." He followed after unsure if she heard him.

* * *

Miriallia took a deep breath as Tolle and she were waiting for the Yamatos, who had surprisingly agreed to meet. She didn't know what they were going to tell them, but they were going to talk about Kira. She played with the zipper of her orange jumpsuit, which she had to wear when they weren't on the Archangel. "Are you sure about this?" she asked Tolle, as they sat in the sun. She looked toward the fence, which they weren't allowed pass. "I know they agreed, but it could be a mistake." Kira was where she was because of them, even if they didn't do much. They were the reason why she piloted the Gundam in the first place.

"I believe they want to as well." Tolle leaned back against the table. "They're worried and they want to find out anything that they can. I know my parents would if I was in Kira's situation."

"I know," she stated, knowing he was right, but she hated waiting. She wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled. Closing her eyes, she leaned back. It has been awhile since she had been in the sun and she missed it.

"Hey, guy!"

Tolle and Miriallia turned to Cagalli, who seemed happy unlike before. "Hey, Cagalli. How are you?" Miriallia asked.

"I'm better," she stated as she sat down next to them. "So have you spoken to them yet?"

"Not, yet." Tolle responded as he leaned back. "Still waiting." He liked the tomboy Cagalli, but his nerves would get the better of him.

She took a seat next to Miriallia and looked toward the sky. "You mind if I wait? There is something I want to ask them."

Tolle look back. "Really?"

"When I was lost at sea, I met someone I want to ask them about."

That got Miriallia thinking, because the report that Cagalli gave didn't mention a person. What was she hiding? If she stayed, they would find out soon enough. "You can stay."

Tolle looked at both before turning back. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed someone coming to them. After a few seconds, he noted that it was Kira's parents. "They're here."

The three teens stood up and waited for the Yamatos to arrive. Once they have seated, the teens took a seat across from them. Mrs. Yamato smiled as she sat, but Mr. Yamato had a hard expression on his face. "Thanks for seeing us," Miriallia said.

"Thank you for wanting to speak to us," Caridad Yamato stated with a sad look in her eyes. "What can you tell us about our daughter?" Her worry was written on her face.

Tolle took a deep breath and explain everything that happened since Heliopolis. "I know it isn't much."

Miriallia was thinking as Tolle spoke. "Come to think about it, we haven't really seen the Strike in battle since Space. I wonder why. We know she's on Earth."

Tolle look back. "Last time we have seen her, she was with Andrew Waltfeld, but she wasn't in the final battle. Maybe, she's hurt."

Caridad took a deep breath as she wished no harm would come to her daughter. "She's strong," she stated even if she knew her daughter was a crybaby.

"Or maybe, she isn't with that team anyone," Tolle stated. Maybe, they though she would be too emotional if she battle them, and Zaft wouldn't risk losing her to them.

"I think she's still them," Cagalli stated, as she remembered her time with Aegis's pilot.

"Why would you say that?" Tolle asked with a questioning look.

Cagalli glanced toward Kira's parents. "Do you know Athrun?" She asked ignoring Tolle.

"Who is that?" Miriallia asked.

"When I was lost at sea, I ran into the Aegis pilot, whose name is Athrun." Cagalli recalled the conversion that they had. She didn't know Athrun's last name, but he was the reason why Kira left. If Kira didn't know him, she wouldn't have left. So who is he to her?

Haruma Yamato, who had remained silence so far, took a deep breath. "Yes, we know Athrun." He looked toward his wife before looking back down. "Athrun Zala," he paused as he reached for his wallet and pulled a picture of two teens. "Kira and Athrun met at the Lunar Academy, when they were younger."

Caridad eyed the photo as her husband placed it on the table. "They were very close," she smiled. She always joked with Lenore Zala about them becoming in-laws, though their husbands thought they were crazy. "Inseparable."

"Dating close?" Miriallia asked. She picked up the photo that Mr. Yamato has placed on the table; Cagalli stared at the photo as Miriallia held it.

"They were too young for that," Mr. Yamato stated. He took a deep breath as he stared at the teens.

"You said Zala, right?" Cagalli asked. "Isn't the Plant's Defense Chairman named Zala? Patrick Zala?" She had heard about him and she didn't like what he heard.

"Yes, he's Athrun's father," Caridad stated as she took a deep breath. "He has changed since his wife's, Lenora, death, and I worry for Athrun."

Tolle looked over to the photo as it was passed back to Haruma. "How did she die?"

"She died on Junius Seven," Caridad stated. "She was a good friend and mother."

Tolle and Miriallia glanced toward each other as they were stating to understand Kira's mind set doing her time on the dead colony. They also felt like shit as they realized that they made Kira fight her best friend. "You have met Athrun on that Island. What did he say?" Tolle asked Cagalli.

The blond turned to him. "He stated he was the reason why Kira left."

Haruma looked down to his hands. "I have always thought he had too much control over her." He sounded angry. "He almost convinced her to follow him to the Plants." He took a deep breath as he stood.

Caridad look up to her husband. "Are you alright?"

"It's time to go," he stated. "We have somewhere to go."

She nodded before turned back to the teens. "Thank you for telling me about Kira and I hope she comes back." She smiled a weak smile.

"We have to convince her to come back!" Miriallia stated. "We can do it!" Cagalli closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Not if _he_ is with her," Haruma stated.

Miriallia glanced to Tolle, wondering what she would do if she was fighting against him. Maybe, she would do the same thing that Kira did. "We can try."

* * *

Kira walked ahead of the four boys, as they spoke to each other. It was also impossible to sneak into the Army Faculty or Morgenroete, but Kira wondered if she could hacked her way in; however, she wasn't going to try. It would be crazy to try as the security was insanely, because even if they could hack their way in, they wouldn't be able to sneak pass the guards.

She glanced back as Nicol and Dearka took a seat on a bench. Yzak stopped a couple feet pass them and stared. Kira glanced back at Athrun, who was watching her. He had been keeping a close eye on her the whole time as if she was going to disappear.

After walking a few yards away from the guys, she stood at the fence and gazed. She watched the Orb Personnel as they worked, hoping she wouldn't see anyone knew.

"Kira," Athrun stated as he walked to her. The rest of the team was deep into conversion, trying to come up with something.

"What?"

"You know, if you like we can take a detour to your parent's home."

She turned to him. "Way to change the subject." Seeing her parents was the last thing on her mind, and she wouldn't want to see them anyhow. She didn't know what she would say to them.

He shrugged. "We're in Orb and I thought you would want to see them." He glanced back to the others. "We can jump them off and go see your parents."

"No," Kira turned away. "I don't want to see them."

Athrun knew how close Kira was to her parents. "Why not?" he asked.

"I would ask why in the hell did they make me a coordinator," the first generation coordinator stated, looking down. Putting her hair behind her ear, she walked away.

He hated how she sounded. "Kira," he called as he followed. She glanced back, but she kept walking. "Please stop."

She paused in her steps and turn around. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You can talk to me, Kira."

"No, I can't." She turned back and her heart stopped. There in the distance were her parents… What were they doing here? They weren't part the military.

He followed her eyes. He saw them, her parents, who even at a distance looked sad. "Kira."

She heard him and wondered how many time he was going to say her name. Each step her parent took away from her she felt weaker. She wished she could speak to them, but she knew couldn't. She was too far away from them, and there was doubt they wouldn't know her if they saw her.

Farther in the distance, she noticed a few more figures: Miriallia, Tolle, and Cagalli. _So they are here?_ She didn't want to know the Archangel to be here.

"Kira?" Athrun asked.

"Nothing," she answered knowing what he was asking. She stared at them as they walked in the same direction of her parents.

"You knew what I was about to ask." He smiled.

"I-" she started but she didn't finish as her friends turned in direction. As their eyes met, she knew they recognized her, because they stopped on a dime. She could see their faces and she couldn't breathe. She didn't want to see them again. "I..h-have to go," she stated as she turned to leave.

"Kira," he stated as she rushed out of here. "Kira!" She disappeared down the hill, causing everyone to jump. Dearka didn't say anything and chased after her, even though Athrun tried to call him back. He turned back and glared at the figures coming toward him.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I hope you enjoyed!

And Don't kill me.


End file.
